


The Other Morgenstern

by xlittlemissreadalotx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:56:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 56
Words: 53,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xlittlemissreadalotx/pseuds/xlittlemissreadalotx
Summary: Skylar Morgenstern is the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Fairchild. She has lived in The New York Institute keeping her separated from her baby sister Clary Fray until one night when Jace Wayland, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood encounter Clary at Pandemonium both of the girls lives change.





	1. Clary Fray

Skylar sat on the steps of the Green House, after getting in trouble Hodge had grounded her and told her that she was going to stay in for a week which meant she wasn't allowed to help with any investigation just eat, study, train and sleep. "There you are." She looked up and saw the golden boy walking in with a brown bag in his hands. "Look what I have." He shook the bag lightly as he walked over.

"Hmm...either you're trying to get into my pants or has something happened?" Skylar asked

"You know me so well." Jace said and leaned against the railings, he handed her the brown bag. "Which one is it?" He asked, Skylar opened the brown bag and saw a cupcakes. She pulled the first one out and took a bite.

"Something happen." Jace nodded waiting for her to go on, he watched her with an amused smile when she had finished and had frosting on her nose. "Skye, you got something on your nose-" Jace reached over and wiped the frosting off her nose with his thumb. Skylar smiled and looked at him, he licked off the frosting from his thumb and cleared his throat.

"What happened?" She asked, the smile on Jace's face vanished right as he was about to answer the question Isabelle and Alec walked in.

"Guess what Skye? A mundie almost got Jace killed!" Isabelle shouted, her parabatai looked at Jace who nodded. "Go on Jace explain."

"I was about to until you decided to rudely interrupt."

"A red head, saw us. She had the sight." Alec said 

"Have you spoken to Hodge?" Skylar asked, she found this extremely odd. They haven't had a mundie with the Sight in forever.

"Not yet, but I want to find her." Jace said

"No you're not, let the Clave handle it."

"Like you let The Clave handle the demonic infestation at the warehouse? And then I had to come and get you?" Jace said, he was talking about the incident that got her in trouble in the first place. 

"Shut up." Skylar mumbled and frowned. 

"I am going to speak with Hodge, and we will decide after that." Jace said, before anyone can argue with him, Jace had left the greenhouse.

"He's gonna do it anyways." Alec stated "Someone needs to watch him."

"I will, I'll find a way plus I've been dying to leave."

"It's only been a few days."

"Yes it has."

~

Skylar followed Jace across the street where the mysterious red head happened to be. She looked into the cafe through the window and scanned it. "There she is." Jace point at the short, red head with green eyes and freckles. 

"She's cute, don't you agree?" Skylar elbowed him softly with a smile on her face, Jace rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Not the point."

"Really, are you sure about that? I know you like them short." She hinted, why not take the time to talk about his love life? It had been awhile since they last spoke about that.

"Fine, I find her attractive."

"Ah Jacey has a crush." Jace groaned and shook his head. 

"Not this again.." He mumbled, Skylar smiled and kept staring at the mystery girl oddly enough she seemed familiar. This girl kinda looked like Skylar's mother, Jace watched his bestfriend's facial expression slowly change, from amused to confused. 

"What's wrong?"

"She looks like my mother."

"Really?" Skylar reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She quickly looked through her images and handed him her phone. Jace had only spoken to her mother through the phone a few time but has never met her in person. "You two don't look alike.." He pointed out

"I look like my father, I wonder if she was calling me ugly in the process." Skylar said, she turned around and saw Jace had swiped left, he was looking through her photos. 

"How cute are you, are these what the mundies call a 'selfie'?" He asked,

"Give me that!" Jace held her phone over his head, Skylar frowned. Jace was 5'11 while Skylar was 5'4, she should have worn some heels. Skylar got on her tippy toes and struggled to reach for her phone. "Jace Wayland! Give the damn thing!" She shouted, Jace chuckled and smirked.

"Come on Skye, it's not too far."

"Fine then," Skylar elbowed him in the stomach causing him to groan, he dropped her phone and turned around in pain. Skylar caught her phone and giggled. "My bad."

"You didn't need to hurt me.."

"Yes I did now can we kidnap our mundie?"

"Yes we can."

~

"Your friend's poetry is terrible," Jace started off, Skylar snorted and looked around the ally quietly. She was here to make sure Jace wouldn't do something stupid like he usually does. 

"What?" Clary asked, she wasn't expecting him to say such a random thing.

"You're friend sucks at poetry honestly, I bet Alec could better." Skylar said, Jace nodded in agreement.

"And Alec isn't good with words like me."

"What?" Clary repeated "Why are you following me?"

"We're not following you, Skye and I happen to love cafes."

"That's bullshit, I hate cafes and mundies. Look red we're here for you." Jace nodded slowly and ran his fingers through his gold locks.

"Funny, how would the police feel about this? Stop stalking me."

"That invisible people are bothering you? Trust me, little girl,the police aren't going to arrest someone they can't see." Jace said

"My name is not 'little girl'. It's Clary."

"Like the herb clary sage." Jace said and glanced at Skylar. "In the old days people thought eating the seeds would let you see the Fair Folk. Did you know that?" 

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"You don't know much, do you?" Skylar asked, Clary can see the boredom in her bright blue eyes slowly grow.

"You seem to bea mundane like any other mundane, yet you can see me. It's a conundrum." Jace said, he was getting bored as well.

"What's a mundane?"

"Someone of the human world. Someone like you." Skylar answered her question, she leaned against the wall and twirled her long blonde hair.

"But you're both human," Clary said. 

"We are," he said. "But we're not like you." 

"You think you're better. That's why you were laughing at us."

"I was laughing at you because declarations of love amuse me, especially when unrequited," he said."And because your Simon is one of the most mundane mundanes I've ever encountered. And because Hodge thought you might be dangerous, but if you are, you certainly don't know it." 

"I'm dangerous?" Clary scoffed after what she witness last night this was ridiculous. "I saw you kill someone last night. I saw you drive a knife up under his ribs, and- And I saw him slash at you with fingers like razor blades. I saw you cut and bleeding, and now you look as if nothing ever touched you."

"I may be a killer," Jace said, "but I know what I am. Can you say the same?" Clary tilted her head in confusion.

"Good job Jace, you stumped red." Skylar said and sighed. "Still with us?" Skylar asked and waved her hand across Clary's face. 

"I'm an ordinary human being, just like you said. Who's Hodge?" 

"Our tutor. And I wouldn't be so quick to brand myself as ordinary, if I were you." He leaned forward."Let me see your right hand."

"My right hand?" Clary repeated. "If I show you my hand, will you leave me alone?"

"Certainly." Clary rolled up her sleeve and held out her right hand. Jace exmained her arm and frowned.

"Anything?" Skye asked

"Nope." Clary pulled her arm away feeling uncomfortable and gulped. "You're not left handed are you?"

"No why?"

"Most Shadowhunter children get Marked on their right hands-orleft, if they're left-handed like I am-when they're still young. It's a permanent rune that lends an extra skillwith weapons." Skylar explained, Jace showed her the back of his left hand; it looked perfectly normal to her. 

"I don't see anything," she said.

"Let your mind relax," he suggested. "Wait for it to come to you. Like waiting for something to rise to the surface of water."

"You're both insane." Clary relaxed and stared at the back of his hand. It was a black design like an eye across the back of his hand. 

"A tattoo?" 

"I thought you could do it. And it's not a tattoo-it's a Mark.They're runes, burned into our skin."

"They make you handle weapons better?"

"Yup, look." Skylar pulled out her sword and smiled. "Seraphina." She whispered it's name causing it to glow up.

"Whoa! That's what this guy used to kill that boy." Clary said

"It's a sword, what I believe you saw Jace use was a blade."

"A blade.." She whispered

"It's nearly full dark. We should go." Jace said, Clary shook her head and backed away. Skylar put her sword away and nodded in agreement, she looked up at the sky and stared at it.

"I wonder what Raziel thinks of us.." She whispered, it was an odd thought that popped into her mind.

"Well talk about that later Skye, let's go little girl."

"You said you would leave me alone!"

"I lied."

"I never said that, I mean he could leave you alone and I would have handled you." Skylar said and looked at the red head, Clary gulped again not knowing what to do. Before they said anything else, Clary's phone began to ring loudly, The blondes looked at each and then Clary who stood there.

"You can answer if you want." Clary reached into her pocket and answered her phone.

"Mom?! Mom?? I am on my way!" Clary took off sprinting, Skylar's phone began to ring afterward. She pulled it out and answered.

"Listen to me Skylnn Morgenstern, t-they found me and I don't have much time! Just remember I love you!" The phone went dead, Skylar's eyes widened and looked over at Jace.

"J-Jace somethings happened to my mother." 

"We'll deal with the mundie later, let's go find your mother." Jace said, he grabbed her hand and led Skylar who was in shock. What was going on?


	2. The Institute

Skylar ran up the stairs of the building her mother lived in, her heart was racing what an odd feeling. She ran into the apartment and froze seeing everything was destroyed. "Shit." Jace mumbled seeing the disaster, Skylar's eyes grew wide.

"Mom!?" Skylar shouted, she ran off and looked room to room in panic. Skylar's mind was filled with worry and panic, she didn't even hear Clary's screams. Skylar looked around hoping she was wrong, hoping that maybe her mother was here. 

"Skye, we have an issue." Jace said, she turned around and saw him...and Clary? 

"Why is she here?" Skylar asked pointing at the mundie, Jace sighed.

"She claims her mother is Jocelyn Fairchild."

"Fairchild? Her last name is Fray!" Clary said and crossed her arms. 

"I don't have time to argue little girl, we need to leave. Soon enough this will apartment will be invested with demons and remember the last time you handled that?" Skylar frowned and walked away, her mother was keeping secrets and she was determined unfold each one.

~

"What happened to my clothes?" Clary asked as Skylar walked into the infirmary wearing skinny jeans and a normal t-shirt.

"Jace and I burned them, they were covered in blood and poison." Skylar replied, Isabelle smiled and sat down on the bed.

"Aw if it isn't my beautiful parabatai, Clary meet Skylar."

"Yeah we met." Clary muttered, Skylar faked a smile and leaned against the wall. "Anyway tell me, is he always really rude or does he save that for the mundanes?"

"Oh, he's rude to everyone," said Isabelle "It's what makes him so damn sexy. That, and he's killed more demons than anyone else his age." Skylar snorted "What? You can't tell me you don't find him sexy?"

"I never said that, he is sexy." Skylar but her lower lip softly at the thought of Jace.

"Isn't her your brother?" Skylar and Isabelle exchanged looks and chuckled at such a question.

"Jace? My brother? No. Whatever gave you that idea?" 

"Well, he lives here with you," Clary pointed out. "Doesn't he?" 

Isabelle nodded. "Well, yes, but..." 

"But that doesn't make us all related." Skylar said

"Why doesn't he live with his own parents?" Skylar froze, her heart sank at the day he had told her what happened to his parents. It must have been hard for him, she had her mother but she wasn't around as often as a mother should be.

"Because they're dead." Isabelle replied seeing the sadness on Skylar's face.

"Did they die in an accident?" 

"No." Skylar answered this time, it wasn't fair for Isabelle to answer these questions. "His mother died when he was born. His father was murdered when he was ten. Jace saw the whole thing."

"Oh, was it... demons?" 

"Look red it's none of your business okay? Its between him and his family. Leave it alone." Skylar snapped, she walked out with her arms crossed.

."Look, I'd better let everyone know you've woken up. They've been waiting for you to open your eyes for three days. Oh, and there's soap in the bathroom," she added. "You might want to clean up a little. You smell." 

"Thanks a lot." 

"Any time."

~

Skylar wandered the halls of the Institute, all she could think of was her sister. Clary Fray or Clary Fairchild was her sister, her baby sister. It was news to her and something her mother has kept from her for years now. She heard noises, it sounded like a piano, it was soothing and relaxing. 

Skylar walked into the music room where Jace had sat in front of a grand piano, she leaned against the door frame and watched with a smile on her face. She must have made some noise when she walked into the room causing Jace suddenly stopped and looked over at her. "Skye."

"Jacey, I can leave if you want?"

"Come here." Skylar walked inside the room and walked over to him. Jace stood up and embraced her, he had a feeling she must have been fighting this mentally. "Are you okay?"

"No." Skylar admitted and buried her face into his gray shirt. "I'll be fine I just need answers." he kissed her forehead.

"And we will find them."

~

Alec cleaned his weapons, he glanced at Skylar who had decided to not join them in the conversation with Hodge, Clary and Jace had. She felt it was better to have a few moments on her own. "I am sorry that thing is your sister." Alec said, he clearly hated her and didn't mind saying it. Skylar snorted, she sat on the table with her legging dangling.

"That thing and I may be blood related but she'll never be my sister like Isabelle is to me and she'll never replace her."

"And me?"

"Alec, you're like a big brother to me even if we both are in love with the same guy." Alec rolled his eyes but smiled lightly. 

"So you finally admit you're in love with Jace?"

"Yeah, I did a few days ago. It's weird you know, the feeling of being in love."

"At least he feels the same way back."

"Excuse me?" 

"You can't tell me you haven't seen the way he looks at you? The way he holds you? Skye, it's very clear." The two had stopped talking when Jace walked into the weapons room, Alec looked back at his blade and cleared his throat. 

Skylar pulled out her sword and acted as if she was doing something, Jace walked over to the table and began to clean his own weapons. After a few minutes of pure silence, Clary had walked inside as if she owned the place. Alec and Skylar watched the way Jace had looked at her, his golden eyes filled with happiness at the sight of the red head. As Jace and Clary talked, Skylar felt jealous for the first time and Alec did too. "Hodge said I can go home."

"He said what?"

"To look through my mother's things, if you go with me. If you really want to prove that my mom or dad was a Shadowhunter, we should look through mymom's things. What's left of them."

"We know you have shadowhunter blood if you really are my mother's daughter." Skylar said

"Are you sure about that? How do you know she's yours?" Clary asked and glared at the blonde, she looked nothing like their mother. 

"Jocelyn is her mother Clary, don't question it." Jace said, he wasn't going to stand here and let the red head attack his best friend. Skylar rolled her eyes and looked back at her sword, her day was officially ruined for sure.

"Can we just go?"

"Want me to come with you?" Alec asked, he thinks it may be best if Skylar stayed with Isabelle for her sake. 

"No, Skye will come." Skylar nodded slowly, Jace helped her off the table and sense her rage. 

"Are you sure you want to?" Alec asked also sensing her rage, Skylar nodded and licked her teeth.

"Of course I would, why wouldn't I?" Skylar pushed past Clary and walked out of the training room, Jace watched her and sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	3. Seraphina

Surprised you didn't give your number to those mundies?" Skylar said and elbowed Jace lightly, he sighed.

"I love the attention but right now I have all I need." Jace replied

"Can I ask you something?" Clary said, she was curious about how the shadow world functioned and how it works.

"After what you did to me? Never." Jace replied and frowned, he was acting like a child. He was angry how the mundie he saved had smacked him across the face. Skylar giggled, she had just missed it but she saw the red mark on his face.

"I'm sorry I smacked you,"

"Just be glad you hit me and not Alec. He would have hit you back." 

"He seems to be itching for the chance," Clary said, "So have you." Clary said glancing over at Skylar who ignored her.

"I think the wind is speaking to me.." Skylar said and shrugged. "Odd." Clary rolled her eyes and saw Jace was amused by this.

"What was it that Alec called you? Para-something?"

"Parabatai," said Jace. "It means a pair of warriors who fight together-who are closer than brothers. Alec is more than just my best friend. My father and his father were parabatai when they were young. His father was my godfather-that's why I live with them. They're my adopted family." 

"But your last name isn't Lightwood." 

"No,"

"So that one is Isabelle's parabatai?" Clary said referring to Skylar who pretended she didn't exist. 

"Yes she is." Jace answered and glanced at his best friend.

"What?"

"You're cute when you're angry." Jace teased and poked her cheek lightly. 

"Leave me be." She huffed, they finally arrived to the apartment and went the stairs ready to check the place out. Skylar sat on the stairs waiting for them to hurry up. She was scanning the building, it looked and felt old but there was something magical about it.

"Skylnn Morgenstern." She looked at the door downstairs that opened slightly revealing an older lady standing there. "It has been a while since I've seen you."

"I have never seen you in my life." 

"I believe your friends need your help." Skylar stood up and before she ran up the stairs spoke.

"Friend." She corrected and then ran up the stairs in a hurry. She ran into the living room where Jace stood and pulled out his blade. "What's going on?"

"Something's here." He whispered, he said his blades name and looked around. Before Skylar could pull out her weapon a creature had tackled her, it hissed at her.

Skylar gasped feeling blood slowly coming from a fresh wound, her shirt stuck onto her stomach, Jace tackled the creature and handled it. Clary ran over to Jace to help him, Skylar sat up slowly and groaned. She put her hand on her stomach and looked at her own bright red blood. "Jace." She whispered and fell back slowly sinking into the darkness. 

Jace ran over to Skylar after using his stele to heal himself, Jace bent down and lifted up her shift seeing the huge wound the forsaken had left on her. "I can help you."

"Madame Dorothea?" Clary said looking at her downstairs neighbor. "Do you know where my mother might be?" She asked

"Clarissa save the questions, Jace Wayland would you like me to help your friend or not?"

"Yes."

~ 

"Skylnn?" A familiar female voice called her, Skylar opened her eyes and found herself sitting on bright green grass, wearing a white gown. "How do you feel?" She asked, her voice soothed Skylar for years now. It was the one and only Seraphina, an Archangel who once lived beside her father in Heaven. Seraphina was trapped inside a necklace her sister had created to capture her, the necklace was a white gem with gold chains around has been placed around Skylar's neck.

"Seraphina, where am I?" Skylar asked, she's had dreams that Seraphina had control over but she had never been placed in here before.

"You were having trouble staying still when Dorothea attempted to help you. I placed your mind in a calm state." The Archangel responded softly, Skylar looked around the grassland. It felt so real. Skylar heard whispers in her head it was Jace's voice, he sounded worried. She had caused her best friend nothing but worry because she was unable to protect herself.

"Sera, what am I suppose to do in the meantime."

"Until your wound is somewhat healed, you'll stay in this state. Though I may have caused a panic when your necklace began to glow."

"You're going to expose yourself Sera!" Skylar shouted, the last thing she wanted was to tell everyone about the voice in her head. The voice that had guided her when she was just a lost child.

"I know exactly what I am doing, it glowed for a few seconds."

"Is my mother okay?" She asked, Skylar needed to keep herself occupied and needed these questions answered.

"Yes, Valentine wouldn't hurt the women he loves."

"Is Clary my sister?"

"Yes, you're older." Skylar sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, she felt a warm breeze making her feel as if this was real. "I should have helped you when the Forsaken threatened your life." Skylar shook her head and laid down on the grass.

"No, I am not a little girl Sera. You don't need to scare kids away when they wanted to start fights. I don't need you to fight my fights anymore. I am a big girl." The Archangel was taken back, she didn't know whether to take this rudely or understanding what she meant.

Seraphina sighed, as the daughter of Raziel himself she was taught to be strong and brave. She refused to get so attached to others but failed when she met him and then once again when Valentine and Lilith placed her within a second Skylar was born. Skylar closed her eyes slowly and relaxed.

Skylar's eye flew open, Jace hovered over her with arms crossed. His golden eyes filled with worry and panic. She sat up and sighed. Skylar felt her shirt cling onto her stomach, it was soaked of blood. "Am I alive?" She asked hoping this was real and not Seraphina playing with her mind, Jace helped her up and hugged her tightly. He almost lost her..without telling her about how he felt. 

"I see you have healed." Dorothea said "Your sister has picked a card, now you should."

"Me?" Skylar said and pulled away from Jace. This was only about Clary, Skylar knew the truth and her family. Dorothea watched Skylar's movements carefully realizing she seemed uncomfortable with this.

"Yes, you are Skylnn Mackenzie Morgenstern?" She asked, Skylar nodded slowly and glanced at Jace who shrugged.

"You don't need to say my full name witch." Skylar walked over and placed her hand over the cards, she hovered her hand over them and waited. A card stuck onto Skylar's hand, Dorothea reached the card and read it. It was the same on as Clary,

"Same as your sisters."

"Of course." Skylar muttered

"Drink this." Dorothea handed her a cup of tea, Skylar wrinkled her nose. She has always hated tea, it was something about it that she hated. It reminded her of her father in a way, Valentine would have his tea on his desk all the time.

"No thanks." Skylar refused the drink, it only brought her painful memories of a man who was suppose to love his kids.

"Skylnn." Dorothea's tone of voice changed, She sighed and forced herself to drink it. She handed the cup back to Dorothea, Skylar watched her look at the cup. "Hm, seems to me you're in love as well but unlike your friend it's with the right one. I see an angel, someone powerful-" Skylar grabbed the cup and smashed it against the floor, Sera was almost exposed the last thing she wanted were people knowing the truth and her secret. 

"Skylar!" Clary shouted, Skylar walked back and looked over at Jace. He had a confused look on his face, Jace leaned in close enough to whisper into her ear.

"Why did you do that?" Jace asked in a whisper watching Clary look around, Dorothea glared at the two skilled shadowhunters standing in her house. 

"I have my reasons." She whispered and backed away. It was clear he wasn't going get anything out of her now. 

"Clary, what are you doing?" Jace asked, the two blondes looked over and saw her stare at a portal. Clary was amazed, after Dorothea had explained to her what a portal was it all made sense to them. This was Jocelyn's escape route, her way out if something like this happened.

"My mother! We can find out where she wanted to go!" She ran inside, Skylar and Jace ran after her embracing themselves for a rough landing.


	4. Simon Lewis

Isabelle was making dinner for everyone, she stared at her masterpiece and watched it carefully unaware what was going to happen next. "Dinner?" Skylar said walking past the counter and directly towards the cabinets. 

"Yes it is-Jace WAYLAND! More mundies!?" Isabelle shouted seeing a cute nerdy mundie standing closely beside Clary. Jace sighed and walked towards the fridge. 

"We didn't have a choice." Skylar said, she closed the cabinets and scanned the counters. She was starving maybe skipping breakfast wasn't the best idea even if Isabelle did burnt their breakfast.

"The cupcakes are right here." Skylar turned around quickly, Isabelle pointed at the cupcakes with her spoon. "Actually no!" Isabelle smacked Skylar's hand away from the sweets and shook her head. Skylar backed away as Isabelle pointed at her with the spoon. "You need to eat real food, no more sweets!"

"Ridiculous. This is real food" Skylar said and pouted, Jace kept eating and knew it was best to leave this between the girls. The last time he stepped into a disagreement he got a black eye from Skylar. 

"What is ridiculous is how much sweets you eat in a day."

"What can I say, I love being a fatty." Skylar replied and stuck her tongue out, Isabelle rolled her eyes and stirred her soup. 

"Anyway how did everything go?" 

"Well other than me almost dying great." Skylar said softly hoping that Isabelle didn't hear the last part, she was wrong.

"You almost what now?"

"Died.." Skylar repeated, Isabelle hit Jace on his shoulder with the spoon.

"Ow! What the hell?!"

"You almost let her die?!"

"Listen here Iz, I would never let her die and you know that. A Forsaken caught us by surprise." Jace said defending himself, Skylar nodded in agreement . All he had done was save her from death.

"Can we find Hodge?" Clary asked

"Yes we can."

"I'm Simon."

"Isabelle." She replied and winked at him.

~

Skylar laid her head on Jace's shoulder, they were in Jace's room bored out of their mind. Skylar had woken up a few minutes ago when one of the Silent Brothers had come to The Institute for Clary. "I need to ask you something." Jace said

"What is it?"

"Well there is some girl that I happen to like very much..but I am afraid of telling her."

"Jace Wayland is afraid of telling her?" Skylar repeated in shock, she moved away from him not knowing how to feel about this girl. "She must be special then."

"Most definitely special, I think you know her."

"You think? Hmm.."

"She's a tough girl, loves eating and happens to be close to my little sister.." Jace hinted, hoping she could have figured it out. Skylar sat there thinking about it, Jace has dozens of girls that go after him. "Seriously Skye? It's not that hard."

"Clary?"

"She may like to eat but Isabelle doesn't seem to like her either." 

"I don't know Jace!" Skylar was started to get frustrated, she sighed. 

"Come here." Skylar crawled over feeling like an idiot, she couldn't think of a girl that she knew. "I am talking about you." Jace said and smiled, Alec was right all along Jace did like her. 

"I knew that." Skylar said softly and shrugged. "Totally knew that, I knew it...I so knew that..Jace please stop me before I say something so stupid-" Jace grabbed her hands and pulled her in for a kiss. She ran her fingers through his hair, Jace put his hands on her hips and pulled her closer. The kiss was warm, passionate and worth the wait, it sent delightful shivers down Skylar's spine. 

"Hey Skye!-" Isabelle froze seeing the two were getting to close, she covered her eyes an giggled. Skylar pulled away and fell off Jace's bed, she felt her cheeks heat up from embarrassment. "Well that was unexpected." Isabelle said, Jace rolled his eyes and sat up. 

"Why are you here?" Jace asked, Isabelle had ruined everything for the two. 

"Brother Jeremiah is asking to see Skylar,"

"Why?" Skylar asked, it was an odd request. 

"He wants to see your memories, you don't have to do it."

"Fine." Skylar stood up, Isabelle tilted her head and stopped Skylar from leaving. "What?" Isabelle fixed her parabatai's shirt and smiled. 

"There you go." Skylar walked away still slightly embarrassed. 

"Try not to break her heart will ya?" Isabelle said and walked off as well, Jace slid off his bed and left. 

~

Brother Jeremiah placed his hands on the side of Skylar's head, she relaxed and gulped feeling nervous. He wanted to go through her memories, when Brother Jeremiah attempted to go through her mind Skylar's necklace began to glow and let out a violent pulse scaring Skylar to death.

She backed away slowly, breathing heavily. Her hands were shaking, was this her or was it Seraphina? "What was that?" Isabelle asked, Brother Jeremiah stood there frozen for a second until he spoke.

"It seems your memories are being guarded by a strong force."

Skylar walked back and turned around, Alec tilted his head and saw something was terribly wrong with her. "Skye, are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Is there anything you can do?" Hodge asked

"I will need to take Clarissa to Silent City, Skylnn's mind is safe and very well guarded. The Brothers will not be able to reach Skylnn's memories."

"I'll do it." Clary said, Skylar walked over to Jace and sighed. She didn't want to say this but it was necessary.

"Go with her." Jace looked down at her and nodded, he gazed into her bright blue eyes and kissed her forehead. 

"I will." Skylar smiled and kissed his cheek. 

"Thank you."


	5. Sisters

Skylar and Alec walked into the diner, Alec watched her eyes light up at the sight of Jace Wayland sitting in one of the booths with Clary sitting across from him. Skylar slid beside Clary for Alec's sake, she picked up the menu and looked through it. "You two are a mess." Jace pointed out, Alec looked like he rolled out of his bed and Skylar's hair was up in a messy bun, she wore leggings and a sweatshirt that belonged to Jace.

"I was up cleaning, my messy ass room." Skylar said

"While I was asleep on her bed." Alec added

"Anyway what happened?" Skylar asked

"There is a spell blocking my memories." Clary answered, Skylar had decided it was best if she bonded with her sister for once. "Magnus Bane."

"The warlock?"

"Yes."

"I know him, epic parties." Skylar said and looked through the menu, she wasn't in the mood to eat.

"Interesting, how well do you know him?" Jace asked

"Well enough." Skylar responded and put the menu down on the table. 

"Don't order any of the faerie food, It tends to make humans a little crazy. One minute you're munching a faerie plum, the next minute you're running naked down Madison Avenue with antlers on your head. Not," he added, "that this has ever happened tome." Skylar and Alec exchanged looks and contained their laughter. 

"Human food is right here." Skylar turned the menu around for Clary and pointed at it. "I want to apologize for being a bitch to you." Clary smiled sweetly.

"It's fine, I understand things are changing now." The sisters smiled and hugged each other. Skylar and Clary began to talk as if they had known each other for years, Jace watched he can see how Skylar's eyes had brightened up, Clary looked more happy it was such a relief. 

"Have room for two more?" Isabelle asked with a smile on her face, Skylar scooted aside and let her parabatai sit beside her. "What happened?"

"Magnus Bane."

"Talking about the warlock, look what I have." Isabelle pulled out an invitation to a downworlder part and waved it in there faces. "And guess who's throwing it?"

"Magnus, yeah I know. I have a V.I.P Invitation." Skylar said and stuck out her tongue, she pulled it out of her pocket at waved in Isabelle's face.

"I hate you." Iz mumbled and frowned. The parabatai's looked at each other and giggled.

"So are we going?" Alec asked

"You can take my invitation, Hodge says my wound is infected and that I should stay in to prevent any further injuries."

"I'll stay with you." Jace said, he didn't want to leave her alone like that. Skylar shook her head and reached for his hand.

"I'll be fine." She said softly

~

Skylar stood beside Jace waiting for Clary and Isabelle. She wasn't going but she needed to make sure Clary was okay with going without her. Jace reached for her hand and held it tightly. "She'll be fine."

"I hope so, I don't want her to get hurt." Skylar admitted, it was odd being an older sister but she realized that Clary is her responsibility as long as their mother is missing it's her job to protect her.

"I'll make sure she's safe but do me a favor," Skylar looked up at him and waited. "Take care of yourself." She nodded slowly, it was adorable seeing him worry for her.

"I will." Clary and Isabelle walked out if the room and towards the pair with smiled on their faces. "Ready?" Skylar asked Clary who nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Remember Magnus is expecting to see me, so-" Skylar slipped off a ring from her pinkie finger and handed it to Jace. 

"A ring?"

"A ring he gave me when I was a child, just give it to him and tell him who you are. He should be able to help you afterwards."

"Why did he give you that ring?" Isabelle asked

"At some point I lived with him, but I left to live here."

"That's why you would sneak out at night the first few days. You were seeing him.." Alec said, it made perfect sense now at first he believed Skylar had found herself a new man but that didn't make sense it was clear she was in love with Jace.

"Yeah, he would take me out to eat but as I got older I have gotten busier. I barely see him anymore but we do talk once in awhile."

"Good to know he isn't a threat." Jace said and cleared his throat.

"Are you insecure?" Simon asked earning himself a glare from Jace.

"Absolutely not weasel, I am the most egotistic bastard you'll ever meet."

"That," Skylar smiled "Is something I can agree on."

~

"I need sleep." Skylar glance at the drink Hodge had made for her, it was suppose to help with the wound and may cause drowsiness. She pinched her nose and poured the mysterious drink into her mouth, she forced herself to swallow and shook her head. "Awful just awful." Skylar mumbled and put the glass cup down on her night stand. She laid on her bed and closed her eyes, the affects were stronger than she expected within a minute she was out cold.

Hodge opened the door slightly and let Valentine slowly walk inside his daughter's room. "She should be out for hours." Hodge said "Don't do anything noticeable, she's a very observant girl."

"I know." Valentine said with a dark grin on his face. "She's my child." Hodge closed the door behind Valentine and sighed. Was he doing the right thing? Valentine walled closer and put his hand on her forehead, Skylar's necklace began to glow brightly and let out a violent pulse making Valentine back away slowly. "Seraphina."

"Why are you here?" The Archangel asked in a dark tone, she hated this man from the very beginning.

"To see my daughter."

"You do not care for your children or else you wouldn't have done the things you have done to Skylnn."

"I did it out of love." Valentine hissed, Seraphina chuckled at such nonsense. 

"Love? That is not love Valentine, you hit her until she couldn't scream. You're a monster and once Skylnn frees me I will punish you for your crimes. Now leave." Valentine turned around and walked out of the room, the necklace stopped glowing and pulsing. If she wasn't paying attention he could have hurt Skylar while she was drugged.


	6. Madame Dorothea

Dorothea slowly approached wanting to get a closer look at the cup, Jace and Alec stepped in front of her protectively. "No offense but our people are the only ones that touch the cup." Jace said with his hand near his blade, Dorothea looked shocked at such a thing.

"Let's not be hasty. Valentine would be displeased if anything were to happen to the Cup." 

"Demon?" Skylar muttered for Seraphina to answer.

"Yes, Abbadon the Demon of the Abyss."

"Now I don't know what this is about but we're leaving." Jace said, Skylar grabbed the card and put the cup back in it. She then placed the card inside her jacket and reached for her sword slowly. 

"Why did you put it back?" Dorothea asked, Skylar pushed Jace and Alec out of her way and held sword at the demons neck. "What do you think you're doing shadowhunter?"

"Tell me Abbadon, how exactly did you get here? Skylar asked, it hissed at her and backed away opening the Portal door. Before they knew it a black creature came after them, they all ducked. Jace cursed under his breath, this couldn't be happening now. The apartment was a disaster already, jewelry and papers scattered everywhere. 

"I thought you said demonic activity was low?!" Alec shouted as he stood up.

"It was." Jace growled and swore again. He helped Skylar up who looked around. "Are you okay?"

"Where did it go?" Skylar asked, a loud noise had scared them. They saw the creature slowly coming towards them, growling and hissing, ooze come out of it. Jace grabbed Alec who was in terrible shock away then grabbed Skylar's arm pulling her back.

"Give me the cup Skylnn." It hissed "And I will let you live."

"You need me." Skylar replied "Or else you will never get the cup." The creature moved closer to her and it's hot breath piercing her skin. "Go ahead." She whispered, when it moved to attack her someone had stepped in. Skylar eye's widened realizing it was Alec, Isabelle let out a scream calling his name. She caught Alec and laid him down on the floor, she couldn't believe he had done something stupid. 

Jace watched his parabatai crumble, Jace was going to step in to stop it from hurting Skylar but Alec was able to read his brother quickly and did it instead. Isabelle ran over as Jace took on the demon alone, Skylar pulled out her stele and tried Marking him several times. "Is it working?" Isabelle asked

"No it's not, shit!" Skylar said and inhaled sharply. 

"Jace!" He had run over as Clary thanked Simon for saving them. "We need to get him home."

"The Marks aren't working, he has demon venom in his system." Skylar had guilt written all over her face, why did he have to do that?

~

"How is he?" Jace asked Skylar who walked over with Alec's blood all over her before Skylar could say anything a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I almost got him killed." She whispered and looked at Jace, how can he love someone who almost killed his parabatai? Her hands began to tremble at such a thought, Alec and her were close. He was comfortable enough to tell her how he felt about Jace without feeling ashamed. Jace shook his head, he grabbed her chin softly forcing her to look him in the eye.

"You didn't he, he knew that I was going to jump between the demon and you. He did it before I could...I should have left you and Clary here." He said, Skylar blinked slowly and pulled away. 

"He'll never forgive me."

"Alec loves us all, he did something each one of us would have done for you and one another. Wouldn't you jump to save Isabelle?"

"Always."

"Exactly, Skye we're warriors. We do anything that is necessary to succeed and that is what we did Skye even if we're overwhelmed with guilt. We may have just saved our people."

"Clary tells me you have the cup?" Hodge asked walking out the infirmary with Clary by his side, she nodded slowly. "Follow me children." He led the three shadowhunters into the library and closed the door behind them. "May I see it?" Skylar was hesitated at first, it was Seraphina's emotions that had been affecting her choice at the moment. She pulled out the card and then pulled out The Mortal Cup slowly, it was a magnificent sight. "So beautiful. Do you know what you have done children?"

"I am not sure what you mean about that?" Jace said, Hodge sucked in air as he stared at Jace's facial features.

"You look so much like him."

"Like who?" Jace asked

"Your father." Hodge looked at Hugo. "Hugin." Was all he said, the bird dived straight for Skylar's face.


	7. Valentine Morgenstern

Clary pushed her sister out of the way saving them both from the vicious bird, the cup fell out of Skylar's hand. When the sisters looked up Hodge stood there holding the Mortal Cup in his hands. "You bastard." Skylar said, she saw Jace on the floor unconscious. "Jace!?" She stood up slowly, Hodge shook his head.

"Stay there." Skylar froze "He's not hurt,"

"All this time you worked for Valentine." Clary said dryly.

"I am one of his men." The girls heard a door open and footsteps approaching, Skylar turned around and her eyes widened.

"Father." She whispered in disbelief, her heart began to race, her palms were sweaty this was the affect this cruel man had on his own child. Valentine looked at her and walked over to Hodge, he grabbed the Mortal Cup and glanced down at Jace.

"Did you hurt him?"

"No, he's simply unconscious."

"Good."

"You promised you wouldn't hurt them."

"I did not say such a thing."

"The children had nothing to do with this." Hodge said

"I had no idea how fond you were of children." Skylar stood there frozen, she couldn't face this man not yet and not now.  They were invisible, Valentine didn't seem to see them.

"Is my curse lifted?" Hodge asked, Valentine nodded and picked up Jace. 

"It is done, enjoy your freedom." When Skylar blinked, Valentine, Jace and The Mortal Cup were gone. Skylar fell onto her knees and sucked in some air. 

"Hodge what did you do?" Skylar whispered in disbelief, Hodge sighed and cleared his throat.

"I did what was necessary." He replied, Skylar was filled with sudden rage. He sold these children out, Jace was gone, Valentine was alive and now the Cup was gone as well, Jocelyn was still missing and Alec was hurt. Could things get any worse? Skylar pushed Hodge to the floor and pulled out her sword. 

"Where are they?" She asked, Clary gasped and gulped.

"Skye, don't hurt him!" Hodge looked at the red head and looked at Skylar, he didn't want to hurt the children. 

"She won't do it, I am your only chance." Hodge said, Skylar put her sword away and sighed.

"I can't kill you, you're right." Skylar turned around on her heels, and glanced back at him. "But if Jace is hurt, if anyone is hurt I will come after you." She said in such a dark tone, Clary tilted her head now realizing how well deadly and dark suited Skylar well.

~

Skylar and Clary ran into a room shouting Jace's name repeatedly, everything was chaotic at the moment. They had found Luke who told them the story of their father and mother, the shocking news was about their brother who was Skylar's twin. She had a twin and barely remembered him it was heart breaking for her not being able to remember someone who was suppose to be her older twin brother. "Jace?" Skylar said seeing him standing there.

"Skylar? What are you doing here?" Skylar hugged him tightly, he held her tightly as well . 

"I came for you." Skylar said 

"You shouldn't have Skye." Skylar planted a kiss on his cheek and closed her eyes relieved, Clary watched with a smile on her face. "If something happened to you-" Skylar kissed him, Jace pulled her closer filling in the gap and pulled away.

"Nothing did, Luke helped us."

"Luke?"

"The werewolf." Clary said "He's downstairs fighting off Forsaken."

"You need to call it off, this is a huge misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You were kidnapped. We need to go." She tried to pull away but he didn't let her go. "Jace?"

"I can't."

"Where did you get those clothes?" Clary asked, last time she had saw him was wearing bloody, dirty clothing.

"If I told you the truth, you'd say I was crazy,"  Skylar gulped, he had a smile on his face. 

"My father gave me these clothes."

"Jace your father died." Skylar whispered not wanting to hurt his feelings.

"Hodge lied to us, lied to me. My father has been alive all these years."

"Fine, where is Michael Wayland then?"

"My father is-" Jace was cut off by the sound of someone entering the room, Clary and Skylar looked back seeing Valentine walk into the room. 

"So have you gathered your things? Our Forsaken can hold off the wolf-men for only so-" Valentine looked stunned to see the girls here. "What is this?" Skylar froze once again, she was so weak in front of this man every time she saw him. 

"This is my father." Jace finished

~

Skylar pushed away Jace and walked back slowly, she was realizing what was about to happen. "Am I interrupting something?" Valentine asked "Son, who are these young ladies?" He asked, 

"This is Skylar and this is Clary Fray." Jace introduced them, Clary took the lead for this one while her sister kept herself from breaking down. 

"You're not Jace's father," Clary said. "You're trying to trick us. Jace's father was Michael Wayland. The Lightwoods know it. Everyone knows it." 

 "The Lightwoods were misinformed," said Valentine. "They truly believed- believe that Jace is the son of their friend Michael. As does the Clave. Even the Silent Brothers do not know who he really is. Although soon enough, they will." "But the Wayland ring-"

"It was flipped the wrong way." Valentine said "Simple mistake." Skylar suddenly felt the courage to speak.

 "The Uprising was your fault." She said, Valentine glanced at her not expecting her to say a  word. "You let people die because of you! You ruined my life! You've done nothing but make my life a living nightmare!" Skylar snapped and stepped back, she never had the guts to stand up to her father as a child.

"What are you talking about?" Valentine asked "This is the first time I have ever seen you." Skylar walked closer to him, Jace grabbed her wrist holding her back. 

"Stop lying!"

"Skylar that is enough! Don't talk to my  father like that." Skylar turned around and smacked him across the face.

"He's not your father!" 

"Why are you so determined not to believe us?" Jace rubbed his cheek that burned red from the smack.

 "Because she loves you," Jace looked at Skylar who stayed silent. 

"She fears I am taking advantage of you," he said. "That I have brainwashed you. It isn't so,of course. If you looked into your own memories, Skylar, you would know it."

"Skye, I l-" Valentine cut him off immediately.

"Let her come to us one her own Jonathan."

"Jonathan? I thought Jace was your name?" Clary asked

"Jace is a nickname." Jace said "For my initials."

"Jonathan Christopher." Skylar and Clary said in unison

"How did you two know-"

"Jace, I had thought to spare you. I thought a story of a mother who died would hurt you less than the story of a mother who abandoned you before your first birthday."

"My mother is alive?"

"She is," said Valentine. "Alive, and asleep in one of the downstairs rooms at this very moment. Yes, Jocelyn is your mother, Jonathan. And Skylar is your twin and Clary is your baby sister." Skylar felt her heart shatter, she was in love with her own twin brother? She felt disgusting, horrified how could something like this had happened? Jace's face had lost all color, he felt his heat shatter too. This is what Dorothea meant about falling in love with the wrong person.

"This is not true. Please tell me this isn't true?" He looked at Skylar who now stood far away from them holding back tears.

"Jace, don't talk to her." Clary said, "Leave her alone."

"Clarissa, your sister needs to hear the truth for once."

"I've heard enough from you father." Skylar said and ran her fingers through her blonde hair. 

"Girls get out of here now." Luke said walking in with a dagger in his hand, he was ready to fight with Valentine. Skylar grabbed Clary's hand and led her towards the door, Jace stepped between Skylar and the door.

"I can't let you out, it's too dangerous." Skylar let Clary's arm go and watched Jace who avoided eye contact with her.

"This is the end Lucian." Clary turned around when she heard Valentine say that, she ran over and stood between him and Luke. 

"No!" She shouted, Valentine looked at his youngest child, eyes filled with nothing but rage.

"Move." He hissed "Clarissa move! Skylnn, Jonathan remove her now! Or else I will kill her!" Skylar looked at Jace and smiled lightly.

"I love you." She mumbled, it was hard to admit now knowing the truth but she needed to say it to help him. Jace needed to help Skylar take down Valentine,  

"I love you too." He mumbled back, in a blink of an eye both of them stood in front of Valentine. The tip of their sword touching Valentine's neck.

"I should have known the twins would gang up on me." Valentine said, he dropped his weapon and put his hands up surrendering. "Kill me."

"You know we can't do that."

"Softhearted children." Skylar giggled

"Softhearted warriors you mean? Your soldiers, you trained us quite well I will admit that but your methods of training were cruel father..whips and beatings weren't necessary because even before those punishments I would have listened to your criticism but you couldn't wait to hit me.." Skylar said, Luke walked over and put his hand on both of their shoulders. 

"I'll handle this from here." Skylar pulled her sword away and looked at Jace, he held it steady as if he wanted to kill his father. Skylar put her sword away and walked over to Jace. 

"Give it to Luke." She whispered, he glanced at her for a second and gave it. Jace handed the sword to Luke.

"You all should leave.." The three Morgenstern siblings nodded and made there exit leaving Luke and Valentine alone.


	8. (City Of Ashes) New Beginnings

It had been a while since Valentine had told the truth to his children, it didn't affect Clary as much as it did for Skylar who moved out of The Institute right after to avoid seeing Jace and stayed in the Hunter Moon's office most of her time with Luke. He needed to keep an eye on her, Jocelyn has told him before how reckless Skylar could be when she lost control of her life.

Isabelle seen Skylar sometimes and talked to her on the phone all the time, as well as for Alec. Clary had decided to give Simon a chance and saw Jace sometimes but when she did he was rude and cold to her. It was clear neither of them were taking this easy.

Skylar stared at the food Luke had brought her, she laid back down on the couch and pulled the blanket over her head. She thought starving herself would make her feel pain or anything, all she felt was sadness, emptiness in her heart. What did Jace do to her? "Are you going to eat?" Luke asked, he had to find a way to force her to eat or else he would have failed Jocelyn by giving up on her daughter so easily.

"No." Before Luke can argue with her, he heard some loud noise coming from the bar. He walked out for a second, Skylar closed her eyes and all she could see was Jace and her over and over again. It was on replay in her mind for days now, the kisses, the embraces, the smiles and the laughter. She began to sob quietly, it hurt like hell. 

"Who's here?" Skylar opened her eyes hearing Jace's voice, before she knew it he had pulled the blanket off Skylar and froze. She looked pale, ill, her once bright blue eyes were now darker. "Skylar." 

Skylar sat up slowly and looked at Luke, she was fuming how could he let Jace in here after what happened. "I had no choice, he was picking fights with my Pack. I thought maybe you two should talk."

"There is nothing to talk about." Skylar said and hugged herself tightly. Jace sat down beside her and cleared his throat. 

"Why did you leave?" He asked, Jace knew they couldn't be together but he would at least wanted to see her at The Institute everyday.

"I-I needed time away, it's not everyday you learn your father is alive." Skylar said and avoided eye contact, in the corner of her eye Clary walked into the office.

"What happened?" She asked Jace

"My adoptive mother tosses me out of the house with instructions never to darken her door again." Jace responded and stared at the floor.

"Did Maryse say why she was exiling you, so to speak?"

"She doesn't believe that I thought I was Michael Wayland's son. She accused me of being init with Valentine all along—saying I helped him get away with the Mortal Cup. She also believes Skylar was involved."

"Me? I am the last person she shouldn't trust, I hate that man."

"Then why didn't you kill him?" Jace asked looking over at her, he was right. Why didn't she stab him right in the heart and end it all? "You still have love for our father."

"Why didn't you? I stepped away when Luke instructed me too but you stood there as if you were going to kill him. I guess he was right, the twins are softhearted." Skylar said

"You two don't look alike.." Clary pointed out, Jace had golden eyes and locks, while Skylar had bright blue eyes and normal blonde hair. She was short, and he was tall, he was egoistic and Skylar barely said a word about loving herself as much as he did. "Or act the same."

"Clary not every set of twins are alike, each one have their differences."

"Though we both happen to get reckless at times like this." Jace said

"That is true, and I can't let you ruin your life Jace. We're taking you back to The Institute." Skylar said "And we're clearing our names, I will be damned if the Clave tries to tear apart our reputation that we worked so hard to build." For a second there she seemed like herself, Jace and Clary saw how her eyes had cleared up.

~

"Don't tell me you have already called The Inquisitor?" Luke asked, Maryse shook her head quickly and sighed.

"I didn't! Did you think the Clave wouldn't involve itself in this wild tale of Forsaken warriors and Portals and staged deaths? After what Hodge did? We're all under investigation now, thanks to Valentine, The Inquisitor could put Jace in prison. She could strip his Marks. I thought it would be better..."

"And me?" Skylar asked

"Your punish may be worse. They can say you were brainwashed due to the abuse. When you first got here you were still having trouble adjusting to this life" Skylar sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 

"Leave her out of this, Skylar is a victim." Jace said defending her, Maryse sighed.

"I can't do anything The Clave see you two as possible threats."

"We're staying." Skylar said "Sometimes The Clave is wrong."


	9. (City Of Ashes) Imogen Herondale

Skylar walked into the library seeing Jace and an older lady standing in front of him with a cold look. "Skylnn, you've decided to join." Imogen said, Skylar stood beside Jace and glanced at him. "You have nothing to say?" She asked, Skylar stayed silent not having anything to say. Maryse watched carefully and gulped. 

"My name is Jace," he said. "Not boy. Jace Wayland." 

"You have no right to the name of Wayland," she said. "You are Jonathan Morgenstern. To claim the name of Wayland makes you a liar. Just like your father."

"Actually," said Jace, "I prefer to think that I'm a liar in a way that's uniquely my own." He crossed his arms, Imogen took a step closer trying to make him fear her.

"You are intolerant of authority, just as your father was. Like the angel whose name you both bear." She grabbed his chin and let her nails dig into his skin. "Lucifer was rewarded for his rebellion when God cast him into the pits of hell. If you defy my authority, I can promise that you will envy him his fate." She pulled away, blood slowly traveled down his chin. "And you," Imogen stepped closer to Skylar staring her down. "Are as much as a nuisance as your brother, do you hear me?"

"Don't test me." Skylar said, her white gem necklace turned black for a second it was her rage and Seraphina's rage. "I can be just as ruthless as the man who tortured me." She said, Imogen stepped back in shock.

"Are you threatening me?" 

"I think it's fair, you did threat my b-brother. Now you see where we both stand, I behind Jace and you behind The Clave but who will win?" This was a whole new side of Skylar, Maryse stood back and watched carefully. 

"I like you Skylnn, brave and a smart girl but family isn't always the best choice."

"It's Skylar, not girl or Skylnn only family calls me that."

"Watch your tone child." Imogen moved closely ready to grab her chin as she did to Jace but was stopped. Jace grabbed her wrist and let it go slowly not wanting to hurt her. 

"You can hit me, you can beat me, verbally abuse me but you will not touch her."

"Inquisitor Herondale. He's agreed to a trial by the Sword. You can find out whether he's telling the truth." Maryse said hoping to defuse the situation, Imogen nodded.

"About his father? Yes. I know I can. You know, Maryse, the Clave is not pleased with you. You and Robert are the guardians of the Institute. You're just lucky your record over the years has been relatively clean. Few demonic disturbances until recently, and everything's been quiet the past few days. No reports, even from Idris, so the Clave is feeling lenient. We have sometimes wondered if you'd actually rescinded your allegiance to Valentine. As it is, he set a trap for you and you fell right into it. One might think you'd know better."

"There was no trap. My father knew the Lightwoods would raise me if they thought I was Michael Wayland's son. That's all."

"Do you know about the cuckoo bird, Jonathan Morgenstern?" Imogen asked, Skylar cringed when she had called him by his full name. It reminded her of the heartache she was unable to get over. "You see, cuckoos are parasites. They lay their eggs in other birds' nests. When the egg hatches, the baby cuckoo pushes the other baby birds out of the nest.The poor parent birds work themselves to death trying to find enough food to feed the enormous cuckoo child who has murdered their babies and taken their places." 

"Enormous?" said Jace.

"Did you just call me fat?" 

"It was an analogy."

"I am not fat." 

"And I," said Maryse, "don't want your pity, Imogen. I refuse to believe the Clave will punish either myself or my husband for choosing to bring up the son of a dead friend."

"We never meant to bring harm to The Lightwoods, I've worked hard, and trained hard—say whatever you want about my father, but he made a Shadowhunter out of me. I've earned my place here." 

"Don't defend your father to me," the Inquisitor said. "I knew him. He was—is—the vilest of men."

"That word describes him well." Skylar admitted and looked down at the floor, she could remember that horrifying nights so vividly.

"I do not condone domestic abuse, have you showed your brother your scars?"

"Inquisitor." those files were kept private, you cannot openly speak of such personal matter." Maryse said quickly, unbelievable this women had brought up something so personal.

"Her brother should know the truth."

"The truth is, I will not allow you to bring up something so vile without her consent." Skylar looked at Maryse who seemed worked up. "Skylar, did she ask you for permission?"

"No."

"I thought so, Inquisitor." Herondale I will not stand here and let you take advantage of my children." Jace froze, Maryse had called them her children even through everything she still considered them as her children.

"These children are not yours, they belong to Valentine."

"They may not be mine by blood but I did raise them as my own." Skylar and Jace watched Maryse and Imogen go back and forth.

"Skye, leave." Jace said, he didn't want Maryse getting in trouble for protecting them. "Please." He begged, Skylar turned around and walked out of the library. 

~

Clary and Simon walked upstairs, Luke had explained that Skylar has been getting by the day. The pair decided to buy some food and bring some movies for them to watch. Clary opened Skylar's room and walked inside with Simon following her. Isabelle sat on the bed as Skylar laid on the bed with her fave buried into her pillow. "Is she okay?" Simon asked, Isabelle shrugged.

"She's been like that for a while now."

"Did you check to make sure she's breathing?" Clary asked

"I'm alive." Skylar said pulling away from the pillow, she sat up and sighed. "What's going on?" She asked, as soon as she said that Alec walked into her room also and walked over to the bed.

"We're are here to help you." He said, Clary put down the large pizza box and bags filled with drinks and treats. Simon walked over to her TV and looked through the pile of movies he brought for them to watch.

"I don't need help." Skylar said, Isabelle chuckled and sighed. Max walked into Skylar's room with bunch of books, he smiled and rushes over to everyone.

"You need all the help you can get." Isabelle said and helped Max with the books, Simon put on a movie as Clary handed out plates to everyone and drinks. Skylar was in emotional wreck, she felt her eyes start to water up again but it wasn't because she was sad...it was because she was happy that she had some amazing friends.


	10. (City Of Ashes) Seelie Court

Skylar and Isabelle had been in the park waiting for Jace, Clary and Simon. Skylar agreed to come because Clary was willing to go. Both of the girls wore their gear, Isabelle wore her heel boots and a long black dress, Skylar wore some black jeans, with a red crop tight and a leather jacket.  "Izzy." Jace said, Isabelle turned around and hug him tightly.

"Jace!" She said and smiled, it was about time she saw him now. Isabelle pulled away and glanced at Skylar. 

"Skylar." Jace said, Skylar walked over to him and hugged Jace tightly, she was relieved that he was alright. She pulled away quickly and cleared her throat, Isabelle smiled brightly.

 "How did you get Magnus to let Jace leave?" Isabelle asked Clary

"Traded him for Alec."

"Not permanently right?"

"No," said Jace. "Just for a few hours. Unless I don't come back, In which case, maybe he does get to keep Alec. Think of it as a lease with an option to buy." 

"Are we ready to go?" Skylar asked, Isabelle led them towards the pond, she walked into the pond. Skylar followed Isabelle and gulped, they were going to be soaking wet. 

"For the love of the Angel, don't eat or drink anything while we're underground, any of you. Okay?" Isabelle said

"Underground, nobody said anything about underground." said Simon

"Come on, We only have until the moon moves." Isabelle said, she reached the center of the pond and smiled. "Go ahead Jace." Jace walked past Skylar sending shivers down her spine. Jace stepped backward into the reflection of the moon and vanished. Then Isabelle stepped through, Skylar did, Simon and then Clary. 

Skylar hugged herself tightly and sighed, her clothes clung onto her weighing her down. She stumbled lightly, Jace steady her and smiled lightly. "Cold?"

"I'm fine thank you." Skylar replied

"You don't look fine." He whispered into her ear, Skylar glance at Clary who watched them with an odd facial expression on her face. 

"Stop, she's watching us." Skylar whispered back, Jace looked at Clary who quickly looked away realizing she had been staring at her older siblings for a while now.   

"Can we go?" Simon asked, he wanted to break the tension between everyone.

"Y-Yeah."

~

"Four of these are Nephilim," The Queen said. "The other is a mundane." She stared at the mundane and then looked at Jace.

"Our apologizes, my lady." Jace replied "The mundane is our responsibility. We owe him protection. Therefore we keep him with us." 

"A blood debt?" she murmured. "To a mundane?"

"He saved my life," Jace said admitted, "Please, my lady. We had hoped you would understand. We had heard you were as kind as you were beautiful, and in that case—well," Jace said, "your kindness must be extreme indeed."

"You are as charming as your father, Jonathan Morgenstern," she said, and gestured at the cushions scattered around the floor. "Come, sit beside me. Eat something. Drink. Rest yourselves. Talk is better with wet lips."

"We can't." Skylar whispered to her parabatai, Isabelle opened her mouth to stop Jace from replying.

"It would be unwise to refuse the bounty of the Queen of the Seelie Court." Meliorn warned them, Isabelle shrugged.

"It won't hurt us just to sit down." said Isabelle, Meliorn led them over to the pile of cushions, Skylar sat down and sighed. Skylar zoned out as Jace began to speak to the Queen, she blinked slowly and looked around. Clary nudged Skylar lightly getting her attention. 

"Hm?" Was Skylar's response

"Who would have thought, that Valentine's experiments would turn on him?" The  Queen said, Jace's face lost color when she said that. Clary knew Jace had no idea what he was talking about, but Skylar's face said it all. 

"Experiments?" Isabelle repeated

"You know what I am talking about." The Queen said staring at Skylar.

"I rather not, Lady. It has nothing to do with that nor my knowledge of what he has done." She ignored what Skylar said and looked at the two other clueless Morgensterns.

"Our own, and others'. Ask your father, when next you see him, what blood runs in your veins, Jonathan." 

"I hadn't planned on asking him anything next time I see him," Jace said. "But if you desire it,my lady, it will be done." The Queen smiled.

"I think you are a liar. But what a charming one.Charming enough that I will swear you this: Ask your father that question, and I will promise you what aid is in my power, should you strike against Valentine." 

"Your generosity is as remarkable as your loveliness, Lady. And I think we're done here now," They all rose, The Queen rose as well with a smile on her face.

"A moment, One of you must remain."

"What do you mean?" Jace asked

"Once our food or drink passes mortal lips, the mortal is ours. You know that, Shadowhunter."

 "I'm afraid you're mistaken, Lady." 

"Look to her fingers and tell me she didn't lick them clean." Skylar crossed her arms and looked at Clary's hands. 

"One of the sprites bit my finger—it was bleeding—"  Clary figured it out, she had fallen for the trick.

"I suppose I should have expected a trick like that," Jace said "Why are you doing this? What do you want from us?"

 "Perhaps I am only curious," she said. "It is not often I have young Shadowhunters so close within my purview. Like us, you trace your ancestry to heaven; that intrigues me." 

"But unlike you," said Jace, "there is nothing of hell in us." 

"You are mortal; you age; you die, Thanks to the changes your father worked in you, you are not like other Shadowhunters. Your gifts are different as well Skylnn. You also have gifts beyond my knowledge."

"How can she be released?" Jace asked

"What if I told you she could be freed by a kiss?" Queen said

"You want Jace to kiss you?" Clary said, the Queen began to laugh at such a question.

"Despite his charms, that kiss will not free the girl."

"I could kiss Meliorn." Isabelle suggested

"Nor that. Nor any one of my court."

"Who is it then?" Skylar asked "What do you wish?"

"The kiss that will free the girl is the kiss that she most desires." They all looked at Simon, he walked over and kissed Clary. "No, not from him." The Queen said, she looked at Jace. "From him."

"I-I don't desire him!" Clary said, Jace's eyes widened not another sister in love with him. Jace walked over to Clary, he hated this so much. The moment he leaned in to kiss her quickly, Skylar grabbed Simon's hand and stormed off with him. She had to save him from possible heartache after all she knows the feeling to well.


	11. (City Of Ashes) Broken Heart

Jace knocked on Skylar's room door, he shoved his hands into his pockets and waited. Her door opened slowly, Skylar looked at him through the crack. Her eyes were 

puffy, it looked like she had been crying all day. "Can I come in?" Jace asked

"You're soaking wet." Skylar pointed out

"You have some of my clothes in here, surely you would let me go inside and change."

"You have your own room."

"Skye, please let me in." He begged in a whisper, Skylar gave in stepped aside and let Jace in. She closed the door behind him and turned around. 

"Why here?" She asked and pulled her sleeves up. 

"I needed to see you."

"Isn't one sister enough for today?"

"Don't do that." Jace said "Don't start Skye, I came here to talk not argue."

"Really? I seem to be in the mood to argue since that is all I can do." Skylar said and gulped. Jace stepped back and heard a noise, he looked down and saw a dagger with blood on it.  Jace bent down and picked it up, he walked over to Skylar and grabbed her arm. 

"What the hell is this?" Jace asked, Skylar pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"I was cleaning my weapons and you scared the hell out of me." Skylar showed him the cut on her finger, "I dropped my dagger." 

"I am sorry. I was worried." Jace said and cleared his throat. "Is it the bottom drawer?"

"Yes, it still is." Skylar said, Jace handed her back the dagger and walked over to her bureau.  He opened the last drawer and pulled out some clothes. "Change in the bathroom, do whatever you need to." Skylar walked over to her bed and started to clean up her weapons, Jace walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Skylar put her weapons away and laid down on her bed. Once she heard the shower turn in. "Seraphina?" She called out in a whisper, her necklace began to glow brightly and pulse lightly.

"I can feel your pain."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious."

"Skylnn, I get a feeling your father left out some details."

"Like what?"

"I am not sure what it is about Jonathan."

"Jace." Skylar corrected her, Seraphina let out a sigh.

"I'll figure it out soon enough." Seraphina's voice faded, her necklace stopped glowing and pulsing when Jace walked out of the bathroom with his wet hair. Skylar stared at him, he looked like an angel. 

"I'm going to sleep." Skylar said and slid off the bed, she undid her bed and slid right back into bed.

"I wanted to talk to you." Jace said and tossed the towel into the bathroom. He walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"And I'll listen, I have nothing to say." Skylar admitted and turned onto her side, Jace slid into bed with her and cleared his throat.

"Okay then, if this is better than arguing with you." Jace whispered, he laid down and pulled Skylar close. "I miss you and I know it's stupid but I really miss you." said Jace, she can hear the sadness in his voice. A tear rolled down Skylar's cheek, she felt her lower lip begin to quiver. "Skye, I will always love you.." Skylar turned around in his arms facing him, she put her hand on his cheek and smiled.

"I love you too.." She replied and kissed him, but before it went too far Skylar pulled away knowing how wrong this was. "But we can't do this. We're siblings.."

"We can keep it a secret." Jace said quickly, Skylar turned back around and closed her eyes.

"No we can't and I hate to be the one breaking your heart.." Jace slid out of her bed and left the room, he slammed the door shut behind him. "I can't believe I did that.."

"You did what was right." Skylar saw Isabelle walk into the room, she had heard the entire thing an felt bad. "I know I pushed you two together for years now and looked what I did. You two fell in love and now I am seeing you two break." Skylar sat up slowly, Isabelle sat down on her parabatai's bed and sighed. "I exposed both of your hearts and looked what happened."

"Iz, you may have pushed us together but what happened after was Jace and I. We did that, we let each other fall in love with one another." Skylar said and wiped her tears away, she laid her head on Isabelle's lap. 

"You don't blame me?" Izzy asked rubbing Skylar's back.

"Of course not.." Skylar replied and closed her eyes.

"Go ahead Skye, let it all out..." Skylar let herself go, she began to sob silently as Isabelle comforted her wishing there was something she can do.


	12. (City Of Ashes) J.C.M

Skylar walked around in the night, she had asked to have a few minutes to herself. Ever since she told Jace no was no, he had become closer to Clary possibly attached to her. "My head has been killing me." Skylar mumbled and ran her fingers through her hair, she felt her head pulse lightly. "Seraphina?" She called out and got no response. 

"Skylar." The voice was familiar and sent shivers down her spine. Who was that? She stopped and looked around and saw no one there. Her heart began to race, her father found her..this scared Skylar.

"Seraphina?" Skylar called in a panic, as she started to rush back to Luke's in a hurry but before she could run all the way to Luke's place, she was knocked out from behind not knowing what was going on.

~

Cold finger tips traced the top of the whip scars of Skylar's back lightly, she slowly forced her eyes open and gulped. She was weak, freezing and her vision was slightly blurry. "Finally awake sis." She looked up expecting to see Jace but she saw a boy about her age with light blonde hair and black eyes, jaw line sharp and muscular. 

"Sis?" Skylar said and sat up, he had taken her weapons and jacket. She looked around not knowing where she was, this place was recognizable. "I am not your sister."

"Look at me Skylnn, don't I look familiar?" He asked and leaned closer to her, he started into her eyes with no emotion, nothing. Skylar's eyes widened as a memory slowly was pieced together. She remember a little boy, with black eyes studying with her in the Manor.

Skylar backed away, and slowly realized what was going on now."Jonathan." She said, he nodded slowly and grinned. She suddenly moved closer and hugged him tightly. He hesitated at first but hugged her back, this was a sign of weakness. 

"You must be confused." She pulled away and nodded. "Jace is a Herondale, not a Morgenstern."

"That's great news." Skylar smiled lightly and nodded, she felt her head start to ache once again but this time it was more of a migraine 

"What did you give me?"

"A drug, no one can trace us and you would forget this ever happened in a 24 hours." He told her the truth, there was no point of hiding this from her. She wouldn't remember anyway, Skylar looked down. 

"24 hours?"

"One day is what I wanted to figure out why Jace is so in love with you, After that father wants you." He admitted, Skylar was taken back by what he said, he wanted to know why Jace loved her. Skylar froze feeling her energy being drained, she looked down at her arms and saw her veins were black. 

"A-Are you going to hurt me?" She asked weakly, Jonathan shook his head.

"No, I am not father."

"Yet, you drugged me?"

"For your safety." Jonathan replied, "How are you feeling?"

"Weak, like I am dying."

"Your angel blood must be fighting off the drug, interesting. Stay here, I'll get you something to eat." Jonathan slid off the bed and walked out of the room. Skylar slipped out the bed and stumbled, she walked over to the window and saw water. 

"We're on a ship?" She asked herself in a whisper. "Oh brother, what have you done to me?"

~

"I have tried tracking Skylar," Magnus said putting his phone down, Isabelle sat on Magnus's couch and sighed. It has been three hours since Skylar was kidnapped, after it happened Isabelle contacted her brother right away worried about her parabatai. Skylar was a mess, she was heart broken and reckless.

"I feel sick." Isabelle admitted and placed her hand over her stomach.

"Isabelle, is there anything else you feel?"

"Her body is weak, I don't feel like she's in danger." Isabelle explained and ran her fingers through her dark hair, Alec had found Skylar's phone in the middle of the streets. "What do we do?" Isabelle asked

"Find her." Magnus and Isabelle looked at Jace who walked into the apartment rubbing his wrist softly. "Find Skylar, if something happens to her it will be my fault."

"Tell us what happened?" Alec asked his parabatai, he didn't care at this point if it hurt him to talk about it. 

"She made it clear Alec, she doesn't love me anymore and hates me."

"Maybe she wanted to get kidnapped?" Alec suggested earning himself glares from everyone. 

"Simon and Maia were captured by Valentine!" Clary shouted running into the apartment, Jace cursed under his breath this situation was getting worse and worse.


	13. (City Of Ashes) The Ship

Jonathan had been watching Skylar for an hour, her movement and body language how she had kept staring at the wall hallucinating. She saw a story play out right in front of her, figures fighting, colors flashing. This drug was messing with her mind and vision, she gulped knowing how vulnerable she was at the moment. "He finds you attractive" Jonathan pointed out "No doubt, you're a beautiful girl. Is it your angelic beauty?"

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked him, still staring at the wall.

"Is it your personality? Your bitchy ways?"

"Excuse me?" Skylar broke her stare from the wall and looked at him. "Do you not have a filter?"

"I speak the truth," He took a sup of wine and grinned. "Father's plan won't work, I know it won't. He doesn't see the world the way I do. Want some?"

"No thank you."

"Have some." He hissed

"I don't want any." Skylar groaned, she covered her face for a second. Her head began to ache even worse, Jonathan moved swiftly and was in front of her. He pinned her down and forced her to drink the wine. She began to gag, Skylar tried to push him off but it was useless. She was weak, vulnerable and in pain. 

"I did this to you because I care for you sis..." Jonathan whispered as the room began to fade in her eyes, "Try to stay strong..."

~

Skylar woke up screaming, she sat up and saw she was locked up. "Skylar?!" Simon shouted from his cell, she looked at him and gulped. He was relieved to see her, but he sensed the fear stirring inside her.

"W-Where are we?" She stuttered slightly, she swallowed the taste of metal that filled the room.

"Your father, he captured us for some ritual." Simon tried to explain, but he had no idea what was going on.

"How did I get here? I was walking and all of the sudden I-I am here?"

"I don't know.." Simon said, they stayed quiet hearing foot steps approached the cells. Skylar looked up and saw her father with two men beside him. Her eyes widened, he did capture her after all. 

"F-father." She managed to say, her heart was racing this was the worse thing that could ever happen to her and Simon.

"Since your betrayal, men teach my daughter a lesson." The cell opened making a creaking noise, Skylar crawled away and let out a scream when the men grabbed her arms and dragged her away. She cried for help, she called out for Simon and anyone to help her.

"Leave her alone!" Simon shouted, he had never seen a shadowhunter like this before, screaming for their life, weak and in tears. He had tried to reach for her through the cell bars and wanted to curse. He couldn't do anything he was just a vampire.

"Shut it." Valentine said, he turned around and walked towards Simon's cell. "Soon I'll need you." He pointed at Simon and smirked.

~

"I'm sorry." Simon apologized and pulled away from Jace after drinking his blood. 

"It's fine, where's Skylar?" Before Simon could answer, muffled screams was what they heard. "Is that-?"

"Her, yes and we need to hurry." Simon said "Or we could go after Clary." Jace needed to make a decision, Skylar or Clary? He knew the obvious answer, Skylar needed him more than ever. 

"We need to hurry, what ever they're doing to her must be vile." Jace pulled out his blade, Simon led him through the ship ready for anything. 

Jace kicked the door wide open, the circle members turned around and pulled out their weapon. Skylar was tied up, blood slowly moving down her back, fresh wounds gushing blood. As Jace fought with the two circle member. "I need something to cut her out." Simon said, Jace grabbed the blade in the circle members hand and threw it cutting the rope holding Skylar up. "Or you can do that." Simon caught her, he's temptation grew stronger when her blood was all over him. His fangs slowly revealed themselves, Simon shook his head and swallowed his own thirst down. Jace finished the last member and fixed his hair.  

"We need to get her out of here now."

"I-I can walk." Skylar said weakly, Simon put her down and let her stand on her own. Skylar covered her mouth forcing herself not to scream, she can feel the demon metal start to burn her. It was burying itself deep and deep into her skin.

"What's wrong?" Jace asked walking over to her, he cupped her face and saw nothing but pain in her eyes. She felt a quiver of pain, she put her hands on his chest softly and held back the scream with all her might.

"Catch me." She whispered weakly and closed her eyes. Skylar stumbled, Jace caught her and carried her bridal style. 

"Stay with me Skye." He whispered lightly and looked over at Simon "Blood sucker, we need to hurry." Simon nodded in agreement and led them out of there quickly. 


	14. (City Of Ashes) Epilogue

kylar followed Jace into taki's, after a long day with Isabelle helping her reorganizing her closet in order. He had convinced Skylar to join him, he felt as if they needed to speak about the last time they did. Skylar hugged herself tightly feeling weak, and exhausted. After the ship, her fresh whip wounds were having trouble healing.   
Magnus has giving her weakly check ups and some spells to keep her feeling well enough to walk around for a week. He slid into a booth, she sat across from him and picked up the menu. "How are you feeling?" Jace asked looking up from his menu.   

"Same, weak and tired." Skylar admitted and smiled weakly. Kaelie walked over and wrote down their orders, Skylar asked for a simple smoothie while Jace asked for sweet potatoes fries and food for The Lightwoods. Kaelie walked away leaving Skylar and Jace alone, Skylar tapped on the table lightly with her finger nails.  Jace watched her, these wounds were killing her. Her nail polish was picked off, her hair was a mess, her always perfect skin had lost it's color.  

"Tired? Have you been sleeping?" He asked

"No...I can't sleep properly." Skylar said and sighed. "It just hurts to lay on my back." 

"Have you told Magnus?"

"No, he's been doing a lot for me already." Skylar said, Kaelie walked back over with Jace's fries and Skylar's vanilla milkshake. She left once again, Skylar slowly drank the milkshake and smiled. 

"He wouldn't mind, Magnus adores you." Skylar nodded

"He does." 

"We should talk about the last time we spoke."

"Yeah..I didn't mean to sound like a bitch but it needed to be done. We can't do this and you know that."

"I agree," He reached for her hand and held it for a second, his thumb traced one of her scars on her hand. Her heart skipped a beat, she didn't know how to get rid of this feeling..it would never go away and she understood that now. "That's why from this day forward I will be your big brother." He pulled his hand away from hers and cleared his throat. "That's what you want right?" Skylar forced herself to smile.

"Of course." She said and continued to drink her milkshake unsure what to say now.

~

Skylar threw herself onto Isabelle's bed and groaned feeling her wounds start to burn, Isabelle turned around from her closet and sighed. She can feel her parabatai was in pain, it was heartache. "What's bothering you?" Isabelle asked and threw herself onto the bed beside Skylar. 

"Well Isabelle, many things are bothering me." Skylar said and moved uncomfortably. 

"Does Jace happen to be one of them?" Isabelle asked curiously, she glanced at Skylar who sighed. Her facial expression had saddened when Izzy mentioned Jace.  "What happened?"

"Iz..I wanna talk about it but I can't."

"Why?"

"Because that would mean I have to face the truth and I am not ready.." Skylar sat up and gulped. 

"Well then, I am here Skye for you." Isabelle sat up, she slipped out of her bed and smiled. " Skylar sat up as well and smiled lightly.

"Thank you." She stood up and left Isabelle's room, Skylar walked around the halls of The Institute hoping the burning sensation would go away.  "Seraphina.." Skylar whispered, as she walked into her room and closed the door behind her. Her necklace began to glow brightly and pulse slightly. 

"Yes?"

"Is there anything you can do to help my wounds?"

"Maybe, let me see what I can do."  Skylar waited and felt relieved when she felt a cold sensation on her wounds making her smile. The pain vanished finally, Skylar laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. "It seems the whip used had demon metal, that is why you still feel pain. They'll take months for them to heal."

"How did you do that?"

"My necklace has some magic, I am very limited in here."

"I have the best way to get my mind off Jace."

"What is that Skylnn?"

"Finding away to get you out of here and back home with your father and lover." Seraphina stayed silent unable to speak, she had no idea Skylar had any intentions of helping her. "I was ungrateful when you suggested to protect me, now it's time I return the favor."

"How will you do that?"

"Lots and lost of research, anyway I should go to sleep. It may be the last chance I get sleeping without being in pain."

"Sleep tight.." Seraphina's voice faded, the necklace stopped glowing and pulsing. Skylar drifted away into a peaceful sleep that she has been waiting for a while.


	15. (City Of Glass) Big Brother

Skylar and Clary were at The Institute after visiting their mother. The girls still had some tension between each other, Jace stood in front of his sisters with his arms crossed it had been a few minutes of going back and forth. "Neither of you are going." Jace said once again. "And you Skye have a long history of disobeying me. If I have to tie you up and sit on you until this insane whim of yours passes, you are not going to Idris."

"Ridiculous, I am not a dog. Plus last time I checked I am only 10 minutes younger." Skylar pointed out and put her hands on her hips.

"Good to know, like I said you two will remain in New York."

"Jace, don't you think this is there decision?" Maryse said, Jace shook his head and sighed.

"Not at all, they don't understand my need to protect them."

"You're right enlighten us." Skylar said and frowned.

"As a big brother I want to protect you both which means you two are staying here."

"By the angel." Skylar mumbled,Clary sighed.

"I want to meet the Clave." The red head said hoping to get through to Jace.

"You're not ready." Jace made it clear that neither of his sisters would join him in Idris, Maryse sighed and sat down. Skylar and Clary both left with a disappointed look on there face, the blonde led her little sister into the training room where Alec trained. She needed to vent, then rather going to Isabelle who was once again attempting to make everyone lunch.

"Uh-oh you have that look in your eyes." Alec said pointing at Skylar, she crossed her arms and walked over picking up a Bo staff. "What happened?" He asked, she tossed Clary the Bo staff and grabbed her own.

"Jace is treating us like children and since he thinks Clary is unable to defend herself properly. I am speeding up the training process."

"And tell me how on earth do you plan to accomplish that?" Alec asked, he glanced at Clary who looked nervous. She had seen her sister being able to fight viciously, she has witness a few of Skylar's sessions with Jace and saw how brutal they were with one another.

"Give me a day, she'll know more than Jace when he started out."

"He learned from your father."

"As did I, I picked up a few things quicker than others. Like using a sword, that was my specialty. Let's see what's Clary specialty."

"Just do me a favor, as much as I dislike her I rather not fill in reports about how you accidently killed your sister." Skylar rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I won't push her."

"This actual sounds fun." Clary said and looked at the Bo staff in her hands.

"She's worse than Jace." Alec pointed out and slowly started to walk out the training room with a smile on his face."Way worse!" He shouted an ran off before Skylar could say anything.

"Ignore him, I am not that bad." Skylar said and twirled the Bo staff in her hand.

~

After hearing the others had left to Idris without Skylar and Clary, they had asked Magnus to help them by begging. The warlock gave in and opened a portal to Idris, Skylar swam out of Lake Lyn coughing up water. She glanced back and saw Luke had helped Clary, she stood up and left them immediately.

"Skylnn, please be careful you've swallowed some of Lake Lyn's water." Seraphina said, the necklace let out a pulse and it glowed brightly.

"I will be fine." Skylar said, she needed to get to the city and to find the Penhallow's house.

"Make a portal."

"What?

"Make a portal, I will use your bond with Isabelle to get you where you need to be."

"How is that possible?" Skylar reached into her pocket and sighed, she felt sick and dizzy. She forced herself to keep going, Skylar opened a portal with her own runes and gulped. "D-Do I just go?"

"Yes." Skylar walked through the portal and braced herself for a landing. But before she had a chance to open her eyes and see where she was, Skylar fainted hoping she made it.

~

"How did she get here? No wait why the hell are you two here?!" Jace asked Clary, they stood in a room where Skylar laid on the bed recovering after Lake Lyn.

"You tricked us Jace, we wanted to go and you lied to us." Clary said, Jace ran his ringers through his hair feeling frustrated as the others walked inside. Skylar woke up and sat up slowly, she rubbed her eyes and sighed.

"She's right." Skylar said "You should have never done that Jace, if Clary and I want to come we should be able too."

"The Clave isn't right this time." Jace said

"I think it's their choice." Sebastian spoke up, Jace glared at this guy and sighed.

"You don't understand, you're not a big brother." Sebastian froze, Skylar stared at his facial features. He looked somewhat familiar, Sebastian's black eyes shifted from Jace to Skylar, he smiled sweetly.

"Sebastian Verlac."

"Skylar Morgenstern." She said, Jace cleared his throat not liking the way they stared at each other.

"Jace, next time let them come maybe this wouldn't have happened." Isabelle said

"Why is everyone coming after me? I am trying to protect them!" Jace stormed off and left the room fuming.

"Great, he's never going to forget this." Alec mumbled under his breath and chased his parabatai, Skylar slid off the bed and sighed.

"As much as he may hate me, I am going to check on my best friend." Skylar said to Clary, she walked around the red head and left as well.


	16. (City Of Glass) The End Of Us

"You're still gonna ignore me?" Skylar said with her arms cross, she stood in Jace's room, he sat on his bed still ignoring her. She had been standing there for almost an hour trying to find a way for him to forgive her. "Jace." She said softly, Jace exhaled sharply giving in.

"As much as I could ignore you for the rest of my life, I can't."

"That's the first thing we can agree on since we found out the truth." Skylar mumbled, Jace watched her body movement she felt uncomfortable. Skylar would move around, she kept twirling her ring not wanting to be here with him alone. Each time she looked t him, her heart would shatter over and over avian. 

"You need to go home so does Clary."

"You know damn well that isn't our issue...you can't bear the sight of me."

"I would love to be able to stare you at whenever I want but I can't because my stomach turns, I feel disgusted with myself Skye. I am in love with you and I want you in so many ways but I can't.." Skylar stayed silent. "We need to end this Skye, I hate you...you're the reason why we are the way we are now."

"You're kidding right? You are blaming me?! Me!? Jace, when I arrived at The Institute I did not speak a word to any of you! You came to me, I never came to you." Skylar said, Jace stood up and chuckled.

"What do you think I was going to do? Let insecure, pathetic child be alone? I wish I did." Jace said harshly, Skylar's eyes widened was this true? Sadness and rage slowly filled Skylar, she took in a deep breath. "You should have stayed with father." He hissed

"You sound just like the bastard, no wonder mother didn't want you."

"Really? Didn't she leave you too?"

"At least yes but she came back for me, she was glad she didn't have to deal with you."

"Skylar, go ahead say anything you want. I could care less, I am not the guy you loved nor will I ever be."

"Then I am glad, you did this Jace. I hope this weighs heavy on your cold heart and it reminds you how you destroyed your first love." Skylar stepped forward and looked up at him. "I hope you and father burn in hell together Jonathan, you're more like him than you know." She whispered, turned on her heels and left his room. 

~

Isabelle sat on her bed waiting for Alec and Jace, she had told them to meet her in her room after their training. She looked up at saw her brothers walk into her room, sweaty and with messy hair. "Close the door." She said seriously, Alec closed the door behind Jace and looked at his little sister. 

"What's going on?" Alec asked

"Ask Jace, what the hell he did." Jace leaned against the wall, with his eyes closed listening but not responding. "Fine, how about you read this letter hand written by Skye." Isabelle puled out a folded piece of paper, Alec walked over grabbed it and read it.

Alec looked up at Jace who did nothing, he handed Isabelle the paper back and shook his head. "You did that on purpose?"

"Yes I did." Jace replied

"Why?" Isabelle asked "You know how easily she can revert to the way she was, not only did you do the unbelievable, she left Idris entirety."

"She can hate me and I can hate myself, it's easier."

"For who? You or her?" Alec asked, Jace opened his mouth to reply but couldn't find the right response.

"We need to get a message to Magnus." 

"I-I will do it." Alec offered, Isabelle smirked and winked at her brother. "Stop it." He hissed and walked out of her room.

"And you," Isabelle pointed at Jace and wiggled her index finger at him. "Stay out of trouble." She warned him.

~

Skylar knocked on a door, she was drenched and stood outside in the rain waiting. The door opened slowly revealing a brown haired women with grey eyes, she smiled at the sight of the familiar shadowhunter standing at her door. "You told me, if I ever needed a place to stay you said I could come here to you Tessa."

"I did, Magnus told me what happened. Does he know about you being here back in New York?"

"N-No." Tessa stepped aside and let Skylar inside, she closed the door behind Skylar. "Thank you."

"Let's get you cleaned up." Tessa said and led Skylar upstairs.

After getting cleaned up, Skylar sat in her room trying to forget what had happened today. "What do you think I was going to do? Let insecure, pathetic child be alone? I wish I did." Skylar's eyes welled up with tears, his words stung her. Skylar grabbed her stele and stared at it, a rune came to mind. She needed change...


	17. (City Of Glass) The Angel

"Jace wouldn't help me." Clary said and crossed her arm, Magnus sighed. After freezing Sebastian, Magnus was able to tell her about what he had found out and how they can help Jocelyn.  It had been a few days since Skylar had left for New York, no one but Magnus knew where she was and how she was doing.  
"No but he would help Skylar."

"He hates her."

"No matter what, he will love her." Magnus said "I sent a message to her, she is all the way in New York staying with my friend."

"Okay, will she come?" Clary asked, after she heard about what had gone down.

"Of course I would." Clary turned around and saw her sister, her hair was cut short wearing normal shadowhunter gear. "Mother needs our help." She smiled at Clary.

"Y-You cut your hair?"

"I did." Skylar said and smiled, Clary walked over and hugged her older sister tightly. 

"Okay, so Skylar and Jace get the book then what?"

"Then give it to me, it's one of the most powerful spell books in the world."

"And we will give it to him." said Skylar, Magnus led the girls back outside where the frozen Sebastian stood.  Magnus snapped his fingers and Sebastian finished his sentence. 

"How did you get here?" Sebastian asked pointing at Skylar.

"I followed you two here, though you didn't see me until now." Skylar lied, Clary held back laughter realizing how good of a liar she had been all this time. "Let's go love birds." Skylar shooed them away, Sebastian and Clary began to walk away with her following. Skylar looked back at Magnus who winked at her and waved goodbye.

~

Skylar opened Amatis house door and glanced at Clary. "So poor Sebastian doesn't have a chance?" She watched the poor boy get rejected by Clary, it made her feel bad for him.

"No, it's just weird and I think it's you he likes. He kept giving you a look once in awhile." 

"He seems familiar." Skylar admitted, every time she looked at Sebastian all she could think of was someone that she knew. 

"Who?"

"I wish  I knew." She said "And I am not interested either, he's all yours."

"Skylar." She jumped and saw Jace leaning against the wall. "Isabelle, was right."

"Surprised to see you here." Skylar said "Why are you here?"

"To find you and apologize." Jace said and walked over to his sisters, Clary rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"We need to go home and maybe I'll hear you out." Skylar said

"Home? New York?"

"Where it all began-"

"Wayland Manor." Jace finished for her, Skylar nodded and pulled out her stele. 

"Be careful." Clary said to them, Skylar and Jace exchanged looks and nodded before leaving through the portal she had created.

~

It was a rough landing, Skylar hit the floor and groaned feeling her stele poking her. "Shit." She mumbled, Jace walked over and pulled her onto her feet. "Thank you."

"I like what you did to your hair." He said and stroked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "It's cute."

"Can we go?" Skylar asked breaking away from him. "We need to find the library."

"Have you ever seen the cook book?"

"No, I wasn't allowed in the library." Jace led her towards the library. She stood at the doorway while Jace went to find the book. He walked back over holding the book. "That's how he kept us separated."

"Found it," Jace looked through the book and up at her. "Can you read Greek?"

"Barely, but this is for Magnus anyway." Skylar grabbed the book and opened it out of curiosity. She scanned it hoping to somewhat find a spell to help Seraphina. 

"The cellar, I never knew it existed." Jace said trying to start a conversation with her.

"Oh it does," Skylar closed the spell book and looked up at him. " Actually I want to see if anything has changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Well as long as the whip isn't there, we're okay." Skylar showed Jace down to the cellar that made her childhood a living nightmare. Jace pulled out his witchlight, the two saw bones everywhere and old blood stains. "I bet these are mine." Skylar said and frowned.

"I doubt it is." Skylar froze seeing a hanging cloth, she looked back at Jace who shrugged. He pulled out his blade and walked over to it slowly, Skylar followed him with her blade in hand tightly. Skylar's eyes widened when she realized what it was an angel, her necklace glowed brightly and pulsed.

"Ithuriel." Seraphina said out loud, Jace looked at Skylar and backed away not knowing what was going on.  

"What the hell was that?" Jace asked

"You know him?" Skylar asked ignoring Jace. 

"He was my lover before I was captured." Seraphina admitted, Skylar sighed and looked at Jace.

"I need to free him." Jace said and pulled out his blade. "Ithuriel." He whispered, the blade lit up. Skylar watched the way Jace stared at the angel, it was as if they were communicating in their own way. He saw things that Seraphina prevented Skylar from seeing.  

"Go ahead, Jonathan." Seraphina said, Skylar walked over and pulled out her stele creating runes to release the angel. Ithuriel reached for the blade and held it, his face directed at Skylar's direction. Her necklace stopped glowing and pulsing, they watched as Ithuriel stabbed the blade into him. He was consumed by bright flames, Jace grabbed Skylar's arm tightly and led her out of the cellar. 

"W-What's going on?" Skylar asked, she can hear the stairs collapsing behind them as they ran.

"The angel's life is tied to the Manor, he dies, it comes down." He shouted, they ran out and threw themselves far from the Manor. Skylar stared up at Jace who had fallen on her, he stood up and helped her up. 

"He's free." Skylar said and cleaned the spell book. "We got the book."  
"I have demon blood." He said

"What are you talking about?" Skylar asked

"Didn't you see what I saw? I-I've always been dark, that explains so much of my life."

"Really? That's what you think?"

"Don't you remember? How I went off on you Skye, I am a monster." Jace said, "That's why I feel the way I do about you.  How badly I want you," Skylar stood there silently not knowing what to say to him. "I will always want you." He moved closer to her, Skylar put her hand on his chest stopping him from coming to close.

"Jace, I am not sure if I can expose myself to this again. It hurts, like hell because I will always want you too." Skylar said softly. "I know that you didn't mean those things but that doesn't mean they didn't hurt me." 

"I thought it was for the best for us.." Jace pushed her hand down, and walked closer to her. He pressed his lips against hers, Skylar squeezed the book tightly in her hand. She felt a burning sensation on her chest, Jace kept going ignoring the sensation burning his chest. "Are we really going to do this here?" He asked in a whisper. 

"We can't Jace..." Skylar pulled away and cleared her throat. "We never can...."


	18. (City Of Glass) Max Lightwood

Skylar and Jace ran into the Hall Of Accords in a hurry, Alicante was under attack by demons who sneaked through the city. Skylar's first thought was about Isabelle and Clary, something was wrong with Isabelle. "Skylar! Jace!" Alec shouted and walked over to them, Skylar looked around in a panic and gulped.

"Where is she?" She asked

"Isabelle?"

"Yes Isabelle! Who else?!"

"At The Penhallow's with Sebastian."

"Good, Magnus?!" Skylar walked around Alec and headed towards the warlock. 

"Oh it's you." Magnus said and crossed his arms at her. Skylar tilted her head slightly confused. 

"Why so bitter?"

"Why didn't you come to me? Instead you went to Tessa?"

"Well believe it or not. Tessa doesn't go anywhere since Will so she helped me through what I was going through unlike you Magnus Bane. You go out to party every goddamn night." Skylar said, she looked at her sword and sighed. "Oh here's the book." She pulled it out of her bag and handed it too him. 

"Well pumpkin, you never let me down." Magnus's eyes glittered, he looked through the book and smiled. 

"Skye, we gotta go get Simon out." Jace said walking over, Skylar nodded and looked at Magnus. 

"I'll see you later...maybe my mother will be awake by that time?"

"I'll take that as a hint."

~

After Sebastian hinted something has happened to one of the Lightwood's, before Alec could argue with her. Skylar had made her way to The Penhallow's hoping Max and Isabelle were alright and that Sebastian didn't do what she thought he did. She ran inside the Penhallow's and began to look around frantically.  

Skylar ran over to Isabelle and Max who laid on the floor, she went to Isabelle and felt a slight pulse. "Thank the angel." She whispered and crawled over to Max,  she checked for a pulse on his wrist. She froze feeling nothing, Skylar crawled back and shook her head. "This isn't happening." She covered her face and sniffed.  

"Skye? Is everything alright?" Alec asked walking over to his siblings, Jace walked over to Skylar who began to sob silently.  

"H-He's gone." Alec said, he stood up and closed his eyes.  Jace pulled Skylar up and pulled her into a hug. "Max is gone.."

~

When Simon talked to Isabelle, she sent her parabatai out and said she should go home and make sure Clary was alright. Skylar laid on her bed in Amatis's home, she couldn't sleep all she could think about was Max. She stared at the ceiling, wishing there was a way for her to save Max. She felt her parabatai's pain, saw the look in Alec's eyes filled with sorrow. "Skylar." Jace said, he slipped through the window and walked over to her bed. "Are you okay?"

"It's not what I expected...mourning. It sucks."

"It's our life, we fight, we love and we die." Jace said

"I have never felt this useless in my life, I can't help Iz."

"She needs time, everyone grieves differently."

"I know." Skylar sighed, Jace crawled into bed with her and looked up. She had been staring at it as if there was something there. 

"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing, you know as a child I had trouble sleeping." Skylar admitted

"Why?"

"The first time he beat me, I was scared to sleep. As I stayed awake each night, I would hear demons or his men in my room watching me. I-I was scared that the moment I closed my eyes, something awful would have happened to me..So when mother saved me from him. I stayed with Magnus who noticed my issue. He brought those glow in the dark stars thingy and put it on the ceiling, the twist was he had casted a spell. Every time I looked up at it, I would fall asleep peacefully.."

"Do you still need it?" Jace asked curiously

"Depends, I found another way that helped me sleep and it was you. I remember that night clearly, the first time I stayed in your room late at night. When you held me I felt safe and was able to fall asleep with magic. It was a relief.." Jace reached for her hand and held it. 

"Can I just stay here for tonight?"

"It would be nice.." Skylar admitted and smiled. "I love you Jace."

"I love you too, now get some rest Skye. You deserve it." Jace kissed her forehead and smiled. "Night, beautiful." He whispered.


	19. (City Of Glass) Raziel

"Skylar." Jocelyn said staring at her eldest daughter, how beautiful she had become, how much she had grown. She had suddenly felt guilty about all the years she had missed, how she left her daughter with Valentine.

"Mother." Skylar whispered and ran over to her mother and hugging her tightly. She smiled, she had missed her mother for years but suddenly she moved back.  "I-I have to ask you something."

"Go ahead."

"Why didn't you tell me about my twin?" Skylar asked

"Our brother." Clary said and crossed her arms.

"I thought he was dead."

"He's not though."

"You lied to me! You had no right!"Clary shouted, Skylar stood there silently trying to take this all in . "You kept me from this! My life mom!"

"I'm sorry." Jocelyn said, Clary continued to go off on Jocelyn about how she shouldn't have done that.

"Clary, that's enough!" Skylar shouted at his little sister, Jocelyn's eyes widened not expecting anyone to defend her. "She's our mother, respect that. Yes she shouldn't have done the things she did but she did it out of love so stop complaining."

"You don't understand! She kept me from this Skye! This is my life!"

"No, you don't understand how many children would kill for a mother like her." 

"Skylar, it's alright I deserve this."

"Whatever," Clary ran out of the house, Skylar rolled her eyes and looked at Isabelle who shrugged. 

"Give her time." Isabelle suggested

~

Skylar stumbled through the portal, Isabelle and Jace were missing. Jace is a Herondale not her brother, Sebastian was her brother. She felt relieved to know that she was able to love Jace after all. She landed inside of Lake Lyn, her lungs filled with the water. 

When her eyes flew open, her father looked down at her with a dark grin on his face. "Skylnn." She froze, realizing she was unable to move and speak. Seraphina was gone, she could't feel the Archangel's presence. "She can't interact with you." Skylar glared at him and sat there.  

"Skylar, are you alright?" Jace asked revealing himself, his face filled with dried blood stains. She stayed silent and watched them carefully. 

"She can't speak." Valentine said, they began to talk. Skylar began to try to figure out how to get out of here, she had limited choices. The Archangel that once guided her was gone, she sighed and gulped. She stared at the ground and looked up to see her father move forward and stabbed Jace right thought his heart. He fell onto the ground, Skylar froze, her world started to fall apart.

Her heart started to race, she began to hyperventilating. Suddenly a rune on Skylar's chest began to glow brightly, she was able to speak once again and move. Once Valentine got what he wanted, he ignored what was going on behind him. Skylar stood up and ran over to Jace's motionless body. Her hands trembled, she broke the shackled and placed her hand on his cheek. "You can't leave m-me." She started to stutter, this was worse than anything. 

"Seraphina." Raziel said looking over at Skylar, Valentine looked over at Skylar and glared at her.

"What have you done?" Valentine asked.

"Not only have you hurt my own, you've taken my child from me." Raziel spat sending white flame towards Valentine, Skylar sat up and the shackles vanished.  "Skylnn, step forward." She walked over and looked up at him amazed. "What is it you want?"

"Jace, I want him but I have something you want." Skylar took off her necklace for the first time and years. She placed it on the ground and pulled out her sword. "Years of figuring out your daughter's way out of here, and it was simple." She stabbed her sword into the gem cracking it. Raziel watched carefully, he watched his daughter rise beside him.

"Father." Seraphina said and smiled, she looked at Skylar as well. "You did it Skylar." Skylar had Seraphina's eyes and hair, she looked more like her than she believed.

"This is it Seraphina, this is goodbye."

"It is my child, and these past years I am glad I was there to witness a savior rise. You may have been difficult at first but you are a brave and lovable young lady. And for that, I will give you something to remind you of our time together." A golden angel necklace appeared around Skylar's neck. "You have my gifts, they shall grown as you do and become stronger. Father, it is time."

"Skylnn Morgenstern, you've earned this wish. Close your eyes." Skylar closed them and gulped. He would have done to same, wishing for someone she loved to be alive again.

Skylar fell back, she felt the sand under her and dry blood on her hands. "Skye." Jace said softly and shook her. "Wake up sleeping beauty." Skylar fluttered her eyes open and smiled at the sight of Jace. 

"Jace." She whispered and pulled him down, she hugged him tightly and refused to let him go. "I love you, I love you." She repeated over and over again.

"I love you twice as much." She planted kisses all over his face and giggled, she had never felt so happy in her life.


	20. (City Of Glass) Epilouge

Skylar and Isabelle walked around together, both dressed beautifully. It made Skylar happy to see Isabelle smiling once again, talking now but Max would forever be on her mind. "You should look for him." Isabelle said looking at Skylar, she hasn't seen Jace in two days. She had been busy running around with Clary and her mother, Skylar had also remembered her real brother, Sebastian. How he found her and spoke with her, when they were children running around in the Manor. 

"You're right." Skylar hugged Isabelle and walked away from her parabatai. She walked around and caught a glimpse of Jace sitting there. "Bingo." She said and walked over to him. She sat down beside him, Skylar stared at the silver box on his lap. "What's this?"

"My father's." Jace said and handed it to her, Skylar opened it and looked through him. "I feel like I don't have an identity."

"You're Jace Lightwood, Maryse and Robert were there for you Jace. You are their son."

"And Herondale is apart of me as well."

"Then be Jace Lightwood Herondale." Skylar said and smiled. 

"You're right." Jace said, he reached or her hand and kissed it softly. "How are you feeling without Seraphina?"

"You know, I sometimes catch myself speaking to myself forgetting  that she's gone." Skylar sighed "I miss her you know." She covered her face and sighed.  

"You'll be fine." Jace brushed his thumb across her knuckles. 

"I know, it's just a lot more difficult than I thought." Skylar handed him his box back and stood up. Jace put the box aside and stood up, he grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to him. 

"I want to ask you something."

"Yes?"

"So I never asked you officially, if you wanted to be my girlfriend." He poked her nose and smiled. 

"Hmmm....I don't know.." Skylar said with a smirk on her face. "I am kidding, I would love too be your girlfriend." 

"You had me there for a second." Skylar giggled.

~

Skylar stood on her bed with Isabelle trying to reach the stars, she had thought it was time to get rid of them. "These stars are actually beautiful, you know." Isabelle said, Skylar sighed in frustration. Neither of the girls could reach it, Isabelle sat down on the bed and watched her short parabatai try. 

"Max, use to come here just to fall asleep because he liked the stars." Skylar said, she stopped reaching for them and sensed Jace nearby. For the past few days, they had been able to sense one another and feel if the other is sad. "Jace!" She called, the golden boy walked in wearing his gear. 

"Yes?" Jace said

"Can I get some help?"

"Aww, too short." Jace teased "Have you tried getting on Isabelle's back?"

"Didn't you here us fall?" Isabelle pulled up her shirt revealing a huge bruise on her side, Skylar nodded. "It was awful.."

"Okay, well let me help." Jace walked over to Skye's bed and stood up on it. He pulled the stars off the ceiling, Skylar watched with a frown on her face. "You should grow more." He handed her the stars and smirked. 

"I can't, now get off my bed. You have your boots on!" Skylar shooed him, Jace hopped off her bed and winked at her. 

"Are you still going out for dinner?" He asked, Jace sat down on the edge of her bed. 

"Yes." Skylar replied, Jace scanned her room and noticed a pile of papers on her dresser. He stood up and walked over to it. 

"Where you guys going?" Isabelle asked, Jace picked up the papers and read it silently.

"Not sure yet." Skylar replied

"You're changing your last name?" Jace asked, Skylar looked over and nodded. "Fairchild."

"I don't want to be a Morgenstern, not after what happened."

"I think it's a good idea." Isabelle said, Jace put the papers down and Skylar hopped off her bed as well. "When are you going to change it?"

"Very soon, now I will be known Skylnn Mackenzie Fairchild."

"Maybe Herondale." Isabelle added, Jace glared at Isabelle and shook his head. "What? Might as well tie the knot."

"We just started dating." Skylar said, her cheeks were slightly red. This was slightly embarrassing for her.

"Fine but promise me, I'll be the one planning the wedding."

"We promise." Skylar and Jace said in unison, they exchanged looks and sighed. 


	21. (City Of Fallen Angels) Maid Of Honor

Skylar walked in circle in the training room waving her sword around, Jace had left her there alone to go get something to help Clary. "Hey Skye, can you help me?" Clary shouted, Skylar looked up and shook her head.

"Nope."

"Rude." This past few days have been training and preparing for Jocelyn and Luke's wedding.

"Hey, I'm afraid of heights way more than you. I fainted the first time.."

"You did?"

"Yeah." Skylar said and smiled. "Are you leaving?"

"I wish I could." 

"Just jump." Clary hesitated first but gathered the courage to do so. She jumped off and landed on her feet.

"Thanks, see you at home?"

"Yup." Clary ran off out of the training room leaving Skylar alone, she put her sword down and sighed. "Home." She whispered and looked around the training, she felt Jace nearby. He walked into the training room and grinned. 

"I can feel something's wrong with you." Jace said, he pulled down the collar of his shirt revealing the odd rune. Skylar walked over to him and stared at the rune. "Do you plan on telling the others?"

"Not until I figure how on earth I created it without using a stele. Which makes me dangerous compared to Clary, she has the same gift but I don't think she's as strong as mine."

"That's true, try it on me." Jace stepped back, Skylar nodded and gulped worried what rune she may create on him. "Skye, you won't hurt me. You love me which means I am safe unless you have something against me?"

"Of course not, stop talking I need to concentrate." Skylar stared at Jace's arm trying to concentrate, an image of a rune flashed before Skylar's eyes when she blinked it had vanished. "Nothing, this sucks."

"You need practice."

"Tell me Herondale, how the hell am I suppose to practice something I don't even know how to do it."

"You'll figure it out. Now we have about 30 minutes of training left." Jace grabbed two Bo-Staffs and tossed one at her, she caught it and smirked. "You want to make your first move?" 

~

Skylar pinned Jace against the floor, out of breath from all the training. "I beat you!" Skylar said and stuck her tongue out.

"Yes you did, I did it on purpose." Skylar frowned and let his arms go. In a blink of an eye, Skylar laid against the floor and Jace was on top. "I win." Skylar rolled her eyes and sighed. 

"Not fair." Jace leaned closer and pressed his lips against hers. He moved down from her lips down onto her neck. 

"By the angel!" Isabelle shouted, she crossed her arms and shook her head. Jace looked up at his sister and sighed.

"Heard of knocking?" He suggested, Skylar saw Isabelle walk over to them. Iz looked down at Skylar who smiled innocently. Jace got off Skylar and cleaned himself off, Isabelle helped Skylar up and smiled. 

"This is a public room, and uh nice love bite." Isabelle poked Skylar's necklace, Skye swatted Isabelle's hand away and rolled her eyes. "Your mother called, she wants you home."

"Living with her has been a real pain, she won't let me stay here. I am already late and did I mention she hates Jace."

"She hates me?" Jace repeated in shock, he barely spoke to Jocelyn. "Why?"

"I wish I knew. Anyway I have to go, see you tomorrow Iz and Jace." She kissed Jace on the cheek, hugged Iz and left the training in a hurry. 

"I'm glad, her mother is more active in her life." Jace said "It makes me happy that she's happy."

"I feel the same."

~

Jocelyn walked into Skylar's room, she had hoped having her move in with her could help them create a bond. "Hey, can I come in?" She asked, Skylar looked up from her stele and smiled. 

"Sure, unless you're not mad at me for coming in so late last night."

"You're not use to having a curfew are you?"

"No, Maryse would always let us out to investigate late night. We make it back home to eat, clean ourselves up and sleep."Skylar explained, Jocelyn walked inside and sat down on the edge of the bed. 

"I'm sorry about my choices, I should have had you move in with me." Skylar quickly shook her head.

"I'm glad you didn't or else I wouldn't have met Isabelle, Alec and Jace. So it's alright mom."

"You've grown up so much, you know that I love you right? I want you to be my Maid Of Honor."

"Wait what?" Skylar said in shock, she hugged her mother tightly. "Yes! I would love too!"

"Good get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow."  Jocelyn kissed Skylar's forehead and walked out of Skylar's room closing the door behind her. Skylar stared back at her stele that had changed on it's own, she hope her mother didn't notice the spots of gold on it. 

"What is happening?" She asked herself, Skylar stood up and put her stele down on her bed. She walked over to the mirror and lifted her shirt up, all her whip scars were gone expect two scars on her shoulder blades. When she blinked, Skylar caught a glimpse of some white wings but when she blinked once again they were gone. "By the angel." She whispered


	22. Author's Note

Hey guys!

I think I want to make shadowhunters TV show version of my story and a few more different versions. Let me know what you think in the comments! ❤❤❤


	23. (City Of Fallen Angels) Runes

Skylar sat in the park staring off in the distance, her mind kept wandering off once again. Jace had fallen asleep so easily, she glanced at him and froze sensing something dark coming from him. She was seeing things as if Sebastian had given her drugs once again,  Skylar put her hand over her necklace as she kept seeing runes that she didn't recognized everywhere.

Skylar grabbed the sketchbook Clary had given Skylar and began to draw these runes quickly. She gasped for air and dropped the pencil, Skylar was overwhelmed all these runes kept appearing over and over again. She slowly controlled herself and gulped what was going on with her. Skylar saw Jace slowly open her eyes, Skylar hovered over and looked down at him.

Jace smiled at the sight of his girlfriend, he can see how different she look. Skylar was radiant, she looked like an angel herself. "I can feel somethings bothering you." Skylar said

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Skylar froze seeing a rune flash before her eyes, she pulled away and sighed. "Are you okay?" Jace sat up and moved closer to her.

"Yeah, fine..perfect." He sat beside her and reached for her hand holding it tightly.

"I love you." He whispered into her ear, it sent delightful chills down her spine.

"I love you too." Skylar kissed his cheek and smiled. "We should get going."

~

"Why did you invite me out?" Skylar asked Simon who stood beside his new friend Kyle. "You know I have a boyfriend right?"

"I heard that you and Jace have been distant and you've been acting weird." Simon said "And we helped you once and now we're going to do that again."

"Okay Simon, let's get eating then. Izzy made some weird looking food this morning and it was awful."

"You guys go ahead, I'm Kyle by the way I need to go."

"Skylar and nice to meet you." Skylar said and waved, Kyle left his roommate with Skylar. "Now, do you wanna go to Taki's? Iz is waiting for us."

"Iz, is there? You invited her." Simon said but saw there was no point in arguing, Isabelle was her parabatai after all.

"There is something I need to talk to you both about, it's been killing me."

"Wait, will Jace get mad?"

"He doesn't know and it has nothing to do with him." When arriving  at Taki's, they all sat down in their booth that Izzy saved for them. "Okay, I am sound insane."

"As always." Izzy said

"I-I keep seeing runes, everywhere." Skylar pulled out her phone and handed it to Isabelle who looked through the photos, it was rune after rune after rune.

"What the hell.." Iz mumbled "You're creating these Skye?" She handed her parabatai's phone to Simon, he looked through amazed by how many she had drawn so far.

"Yes and I want to stop. Every where I look it's rune over and over again. It's like my mind has been consumed with runes and I don't know why. Clary thinks of them and then boom it doesn't bother her but for me it's like I write one and more show up ready to be chosen."

"Didn't you draw runes before?" Simon asked, he had remembered one of his conversations with Clary about this. Before they were introduced to the shadow world, Skylar had drawn runes time to time.

"I did but I rarely used them, so far I have created runes like a parabatai bond with Jace, but we're not attached. I can sense him and some of his dark or sad emotions vise versa. Also I managed to make a rune stronger than a normal healing rune. I have many more but I-I still haven't properly named them or figured out what their gifts are." Skylar explained, she sounded insane very insane.

"Skye, calm down. We'll figure out a way, try to clear your mind. Hang in there, I'll try to see if there is anything that can help." Izzy said

"I can ask Clary about it."Simon said and handed Skylar her phone back.

"Thanks, I need any info I can get just don't tell anyone it's me."

~

"You've been following your girlfriend?" Simon repeated what Jace had just said. Jace pushed the cart as Simon kept going on and on about the muggers and Jace's issues. "Why?"

"I want to make sure, Skye's safe okay?"

"How about talking to her? She's approachable."

"Why were you taking her out for dinner anyways?" Jace asked hiding his jealously, he hated the idea out with anyone who wasn't him. "Trying to sweep her off her feet daylighter?"

"No, Iz said she was acting odd so I suggested dinner and they went for it. Nothings bothering her, she knows something is wrong with you."

"What's this?" Jace picked up a fruit ignoring what Simon said, he didn't want to deal with this now.

"A mango, have you ever seen them?"

"I usually don't go out to mundane grocery stores, that's Skye and Alec who go time to time." Jace placed the mango into the cart and twirled a stele in his hand.

"Is there anything else you like?"

"Tomato soup."

"Alright then." Simon walked off to find it, but as he walked away he can hear girls giggling and talking about Jace. When he walked back with the tomato soup, Jace held a piece of paper stunned. "What happened?"

"This girls said she wanted to touch my mango." Jace said "And gave me her number."

"You're not gonna call her, are you?"

"Why on earth would I do that? I already have the perfect girl for me, can we go now?"

"Sure." Simon said, he looked at Jace's hand and stared at the stele. "My stele has these weird gold patches, it's changing." He remembered what Skylar had told him, he saw the gold patches along the stele and knew it belonged to her.


	24. (City Of Fallen Angels) Lilith

"You leave me no choice." Lilith said and waited, as Jace revealed himself holding a blade against Skylar's throat. She stared at Lilith and let out a sigh. "Nicely done."

"Lilith." Skylar hissed

"You recognize me? Seraphina must have taught you well. What did she say about me? Valentine's daughter."

"A few nasty things." Skylar said, she stopped sensing someone else and looked around. "Sebastian is here."

"Indeed. Your brother is right here, waiting to be alive. He will get revenge on his sister, the one he deeply loved. You, Skylnn. All he wanted was you ruling by his side." Lilith smirked and turned around at Simon. "Give me what I want or else, I will kill her."

"Don't Simon, nothing will happen to me." Skylar said, Lilith chuckled and looked at the two. 

"Cut her, now!" Lilith shouted, Skylar can feel Jace's resistance. She gasped as Jace had actually cut her a little. They moved into the circle, Lilith smirked and glanced at Simon. "Go ahead Daylighter, bite him and give him blood. Awaken my son."

"He isn't yours bitch! He's my brother!" Skylar shouted, she froze realizing deep in her heart she cared for her brother still.

"Chose Daylighter or she dies!"

"Let me die! Bringing my brother back will make everything worse."

"If I let you die, Isabelle, Jace, Alec, Magnus and everyone else will hate me. Jace can't live without you, and half of Isabelle dies if you do. " Simon stepped forward. "I'll do it." Skylar cursed under her breath and saw Simon had begun. She turned around in Jace's arms and scanned him for a rune.

"Jace, this isn't you." She whispered and put her hand on his cheek. Jace put his knife under his belt, Skylar looked into his eyes. "I'm sorry." Skylar grabbed the knife quickly and cut him exactly where the rune was placed. Skylar dropped the knife and reached under her dress where her sword was hidden in her thigh holster. 

Jace pulled out his blade and sighed. "Lilith." He hissed, Jace lunged himself at Lilith.

"You've pissed off the wrong shadowhunters." Skylar said, her sword glowed brightly.

Skylar stabbed her sword into Lilith and pulled away out of breath, her dress was covered in her own blood. She stumbled back and gulped. "By the angel." She whispered and looked over at Jace who smiled at her.

"You did it." 

"I did." She reached for her sword and smiled. "I did it!" Skylar shouted and giggled in relief. "That adrenaline was amazing."

"Those monsters could have killed you." Jace walked over and helped her up, she winced slightly remembering she had a wound on her side. 

"Skye?!" She looked over at Isabelle who ran over and hugged Skylar tightly. Skylar winced and pulled away. "Sorry." She pulled away, her dress was suddenly drenched in her parabatai's blood. 

"I need a stele." Jace said to Isabelle, she handed him her stele. Jace helped Skylar sit on the ground, he bent down and began to draw healing runes on her. "There you go." He sighed and helped Skylar up and pulled her into a tight embrace. "You should go, with Izzy downstairs and wait for the others to show up." He said pulling away.

"Are you sure? This whole situation, is all on me.." Skylar walked around him and sighed. "I did this to everyone.." She whispered and shook her head. 

"We can handle it, let's just kill Sebastian." Izzy said "He deserve to pay after what he did to my family." She grabbed Skylar's sword and began to walk toward not alive, not dead Sebastian. Skylar grabbed her parabatai's arm and pulled her back. 

"There is a possibility that if you hurt Sebastian, Jace will get hurt as well." Skylar said and grabbed her sword out of Isabelle's hand. "We can't risk that."

"Go ahead kill him." Jace said crossing his arms. "I give you my permission." Alec ignored Jace and looked at Izzy.

"We should get going." Alec said, Isabelle hesitated but followed her brother back to the elevator. Skylar looked back at Jace who had turned around and bent down. She watched him pick up his Morgenstern ring, Skylar walked past him and headed directly to her brother's body.

"Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern." Skylar said and sighed. "Seraphina was right, you truly are a monster now.." Jace stood up and watched her. "I loved you until you sided with father and murdered someone I also loved...and for that you can burn in hell." Skylar took off her Morgenstern ring, she placed it in his hand and backed away.

"Skye, they're waiting for you. I'll handle this." Jace said, Skylar nodded and walked away. When Skylar was in the elevator, Sebastian sat up and held the ring tightly. "We need to go, they're on their way." Jace said and helped Sebastian.

"I told you she was capable of hating." Sebastian said and put on her Morgenstern ring. "Soon she'll join us and then everyone will bow down to us."

"What makes you think that will happen?"

"You'll see.." Sebastian said and smirked. He looked at the ring and then at Jace. "Let's go."


	25. (City Of Lost Souls) Gone

Skylar sat beside Clary waiting for the verdict to be made after Clary created a rune that rose the dead. "Are they looking for Jace still?" Clary asked Skylar trying to start a conversation, her older sister had shut down when Jace had gone missing with Sebastian. 

"Don't mention him." Izzy said holding Church in her arms. 

"It's fine, The Clave has decided remove me from the search. They believe I am too emotional and I will act on them." Skylar explained, she laid down and stared at the ceiling thinking of him. "I can't feel him or sense him..." She whispered

"That's unfair, you're his girlfriend. You deserve to know whether he is alright or not." Isabelle said and put Church down. 

"I agree." Clary said and glanced at her sister, she can see how dark her eyes had become, the dark circles under them. "Everything will be fine."

"Right because Sebastian is the most sane person in the world." Skylar said sarcastically and closed her eyes.  She imagined Jace, how he held her, his lips against hers and how happy she was with him. 

"Jia Penhallow has made a decision, you're safe." Alec said walking into the room. "They're trying to find Sebastian and Jace." Skylar opened her eyes when she heard Jace's name.

"Good." Izzy said, Skylar laid there until she suddenly had an idea. 

"The Seelie Queen...go talk to her and tell me what she wants in return get some information on Jace." Skylar said and sat up. "But I broke the bell Kaelie gave me." Clary smiled and reached into her pocket, she revealed the same exact bell Skylar had. 

"Kaelie gave me one too."

"I don't think this is a good idea." Alec said, Skylar shot him a look. Her bright blue eyes filled with sadness and worry. "But I'll do it." He said looking at Skylar. 

~

"It sucks." Skylar said and looked at herself in the mirror without Seraphina and Jace she felt lonely. "Being alone..sucks." She said to herself and gulped. Skylar wore one of Jace's sweatshirt and her jeans, her heart ached not knowing if Jace was alive. She pulled down the collar of the sweatshirt and looked at the rune that was suppose to somewhat form a bond between her and Jace.

Suddenly her phone began to vibrate, Skylar reach into her pocket and looked down. "The Seelie Queen's rings." She read the message out loud. Skylar stood up quickly and hurried off to the library to find the rings. 

She pushed the library doors quietly and walked in letting the door close behind her. Skylar walked around, she always spent her time here away from everyone most of her time. The rings caught her eye quickly, she walked over to the glass case and tapped it lightly. "This is for Jace." Skylar said but the second she pulled out her stele, she felt a the rune on her chest start to warm up. Footsteps and muffled voices approached, Skylar dropped to the floor and gulped.

Skylar stared at her brother, he looked nothing like her nor sounded like her. She was the angel, and he was the demon. Her focus shifted from Sebastian to Jace, her golden angel who looked healthy but it wasn't her Jace. She kept watching him speak to Sebastian blocking out ever word they said to each other. When they vanished, Skylar stood up and felt her heart began to race. She pulled out her phone as she left the library and called the others. "I just saw Jace.."

~

Izzy left Skylar's room after calming her parabatai down, Skylar had fallen asleep dreaming about her childhood. Her and Sebastian as children, running around the Manor together, the nights he had defended her in front of their father who barely visited them. Her eyes flew open sensing someone was in her room, Jace pinned her down and covered my mouth. "Skye." He said softly. 

Skylar stared at him and bit his hand, Jace winced and sighed. "Skylnn Morgenstern, I can read your facial expression. The moment I let you go. You're going to reach for a weapon and defend yourself. Let me explain to you what's going on." He moved his hand away and Skylar smacked him across the face. 

"Asshole." Skylar said, Jace sighed and smiled lightly.

"I missed you." He whispered and pressed his lips against hers, she pulled away and sighed.

"You left me." Skylar said, her eyes became watery. "I saw you in the library...with my brother."

"I sensed you." Jace pulled down the collar of her sweatshirt and traced the rune on her chest. "Somethings wrong with you." He pointed out

"Me? Jace, you're the one who's changed.." Skylar whispered, Jace sighed and kissed her again. 

"I will always love you." He whispered "That will never change." Jace got off Skylar when her bedroom door opened, he cleared his throat and Skylar sat up. She saw Sebastian walk in with a smirk on his face.

"That's my sister you're defiling there, you know," Sebastian said, Skylar stared at Sebastian. She slid off her bed and gulped...this the shadowhunter that killed Max Lightwood...that broke her parabatai's heart. 


	26. (City Of Lost Souls) The Silver Dagger

"Get out." Skylar hissed and crossed her arms, a smirk appeared on Sebastian's face.

"Skylnn, is that the way you talk to your twin brother?" He said, she rolled her eyes. 

"Get out, you ruined my life." Skylar said, Sebastian sighed and walked out of my room. He slammed the door behind him, Jace looked over at Skylar. "And you have only made my life even more difficult." 

"Have they been looking for me?" Jace asked with a smirk on his face, Skylar scoffed.

"You're kidding, right? Yes, we've all been looking for you. Izzy and Alec have been worried about you, they miss you and they want their brother back home and away from Sebastian." 

"And you?" Jace asked and walked over to Skylar, he put his hand on her cheek. 

"I've been worried sick, I can't eat or sleep..I keep thinking about you.." Skylar said, her voice cracked, tears welled up in her eyes. He pulled into an embrace and sighed. 

"I'm sorry...I came here to ask if you, Skylnn would come with me." He asked in a whisper. 

"Y-You want me to come with you and my brother?" 

"Yes, Sebastian and I will explain everything to you." Jace said, Skylar pulled away and stared at him. He looked like Jace, spoke like him but he was a different person. 

"Jace, he killed your little brother Max. He hurt your family....he caused us pain...he broke a family." Jace flinched a little but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Max was collateral damage." Jace said, his face was emotionless. Skylar began to pace, this wasn't right everything he was saying wasn't right. "Sebastian has a plan, and I agree with it. We are one now Skye, if you hurt him..I will bleed and feel the pain." 

"By the angel..." Skylar said softly under her breath, she ran her fingers through her blonde hair. Before she can say anything, her heard a loud scream..it was her mother. Skylar ran out the room and saw Jocelyn held a knife pointed at Sebastian's heart. "Mother don't!" Skylar shouted, Jocelyn looked at her daughter and sighed. 

"Your brother is a monster." She lifted up the knife, Skylar pushed Sebastian out the way and stood in front of her mother. Sebastian stumbled and was shocked to see his sister defending him.

"The moment you hurt Sebastian, you hurt Jace." Skylar said "And if something happens to him...I'll never forgive you."

"I am sorry." Luke said walking over with a shotgun. Jace tackled Luke quickly, he threw the shotgun away and Luke had punched Jace. Everything happened so fast in front of Skylar, Sebastian had stabbed Luke with a silver dagger. Jace grabbed Skylar's hand and took her away, suddenly all three of them had vanished.

~

Skylar looked around the bedroom, Sebastian had given her. He had brought some her stuff to make her feel at home, it was a way to repay her for saving him from Jocelyn. She opened the closet and picked out a new pair of clothing. Skylar changed into the skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. She put her hair up in a pony tail and sighed. "What did I do?" She asked herself, Skylar was filled with guilt for leaving her mother, Luke and Clary but she had no choice. 

Skylar decided to wonder around, she was curious. This was a little apartment, she found Jace's room. Skylar can tell which room was his, years living with Jace. He was a neat freak, his room has to be perfect. "Skylnn." She turned around and saw Sebastian leaning against the wall with a grin on his face.

"Sebastian." Skylar said and crossed her arms. "Where's Jace?" 

"Sis, aren't you going to at least start a conversation with me?"

"Where's Jace?" Skylar asked again, she had no intention in talking to Sebastian right now. 

"I am right here." Jace said walking over. "Is everything okay?" He asked, Sebastian looked at Skylar and nodded.

"We're just talking." Sebastian said, Skylar rolled her eyes and sighed.

"If I am going to stay here, can you show me around?" She asked and glanced around. Sebastian nodded and led Skylar with Jace following behind. He showed her around the apartment and offered her some wine that she accepted.

"Do you have any questions?" Jace asked Skylar, he stood beside her trying to make her feel comfortable.

"When will you tell me what you're planing?" Skylar asked, Sebastian walked closer to his sister and stared into her eyes. 

"How do I know if I could trust you?" He asked, she stared back into his eyes black eyes.

"You do realize, I just saved you from our mother right? Not only did I defend you and I decided to come along." Skylar said, Jace nodded. 

"Two weeks." Sebastian said, Skylar chuckled.

"You must be insane, if you think I am going to sit here for two weeks without knowing what you're planning."

"One week." Jace said "She stays here in the apartment. Nocommunication with anyone. No unlocking the door for her, no going in and out."

"What if I am with her?" Jace asked and leaned against the wall. Sebastian stayed silent for a few seconds and sighed.

"Fine, only if you're with her." Sebastian gave in, Skylar looked at her wine glass and finished it. "How's the wine?"

"Delicious brother." Skylar said and smiled. Now that Jace was under Sebastian's influence, Skylnn was able to somehow figure a way to save Jace from her twin brother.


	27. HEY!!!!

Hey guys! I posted a short prologue on my next book! Hope you can check it out! Here's the link

 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/11276181

Skye will make an appearance and so will the other original characters.


	28. (City Of Lost Souls) Italy

Skylar sat on her bed playing with the Seelie Queen's ring on her finger. She closed her eyes trying to see if she could get in contact with Isabelle, she had given the other ring to her parabatai. "Skye?"

"Oh thank god, Isabelle. I was starting to worry that I made a mistake." 

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah...I have to go."

"Be careful." Skylar opened her eyes and stood up. There was a soft knock on the door, "Come in." Skylar said softly hoping it wasn't Sebastian. Jace walked into her room, he leaned against her door frame. "What's up?"

"Let's go on a date. We've gone out before but never an official date."

"A date?" Skylar repeated and chuckled. "You want a date?"

"Yes I do actually, of course with yours truly." Jace said and winked. "Watching me play Scrabble is enough to make most women swoon. Imagine if I actually put in some effort."

"I love watching you play scrabble." Skylar said, he held his hand out.

"Come on beautiful, we're in Italy. Venice. One of the most beautiful cities in the world. Shame not to see it, don't you think?" Skylar took his hand and Jace pulled her closer to him. "Or we could stay in?" He whispered.

"And do what?" Skylar asked, Jace smirked and leaned closer.

"Anything."

"So I can swoon watching you make a triple-word score?" Skylar asked ruining the mood. 

"You read my mind, Is there no filthy wordplay you can't foresee?"

"Jace...I can see it in your eyes when you have dirty thoughts."

"So, niney-five percent of the time." Jace said, Skylar looked up at him and chuckled.

"Ninety-five percent? What about the other five percent?"

"Oh, you know, the usual—demons I might kill, runes I need to learn, people who've annoyed me recently, people who've annoyed me not so recently, ducks."

"Uh oh ducks?"

"Those thirsty blood sucking beast." Jace said, she chuckled and kissed his cheek. "You find that amusing?"

"Sort of, I think ducks are cute."

"Well then...I feel betrayed by my own girlfriend."

"Oh come on Jace, they're just ducks." She said, he gasped dramatically and pulled away from her. "I have changed my mind. Let's forget about this date."

"No! Ugh come on Jace!" He smiled "Let's go."

~

"What the hell are we going to do? My parabatai has left with her insane brother and has taken control of my brother." Isabelle said and started to pace. "What if they hurt her? Or use her?" Alec shook his head quickly, Magnus sighed.

"Even if Jace is being controlled, he's in love with Skylar and he wouldn't hurt her." Alec said

"And Sebastian is fond of his twin sister, she's the only one who's actually cared for him when they were children." Magnus said and looked around his apartment. Books everywhere, ripped out pages, his apartment was a mess and he hated it. Ever since Jace and Sebastian had vanished, they had been looking into it but now that Skylar has left. Magnus has gone mad looking for away to get her and Jace back safely.

"What about what we talked about before?" Jocelyn suggested, Isabelle sat back down and grabbed her coffee mug. 

"There's a reason the ritual of the Mortal Instruments was so complicated. Angels act at the behest of God, not human beings—not even Shadowhunters. Summon one, and you're likely to find yourself blasted with divine wrath. The whole point of the Mortal Instruments ritual wasn't that it allowed someone to summon Raziel. It was that it protected the summoner from the Angel's wrath once he did appear."

"Valentine managed to summon angels..." Alec said, Magnus nodded understanding what he was trying to say.

"Yes, Valentine also summoned a very minor angel. And it never spoke to him, did it?Never gave him a sliver of help, though he harvested its blood. And even then he must have been using incredibly powerful spells just to bind it. My understanding is that he tied its life to the Wayland manor, so that when the angel died the manor collapsed to rubble." He tapped a blue-painted fingernail on his mug. "And he damned himself.Whether you believe in Heaven and Hell or not, he damned himself surely. When he summoned Raziel, Raziel struck him down. Partly in revenge for what Valentine had done to his brother angel and to his daughter."

"Seraphina! She can help right? S-Serpahina sees Skylar has her daughter and once she knows about this t-then she can help right?" Isabelle said and looked at everyone, they all stared at her and stayed silent until Magnus cleared his throat.

"Isabelle's right, Seraphina will help in a blink of an eye." Magnus said and poured more sugar into his coffee. "Looks like we're summoning Raziel's daughter." They all nodded in agreement, Jocelyn turned to face Isabelle. 

"Have you talked to Skylar?" She asked and Isabelle nodded looking down at the ring she wore. 

"She's fine and safe." Isabelle said reassuring Jocelyn.

~

"I can't believe you did that!" Skylar said and pushed Jace lightly, he chuckled as they walked into the apartment. Sebastian stood there talking to two girls, one gave Skylar a glare. "Are you picking a fight with me?" Skylar asked glaring back at the girl, Jace smirked.

"Uh-oh." He mumbled and crossed his arms. Sebastian glanced at his sister and then at the dark haired girl.

"Lo suggerisco di smettere lampante a mia sorella." Sebastian spoke Italian to the dark haired girl who rolled her eyes. He leaned closer and smirked. "Oppure ti ammazzo." He whispered into her ear, the dark haired girl froze and gulped. Jace and Skylar exchanged looks and left.

After getting changed into something more comfortable, luckily Sebastian knew what his sister liked but Skylar found it slightly creepy. She wore sweatpants and a black tan top, she crawled onto Jace's bed and smiled. Jace looked away from his book and smiled when he saw Skylar crawling over to him. He put his book on the nightstand, Skylar laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes trying to hear his heartbeat. Ever since her body had been slowly changing, her runes had turned gold (She uses a glamour to hide them), the two huge scars on her back and now she feels that her heart beats faster than usual. She had come to the conclusion that she was turning into an angel. Jace smiled and looked down at her, he kissed her forehead gently. "Skye...there's something different about you." He whispered into her ear, Skylar pulled away and looked at him.

"What?"

"Your eyes...they're brighter than usual." Jace pointed out and stared into them. "I've always noticed how dark and light your eyes get depending on what;s going on."

"Oh, well if you must know. I'm very happy to be here with you." She said and leaned in closer to his face. 

"How happy?" He asked and smirked. She pressed her lips against his, he quickly kissed her back and deepened the kiss. Jace slowly pulled away after a little bit. "So what do you want to do?" He asked

"Sleep." Skylar said and smiled. He gave her the seriously-Skye ? look, she had teased him and he wasn't so pleased. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, his chin on top of her head. He had always teased Skylar for being short, it was something he found cute.

Skylar was surprised how warm Jace was, it was odd. She glanced down at his hands and smiled. His skin pressed against her skin, she was meant to be happy but how could she be truly happy to be with him. This wasn't her Jace, he looked and acted like her Jace. The moment she gazed into his eyes and he looked back into hers, she can tell it wasn't really him. Their bond had become numb, she couldn't feel him anymore. She can feel his warm breath against her skin, it sent shivers down her spine. Skylar looked down at his hands again, her fingertips softly traced the faded scars.


	29. (City Of Lost Souls) Scrambled Eggs?

Skylar had taken longer to get changed, downstairs Jace was making breakfast and Sebastian waited. She buttoned up her jeans and sighed, she ran a ran through her blonde wavy hair and looked up at her reflection. Angel, was the first word that came to her mind when she saw herself in the mirror. She slowly tilted her head, the moment she blinked, white feathery wings had appeared and vanished. 

Skylar gasped and backed away slowly, her heart started racing. She was right the entire time, her body was slowly transforming. She put on her combat boots and left her room quickly. When she walked into the kitchen Jace was leaving, he stopped in front of her and pecked her lips. "Sebastian wants to talk to you alone, I left your breakfast on the dining table." Jace said before he left, Skylar narrowed her eyes at her brother. Sebastian smirked and tossed her a stele. It was his signature smirk, it said it all...he wanted something from her.

"I need a rune, I know how strong yours are." He said and unbuttoned his shirt. 

"And what do I get out of this? My runes aren't free."

"You can come with me, I have an errand to run." Sebastian said, Skylar nodded and saw the whip scars on her brother's back. Her eyes widened as memories slowly flooded her mind, the sound of the whip. Valentine yelling and the screams and cries of two children, she held onto the stele tightly and closed her eyes. She started to draw a rune for her brother, the faster the better for her.

She stepped back when she finished drawing the rune. "There." Sebastian put his shirt back on and turned around.

"Thank you, sister." He said "I'll be back with weapons." Sebastian walked away as Jace walked in dressed up and ready, he gently cupped Skylar's cheek before he pecked her lips. 

"Looks like I am coming along." Skylar said taking his hand, their fingers intertwined and she smiled. Jace grinned and put his hands on her waist, pulling her close.

"I can tell you are going mad being stuck in here." He whispered and brushed his lips against hers teasingly, her gaze locked onto his. 

"You don't understand...how mad I've been lately.." She mumbled against his lips before pulling away when Sebastian walked over, it gear and prepared.

~

'Izzy?' The second Lightwood's eyes flew open at the sound of her parabatai's voice, she sat up slowly and glanced at Simon who was out. She slipped out of the bed and headed out of the room, to the balcony to be alone.

'Skye? Are you alright? Where are you?' Isabelle thought, she had plenty of questions concerning Jace...was her brother alright or not? 

'Prague. And I am alright, just losing my mind. Nothing serious..'

'Skye?! What do you mean? Is it because of Jace?' Isabelle thought as she leaned against the railing, she looked at the amazing view Magnus had at his apartment.

'Sort of, I feel bad that this is all happening...plus Seraphina isn't here and everything is a mess.' Isabelle traced her parabatai rune, she can feel how Skylar was feeling and oddly enough...Isabelle also felt the same way about everything as well and only Skylar would understand. 'What's the plan?'

'Summoning the one and only, Seraphina. But it would require a lot since you aren't here.'

'Actually if you are there, Seraphina would help...she trusts and knows you.' Isabelle nodded slowly and looked down at the ring before moving it around. 'I need to get going, I'll talk to you later...sleep tight Iz'

'Enjoy yourself Skye...be careful' Isabelle thought before turning around and flinched when she saw Magnus had stood there watching her.

"Is Skylnn alright?" Magnus asked approaching Isabelle slowly, he was worried sick about what was going on with Skylar and Jace. The fact that none of them knew where she was and if she was safe with Sebastian and Jace, under control...it made them sick to their stomach. 

"Yeah....she's fine and I think she's safe with Jace. He still seems to love her." Isabelle said, crossing her arms over her chest, her runes glimmering a bit in a light. 

"I sure hope so..if something happens...I don't think I can ever forgive myself." Magnus mumbled as he let out a long sigh, wishing that he could get this done as fast as possible.

~

Skylar removed her fingers off the golden ring and ran her hand through her blonde hair. She felt so much better being able to communicate with Isabelle. She walked over to Jace and Sebastian, she was blocking them out as she observed where she was. The city was beautiful and she wished she was here for another reason than following her boyfriend who is under control by her twin brother. She walked over to them, Jace grinned and Sebastian just glanced at her. "Ready now?" He asked, they allowed her to take some time to clear her mind..and some space.

"Yeah." Skylar responded and followed the two away. She still was pretty clueless too what was going on here. Sebastian started to speak in Czech to this man who glanced at Skylar and Jace, he didn't like them here. When she blinked and saw the creature standing before them, gray skin and red-ruby eyes. "A Vetis demon.." She muttered under her breath. Sebastian glanced back at the two and then at the man.

"They're my brother and my twin sister," He said "They are entirely to be trusted, Mirek." Skylar let out a sigh, she hated pretending she was Jace's sister, she wasn't and wasn't sure if she can pretend she was. 

"I don't like this," Mirek said. "You said we would be dealing only with you,Morgenstern. And while I know Valentine had a daughter whose involved with angels." He paused "I also know he had only one son."

"He's adopted." Skye said quickly, and decided to play along for their sake. Sebastian was a bit surprised that his sister had played along, he was expecting some resistance. 

"I think you'll find the definition of the modern family is really changing at an impressive pace these days," Jace added, glancing at his girlfriend and then at Mirek. 

"I still do not like this." Mirek responded, his ruby-eyes filled with darkness, his face was stone cold.

"But you will like this." Sebastian said pausing, as he pulled out a pouch before opening it, and pouring the bronze coins onto the table. "Pennies from dead men's eyes. A hundred of them. Now, do you have what we agreed on?" He asked, Mirek chuckled and shook his head.

"That is all very well, but it is not enough to buy what you seek." He said as he pulled out what looked like a hunk of Crystal, Skylar felt her heart skipped a beat when she saw it was Adamas. "Pure Adamas, the stuff of Heaven priceless." What on earth was her brother planning?


	30. (City Of Lost Souls)  Pure Adamas

"How on earth did he get pure adamas.." Skye whispered under her breath, as she watched Sebastian facial expression changed quickly. He was not happy with what Mirek had said.

"But we agreed on a price." Sebastian stated, keeping his composure and staying calm.

"We also agreed you would come alone," said Mirek. His gaze shifting between Skye and Jace, it was clear he was pretty upset as well. "I'll tell you what else you can give me," he said. "A lock of your sister's pretty hair." That was when Skylar snorted and shook her head. Jace stepped in front of her, blocking her from the creature. "I am no idiot, I am well aware of plenty of things you can do with just my hair or blood."

"And we won't make a deal, right Sebastian?" Jace asked as he glanced over at Valentine's son, who stepped forward.

"Right, you will not touch a hair on my sister's head." He said as his hand moved to his belt, he pulled out his sword. "Nor will you renege onour bargain. No one cheats Valentine Morgenstern's son. The agreed upon price, or—" Mirek had cut him off quickly and smirked.

"Or what? Or I'll be sorry? You are not Valentine, little boy. Now, thatwas a man who inspired loyalty—" Sebastian cut him off and stepped forward to Mirek.

"I am notValentine. I do not intend to deal with demons as Valentine did. If I cannot have yourloyalty, I will have your fear. Know that I am more powerful than my father ever was, andif you do not deal fairly with me, I will take your life, and have what I have come for." Jace's hand went for his dagger but before they knew it, this random creature had headed towards Skylar and tackled her to the ground.

It was growling and snarling, Skylar couldn't help but chuckle before she was able to reach her sword and stab it right in the chest. The creature had vanished leaving it's blood all over her. Sebastian let out a sigh of relief as he walked over to her and looked down at her. "We need to get going, there are more." He held his hand out for her to take, and hesitantly she took his hand before he lifted her up onto her feet. 

In a blink of an eye, it was a battle. They were all fighting demons now, each one using their strength and skill to defeat the demons. Skylar had felt that adrenaline kick in, it happened in every fight with demons. It was a sensational feeling, the way your heart began to race, how strong and invincible they felt. "Skye! Stop him!" Sebastian shouted, the blonde suddenly began to run after Mirek who was making his way out.

Skylnn vaulted up onto the counter before tackling the Vetis demon swiftly and landed on top of him. She sliced one of its eel-liked arms, and glared at Mirek. Black blood sprayed onto her, she frowned slightly and shook her head. He wasn't seeing Skylar...no in Mirek's eyes...all he was seeing is Seraphina, the one angel everyone truly feared. "Your time is up, Mirek the Vetis demon." She whispered. "Loyalty is important, and you failed like every other demon." She held up her sword that shimmered brightly before stabbing it into his chest. Mirek had disappeared, Skylar thumped onto her knees and dropped her sword.

She shook her head, what had just happened to her? She wasn't acting like herself, it was odd. Skye glanced over at the side of the counter where she saw Jace, and her brother stare down at her. "The adamas?" Sebastian asked for as he watched his sister carefully examining her for any injuries. The blonde crawled closer to the counter before reaching under it, and pulling out the adamas that glowed brightly at her touch. 

He took it out of her hand gently as Jace jumped over the counter, landing beside Skye. He knelt down and cupped her face. "Are you alright?" She nodded before he pecked her lips gently. "Good..." He whispered and pulled her close, Skye was still in a bit of shock about what had happened to her. 

"All right you two, tomorrow we use this." Sebastian said referring to the pure adamas he held in his hand. "But tonight once we're cleaned up a little.....we celebrate."


	31. (City Of Lost Souls)  Azazel

Isabelle had finally gotten sleep that she so desperately needed, her mind was filled with worry and panic. She hated the fact that two people that she loved were off with Sebastian Morgenstern, it hurt her heart. Iz and Simon followed Magnus into the living, they have decided to summon Seraphina but still decided to try a greater demon as well since Magnus was well known. "What's going on?" She asked as Alec glanced at her then at down at the pentagram.

"He's been annoying us all." Magnus mumbled referring to Azazel, he had been here day and night saying different things. "We should have listened to Jocelyn."

"I liked the plan of summoning an angel who likes and knows us all." Simon reminded them earning himself a glare from the glittery warlock. 

"As did I, but if I want my pumpkin back home with her boy toy..I have to go through every option." Magnus said as the human form of Azazel slowly appeared. Jordan and Maia both stumbled back away from the pentagram.

"Have you come to a decision?" Azazel asked staring at Magnus who shook his head. He was pretty tired of this greater demon, he had tried everything to get rid of him but nothing had work. For some reason this was more difficult than he thought. 

"No, now leave. Vanish, disappear." Magnus said, shooing him away as if Azazel was a fly. The greater demon did not seem amused at all, he wanted to get out and cause chaos..but couldn't. Magnus began to explain to the others about their situation before chairmen meow had headed into the the pentagram. Simon was the first, to quickly enter and scoop up, Magnus's beloved cat.

He suddenly froze when he realized what was about to go on, he felt Azazel tap onto his shoulder before he turned around and froze. Oh boy, of course Simon Lewis was the one to get himself into this trouble. But lucky for him the mark he was given by Clarissa had protected him, it worked as an invisible barrier. Azazel moved back in shock, he knew the mark...and couldn't believe a vampire had it. "Wanderer..is it you?" He asked and swallowed a lump in his throat. "No, you are too young, and the world told. But who would dare place Heaven's mark on a vampire? And why?"

Simon felt someone more powerful and confident in this very moment, he couldn't believe how invincible he truly was. He had managed to scare a greater demon. "Touch me again and find out,"

"I think not," Azazel said. "If you have been dabbling in bending the will of Heaven, even my freedom is not worth gambling for by allying my fate with yours." And with that, he vanished into thin air.

~

Skylar sat on the sink, her mind kept going back to when she had tackled Mirek....she had blacked out and someone...or something had taken control of her. It somehow felt familiar...a bit too familiar but she decided not to say anything. He was healing the burns on her skin caused by the demon venom. Jace noticed she was out of it and smirked as he suddenly traced her collar bone with his finger tips. "J-Jace, what are you doing?" Skylar asked as she looked over at him, he chuckled and put his stele away. 

"Trying to get your attention, is everything okay?" He asked softly as he pulled off his shirt so she could heal him. 

"Fine...just thinking." Skye said as she leaned over and pulled his stele out of his pocket. "I need this if I'm gonna heal you." She whispered before straightening up, he let out another small chuckle as he moved between her legs. 

"Ah right, I was a bit distracted by...well your beauty." He whispered and placed a kiss on her neck, she pushed him away and shook her head. She started at him, he looked like an angel as always and she loved it.

"Stop, I need to heal you Jace." He groaned and leaned away before she began to draw an irtaze rune on him."There you go." She said and slipped the stele back into his pocket, before he moved back closer to her, his lips brushing against hers. She knew it there was a loud knock on the door. Skylar fell back into the sink, the faucet turned on and sprayed the two who began to laugh. Jace pushed the door open, and revealed a cleaned up Sebastian. He arched an eyebrow when he saw his sister...in a sink.

"Is there a reason you just threw my sister into the sink?" Sebastian asked, Skylar chuckled and slid off the sink.

"I was sweeping her off her feet," Jace said with a smirk before he grabbed his shirt from the floor and put it on. Sebastian tossed Skye a black, slim dress and she caught it quickly. She was a bit shocked, he had actually picked something out for her. 

"Thank you, now get out." She said to both of the boys, and they left closing the door behind them. She started to change her clothes, she slid on the slim black dress and was surprised by how perfectly it fit her body. She ran a hand through her hair, her golden runes glowed for a second.

In her eyes, she felt and seemed different. Her entire body was going through a transformation, her back ached like hell but she sucked it up. The last thing she wanted was her brother knowing..he may have an angel for a sister..and for him to take advantage of that. Once again, she caught herself staring at her reflect through the mirror right above the sink. "You can do this.." She whispered to herself before turning around swiftly and opening the door. Her gaze quickly looking for Jace, and there he stood, holding and looking at the objects. When he heard the door open, he put them back on the shelf before looking over at his girlfriend. He smiled.

"I could point out that that's not a dress, that's underwear," Jace said, "but I doubt it would be in my best interest."

"Need I remind you, that that is my sister?" Sebastian said

"Most brothers would be delighted to see such a clean-cut gentleman as myself squiring their sisters about town," Jace said as he reached for an army jacket off one of the racks and sliding his arms into it.

"I'llbe right back. I've got to wash the blood out of my hair." Sebastian said as he turned around and walked off. Skye was suddenly pulled against Jace, his index finger tracing the parabatai rune on her collar bone. 

"I remember all those times, you would come to the Insitutue wearing glamorous dresses.." He said in a low whisper, sending shivers down her spine for a second her back pain vanished.

"Ah yes...Magnus sure knows how to spoil me." Skye replied in a whisper as well. "I would always catch you staring."

"I couldn't help myself..." He said leaning closer and closer but before Jace could make any move once again they were interrupted by Sebastian. 

"We should get going." He said shifting his gaze from his sister to Jace. The golden boy pulled away from Skye, taking her small hand into his before following the silver boy.


	32. (City Of Lost Souls) KOSTI LUSTR

Skye blinked slowly as she read the neon sign of the club, she was surprised that she was actually going to a club with these two. Her mind wondered what Isabelle must have been trying to do to save her now, all she knew was the plan to summon an angel that she was sort of worried about. Seraphina had to come off as cold and ruthless around the others, the only person she could ever warm up to were people that Skye truly loved and care about...Isabelle, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Clary and her mother. When the three walked into the club, the flashing lights blinded Skye for a few seconds.

The smell of sweat, beard and smoke filled the entire club, everyone was pressed together dancing and the music was bursting loud enough to make ones ears ache in pain. They continued Sebastian who had taken them completely different..which surprised her a bit.

This time they were surrounded by other downworlders who were enjoying their time. She flinched a bit when she felt hands on her shoulder, she looked back at the silver boy. "Let me hang this up for you." He whispered into her ear, Skte let him take her coat off before he vanished off through the crowd quickly. 

"Well he is in a hurry." Skye mumbled before facing Jace who chuckled.

"I guess he needs to meet someone. But now that we are here together-" He paused as he once again pulled her close to him. "We're going to have some fun." He whispered and smirked.

~

"Isabelle, are you positive that you want to summon Seraphina?" Simon asked quietly and sighed. "What if the angel has forgotten about you all. The last time you saw her...well that was when Valentine was killed."

"Simon, I know but Seraphina wouldn't mean harm to me. I am Skylar's parabatai which means I am safe...she knows that if I die half of Skye does too."

"I just don't wa-"

"You're not my boyfriend, okay? I got this and if something does happen then shame on me. But one thing that I do know...Seraphina may want something in return. She may seem sweet but she is still an angel." Isabelle said and ran a hand through her dark hair. Simon nodded as he listened to her and shrugged.

"We'll see what it is, I mean the price can't be that high...right?"

"I wouldn't know what angels are interested nowadays." Isabelle said "We should go inside, the others want to know what my decision is." The two walked back inside where Magnus sat on the couch, drinking. He needed to stay calm and reserve some energy.

"Did you decide?" Magnus asked setting his mug down on the coffee table, Alec looked over at Isabelle and watched her.

"We are summoning Seraphina." Isabelle said, this was for her brother, her parabatai and revenge for Max...her little brother whom she loved dearly. "And we are getting the others back."

~

Dancing was something Skylar had to know what to do when she went out with Isabelle even though she wasn't much of a table. She didn't mind it at the moment, she felt a rush as she danced with Jace. When she pressed her body against his, she saw a silver substance drip onto his hair and skin. Oh she knew what this was...exactly what kind of club did her brother take them too? A smirk spread on Jace's lips, he wiped the silver liquid from Skye's cheek and brushed it against her lips. "You remember the last time...I got involved with this?" He asked in a whisper

"Yes. I do..which I wonder..if this is a good idea." Skye said, she didn't like her lips and wasn't sure if she wanted to do this.

"Skye, you're tense and you need to relax a bit." He said as placed some of the silver liquid on his lips as well before leaning in, pressing his lips against hers. There was a first time for everything, this was perfect. The kiss was slow and rough, both tasting the sweet-sour liquid. The moment they pulled away, and Skye opened her eyes she saw her brother which made her frown.

"Where is Jace?" Skye asked as she scanned the crowd for her beloved, Sebastian sighed.

"Lost, now follow me." He said, taking her hand and leading her away and sadly she let him. He led her towards the middle of the room, to the fountain. "Look at us through the water." And she did..not really understanding what was the entire point of this is. "What do you see?" He asked looking at their reflection.

"Twins. That's all." Skye said before glancing at him, she was starting to feel the affects of the silver liquid.

"Don't you see it?We're the same, you and me." Sebastian said, Skye scoffed and shook her head.

"No, we're different. You have demon blood and I have angel blood. Your mind is dark like your heart, my mind is pure like my heart."

"You have a dark heart, Skylnn."He said stepping closer to her. "You better accept it....we are Valentine's children..." Skye started to laugh, he just stared at her but before he could say anything. 

"What's going on?" Jace said as he slowly approached them, Skye pulled away from her brother and faced Jace.

"I lost you there." Skye said, Jace nodded and smiled.

"One second I was dancing with you, and the next you were goneand a very persistent werewolf was trying to get the buttons on my jeans undone." 

"Girl or boy?" Sebastian asked after he chuckled a bit.

"Not sure. Either way, they could have used a shave." He paused and took Skye's hand. "Do you want to go home? Or dance some more?" He asked, she bit her lower lip in thought before replying.

"Let's go have so more fun." Skye said before Jace led her back through the crowd. She blinked slowly as she began to see things, was this a sign for something. She closed her eyes shut and gulped, her mind was racing a bit at the images that flooded her mind. Everything else was a bit of a blur to her, one minute they were on the dance floor and then they were in a somewhat private room..making out. 

Skylar can feel the heat coming off Jace, as her hands explore his chest, Jace growled a bit before pushing her against the wall. His hand travelling up her thigh slowly, he pulled away from the kiss, tugging at her lower lip a bit. "You can tell me to stop whenever you want," he said. "Butyou won't." He whispered and smirked.


	33. (City Of Lost Souls) Paris

Skye froze when she saw the once pure silvery liquid had red mixed with it, it dripped onto her nose then onto Jace's golden hair and perfect skin. "Jace." She whispered but he was busy...placing kisses on her neck. Her eyes traveled up as saw bodies, tortured, and blood dripping from them. She flinched before pushing Jace away making him stumbling a bit. It was her worst nightmare coming true, within a second all she saw around was blood and dead bodies everywhere. 

"You did this...Skylnn! You will fail us all!" She heard someone yell, she kept looking around seeing the human bodies turn into angels, wings pulled off of them..they were all dead. Jace caught Skye when she stumbled forward, he had no idea what was going on.

"Skye?" Jace asked softly, her eye lids soon became a bit heavy. She blinked slowly as the darkness slowly consumed her...and before Jace knew it....Skye was out cold, breathing heavily and shaking.

~

When waking up, the first thought that popped into Skye's mind was about Seraphina. Her eyes flew out and she inhaled sharply before softly whispering the angels name as if she was there with her once again. "Seraphina." said Skye, her heart ached at the thought of the dead angels. The thought of failing made things worse for her, she felt an arm holding her close and protectively. She felt somewhat at ease...but knowing it wasn't her Jace...wasn't so settling. 

She slowly slipped out of his arm and slowly moved away from Jace, she didn't remember what had happened last night. She noticed that the golden boy was wearing his shoes still, meaning he must have fallen asleep holding her. Skye ran a hand through her long blonde hair, a tear rolled down her cheeks..she hadn't felt so terrified before...was failing the angel above her worst nightmare?"If the angels fall, we all fall..." Skye whispered and wiped a tear away quickly. Jace stirred a bit immediately noticing he was no long holding his girlfriend. 

"Skye?" He asked, half awake..clearly exhausted. She turned and sniffed a bit. "Why are you awake? It's barelydawn."

"I saw the bodies, the ripped off wings and all that blood.." Her voice cracked as she spoke.

"The what?"

"That's what I saw last night, when things were getting heated."

"I didn't. Faerie drugs, you knew..." He said as he slowly behan to drift off. And he was right, she did know the affects but she wasn't expecting it to feel and look so real. "I'm sorry. I wanted to have fun. It's supposed to make you happy.Make you see pretty things. I thought we would have fun together." And he was out cold, Skye sighed before crawling back over to him and pecked his lips.

"Ego adepto vestri tergum mea." She whispered in Latin before pulling away from him, and getting out of bed. She headed towards the bathroom, she needed a quick bath and to speak with Isabelle before she lost her mind here. She closed the door behind her slowly, turned on the shower and looked down at her hand. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw the golden ring was gone...had she lost it?

~

Plenty of mistakes were made, it was like she was completely lost in this world. First she followed her brother then ended up injured. Something that rarely happened to her, had she been so out of it lately. Being away from everyone was affecting her, but something somewhat good came out of this. Skylar was boding with her brother in ways they haven't bonded in years...since they were children. She missed Jonathan not Sebastian Morgenstern, she missed the little boy who tried to defend her and protect her. He was leading her to Jace, since that was someone she wanted to see as well. When they found Jace in a room that was similar to the training room, just smaller they began to explain their place. "A second mortal cup..." Skye repeated what she was told. She understood their plan and hated it but she had to play along. "It's not as bad as I believed it would be."

"Told you she would understand." Jace said, Sebastian rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I never said she wouldn't." Sebastian replied as his gaze let her and fell on Jace, as the two spoke Skye glanced around and blinked slowly. "Are you alright?" Her brother asked, she felt a bit weak and exhausted, her back pain had returned. 

"Just exhausted, I need to rest a bit after everything that has happened already." Skye said, Jace suddenly slipped his hand into hers, their fingers intertwining.

"I'll come along with you, I didn't rest that well when you left." He whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek gently. 

"Go ahead..." Sebastian said and shoved his hands into his front pockets, as he watched the two leave. It hurt him every time knowing...his sister was moving along her life without him...and so easily. 

~

Skylar kicked off her combat boots and crawled onto Jace's bed, she laid down on her back and stared at the ceiling. She closed her eyes for a second before opening them, and gasping when she saw Jace staring down at her. "Feeling better?" He asked in a whisper before leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers before pressing them against hers. The kiss was warm and gentle, she felt her heart start to race when he went from her lips, to her jaw then to her neck. She closed her eyes but opened them when she felt his hand travel down to her jeans. "Jace, no." Skye whispered and pushed him away. Jace froze, and stared down at her in disbelief. 

"Why?" Jace asked softly

"I'm not ready, last night we were caught up in the moment. And I don't want my first time to be here, with my brother upstairs." Skye said, she can see the disappointment in his eyes. He crawled back, off her and stood up. 

"We were high..that's not our fault." Jace said and ran his hand through his hair. 

"Jace, just no. I don't think nor feel like it's the right rime." She said as she sat up, Jace nodded slowly and sighed.

"I'll be back, I am going to take a cold shower." He said before turning around and walking away. When Skye heard the sound of the bathroom door closed, she looked down at the floor and began mumbling some words.

"Je veus aller a le maison." Skye whispered in french, translating to 'I want to go home'. and it was the truth. She wanted to be home, with her family, friends and boyfriend. She was starting to feel home sick and having a hard time without Seraphina, she got off the bed and stretched. She winced, as her back kept hurting her badly...it was agonizing pain. She felt some blood trickle down her back...she wasn't liking this at all.


	34. (City Of Lost Souls) The Second Cup

Skylar had fallen asleep listening to Jace who read a few chapters of Dickens, she kept seeing angels over and over again then seeing her in her dream. Suddenly she saw herself, on the ground bleeding. She was in pain, she sucked in breath before her eyes flew open. Her heavy breathing, her heart was racing and her back was in pain still. "Hey little brother, is it done?" Skye narrowed her eyes at the room door, she heard Sebastian speaking.

"It's done." Jace spoke, it sounded a bit different to Skye but she simply got off of bed and slowly approached the door. She pressed her ear against it, listening to the conversation. 

"And the old lady—she did as we asked? Made the Cup?" Sebastian asked

"Yes." Jace replied, his tone flat and blunt.

"Show it to me." It was silence, Skye raised an eyebrow and gulped. "Look, take it if you want it."

"No. You hold on to it for the moment. You did the work of getting it back, after all. Didn't you?" Sebastian said

"But it was your plan...and I executed it, just as you wanted. Now if you don't mind take the cup."

"I do mind. There's something wrong. I can tell.I can read you, you know."

"I'm tired. And there was a lot of blood. Look, I just need to clean myself off, and to sleep. And..." Jace paused

"And to see my sister." Sebastian finished what Jace was going to say. 

"I'd like to see her, yes." 

"She's asleep. Has been for hours."

"Do I need to ask your permission?" Jace asked, his voice seemed cold...and more like normal Jace.

"No." Sebastian sounded a bit surprised.

"I suppose if you want to barge in there and gaze wistfully at her sleeping face, go right ahead. I'll never understand why—"

"No," Jace said. "You never will." Skye moved away from the door and crawled back onto the bed quietly. She laid down and pretended as if she was asleep. She heard the room door open slowly and close as Jace walked in. She felt his hand on her arm, and was shaking her awake lightly. "Skye?" He asked softly, her eyes opened when she heard his voice...and that's when she knew it was her Jace. His voice, was soft and gently...that is how she knew it was him. "It's me...okay? It's really me.." 

"H-How?" Skylar asked in a whisper, he pressed his index finger against her lips...shushing her silently.

"My room, we'll talk in my room.." Jace whispered before pulling away slowly as she sat up, and watched him leave first. Sh slipped out of the bed, ever since she began to transform completely...she was weightless and didn't make a noise unless she wore heels. She slowly approached the door, her eyes adjusting to the dark as her hand touch her door knob...which was cold. She twisted it and opened the door as quietly as possible. Thankfully she didn't make a noise when she was heading to Jace's room, she felt relieved being able to see him as himself.

Skylar tilted her head at the sight of Jace, standing near the window...oh how her heart fluttered a bit. She closed the door behind her before stepping forward. "Jace?" She asked softly, he turned around, he didn't hear her walk in at all. From far, she can see his face was wet which meant..he had cried.

"I'm sorry, that this guy..the other me...he has been the one touching and kissing you because that isn't me. You know that." Jace said as he moved over to her slowly, she walked over to him and hugged him tightly. She pulled away slightly, to look up at him and smiled.

"Jace, it's alright." She whispered and kissed her cheek gently, a tear rolled down her cheek. She was just happy to see him, the love of her life....Jace Lightwood Herondale...not the guy that Sebastian controlled....and took over. "Okay, it's fine. I'm okay...you haven't done anything to hurt me or said anything that would hurt him."

"I-I know. Even under control, I don't think I could ever hurt you." Jace whispered as he placed a hand on her cheek gently, and used his thumb to wipe her tear away. "Look, I don't have long al-" He was cut off when Skylar had pressed her lips against his, kissing him and he didn't hesitate to kiss back. The kiss was intoxicating, Skylar wrapped her arm around his neck before pulling him down closer to her. This went on for a few minutes, until Jace pulled away quickly not wanting this to escalate. "I can change back any minute..."

"R-Right." Skylar said and cleared her throat, her lip were swollen from the deep kissing. She pulled away from him and let Jace sit down on the bed. "Let's get that wound cleaned up." She mumbled and then turned around, and headed to the bathroom. She wet a towel a bit before leaving the bathroom, and then approaching him. "Take your shirt off."

"I don't think you can handle that yet...." Jace teased, Skylar rolled her eyes and sighed. It wasn't a bad sigh, it was a good one...he was back to normal for a while now..and it was great. "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"Jace, I have trained with you shirtless...stop being an idiot." Skylar mumbled, he chuckled quietly before pulling off his shirt. She walked over and began to wipe the blood off his wound...on his rune...the one rune bonding him and Sebastian. "So tell me what happened?"

"The woman you went to visit with Sebastian. The Iron Sister. Magdalena. Sebastian sent me—sent him—to get this from her tonight,” Jace said. “And he also gave me the order to kill her. She wasn’t expecting it. She wasn’t expecting any violence, just payment and exchange. She thought we were on the same side. I let her hand me the Cup, and then I took my dagger and I—I stabbed her. I meant it to be through the heart, but she turned and I missed by inches. She staggered back and grabbed for her worktable—there was powdered adamas on it— she threw it at me. I think she meant to blind me. I turned my head away, and when I looked back she had an aegis in her hand. I think I knew what it was. The light of it seared my eyes. I cried out as she drove it toward my chest—I felt a searing pain in the Mark, and then the blade shattered. The funny thing is, if I’d been wearing gear, this wouldn’t have happened. I didn’t because I didn’t think it was worth the bother. I didn’t think she could hurt me. But the aegis burned the Mark—Lilith’s Mark—and suddenly I was back in myself, standing there over this dead woman with a bloody dagger in my hand and the Cup in the other." Jace turned around and showed Skylar the cup he had retrieved, she stared at it and sighed. 

"Great...who does he want to bring back?"

"Lilith."

"By the angel...what does he plan on doing exactly?" Skylar asked, her curiosity was spark by Sebastian's plan and it alarmed her.

"By summoning her back to this world. He wants to mix her blood and his in a cup and create an army of dark Nephilim. He wants to be Jonathan Shadowhunter reincarnated, but on the side of the demons, not the angels.There are about forty or fifty Nephilim who either were once loyal to Valentine, or hate the current direction of the Clave and are open to hearing what Sebastian has to say. He’s been in contact with them. When he raises Lilith, they’ll be there.” Jace took a deep breath. “And after that? With the power of Lilith behind him? Who knows who else will join his cause? He wants a war. He’s convinced he’ll win it, and I’m not sure he won’t. For every dark Nephilim he makes, he will grow in power. Add that to the demons he’s already made allegiances with, and I don’t know if the Clave is prepared to withstand him." Jace explained, this was all to take him but she needed to understand it and find a way to stop this all before it went all to hell.

"We need to get to Silent City, they should know what to do...and fast. I'll make a portal." Skylar said rather quickly, Jace looked down and cleared his throat.

"I'll get us to one of the entrances....but I am turning myself and the cup in." Skylar's eyes widened at what he said and looked up at him, with pleading eyes..she couldn't lose him...no way..she would lose her mind if she didn't have him here with her. She knew how much it would hurt his family...Alec, Isabelle, Maryse and Robert...he was apart of their family and couldn't imagine him being taken away from them again.


	35. (City Of Lost Souls) Seraphina's Return

Isabelle was anxious, and worried what if things with Seraphina did not go well. What if the angel isn't the same? She glanced back at Simon, then her brother and then Magnus who gave her a encouraging smile. Isabelle looked down at the paper in her hand and chanted the words Magnus had written down for her. She kept reading it and the moment she said 'Seraphina' as she slowly lifted her head up, the lake had turned gold. She inhaled deeply afraid this might not work considering...Seraphina was only fond of Skylar not any of them.

Isabelle's gaze left the lake as she watched the angel rise in all her beauty, she glanced back at Simon who was in shock..seeing an angel up closer and personal. 'Who has summoned me?' Seraphina asked in all of their minds, Isabelle cleared her throat and looked up at the angel.

"I-I have, Isabelle Lightwood. Skyl-"

'Skylnn's parabatai, and here you stand without her. What is it you want?' Seraphina asked, her tone seemed cold...when she noticed Skylar wasn't here with Isabelle which made the Lightwood a bit nervous. 

"We need-" Simon suddenly spoke up, Seraphina shot him a glare and pointed at him.

'And you are?' She asked in his mind, Simon's mouth went dry..maybe he shouldn't have spoken up or intervened but he could tell Isabelle was acting off. 

"Simon Lewis, Night's Child, and... your servant." Simon replied, Seraphina chuckled and raised an eyebrow. So many thought were going through the angels mind, did he actually call himself a servant? She stared at him and noticed the Mark of Cain which was surprising to her. She already knew that it had to be Clary who had placed the mark on him.

'If it Raziel, he would have ended your life for calling yourself his servant.' Seraphina said 'Now stop wasting my time nephilim, You want a weapon. Something that can sever Jonathan Morgenstern from Jonathan Herondale. You would kill the one and preserve the other. Easiest of course to simply kill both. Your Jonathan was dead, until Skylnn brought him back and it is wise to keep him alive or else...my child will lost her mind. But I desire something in return.'

"And what is it you want?" Isabelle asked quickly, she was willing to do anything to get her parabatai and brother back as soon as possible. 

'I will tell you what I desire. I desire that blasphemous Mark on your forehead. I would take the Mark of Cain from you in exchange for a weapon that shall help you.' Isabelle gave Simon a pleading look, he didn't hesitate or waste another second. He nodded quickly and gulped. Suddenly a sword landed right into the ground, it looked normal...kinda useless if you ask Simon who gulped.

"You could have hit me." Simon pointed out, Seraphina seemed emotionless as she glared at him.

'I never promised to not kill you but since you are clearly important to Clarissa, I shall not hurt you...and you have my word. But do not test my fury..' Seraphina warned him before watching him pick up the sword and holding it up. 'The name of the sword cannot be spoken by your meager human tongue. You may call it Glorious.' Out of nowhere, he dropped the sword when he felt some intense pain. He fell onto the ground, covering his face with his arms as he let the pain start to ease away after a few minutes. 

"Simon!" Isabelle shouted as she ran over to him, and bent down on the ground. "Are you okay?" She asked softly as he lifted his head away from his arms to look at her. He nodded a bit before she pulled him over to her, she held him tightly and let out a shaky sigh. "I thought you were dead..."

"I am dead.." Simon reminded her which made her smile a bit as he took her hand...interwiing their fingers. He let out a soft sigh and kissed her hand, Isabelle looked at his forehead noticing the Mark was gone....actually gone. She never thought the Mark would ever go away but Seraphina did it.

"Well I thought you were more dead than usual. And..you're no longer cursed. The Mark is gone now..." Isabelle whispered and kissed his cheek. "You're free now...and we got the sword...we can save them now.." She felt such relief now knowing that everything should be fine. I mean everything had to be fine now with the sword being able to separate Jace and Sebastian.

Magnus and Alec headed towards them, Alec took the sword in his hand as he examined it. Like to everyone else, the sword...just looked like an old sword. It didn't look nor feel special. "This is it?" Alec asked looking over at his sister who nodded. Simon and Isabelle both stood up, walking over to the two.

"Well, I guess all we have to do...is somehow get this to Skylnn...or stab Jace ourselves." Magnus said as he looked at the sword as well.

"I think..Skylar can handle the rest. She is the only one who can get close to Jace enough to stab him with the sword...and the moment Sebastian and him are no longer linked. I will go for the kill.." Isabelle said, as her mood suddenly took a dark toll. She was remembering what he had done to Max...and she was going to get revenge.


	36. (City Of Lost Souls) Plans

Skylar felt her heart suddenly race, she could feel Seraphina's presence and it sent shivers down her spine. She wished that she was there to see and ask for help, ask for advice..she needed advice here. She had snitched on Jace when he attempted to get them to Silent City...and she regretted it. She sat on her brother's bed and stared at Sebastian standing in the door way...watching her. "What are you doing in here?" He asked as he slowly approached her, he had given her a dress to change in for tonight but she refused to wear it.

"Looking for you?" Skylar replied unsure of what else to say, he gave her a look and shook his head.

"Where? Under the bed?" He asked as he sat down beside of her before placing his hand over her closed one. "Skylnn, I have known you since we were children. I know when you are keeping something from me...." He whispered, his voice was cold and deadly. He forced her hand open and chuckled when he saw the ring. "Sad...isn't it? How someone as smart as you fell for a trap...did you think I wouldn't recognize faerie work? Do you think the Queen is such a fool that she would send you off to retrieve these for her without knowing you would keep them for yourself? She wanted you to bring this here, where I would find it." Skylar froze as her heart sunk..he knew everything..every single thing.

"Y-you know." Skylar said and gulped, she had never been afraid of her brother up until now. He had changed quickly, his dark eyes staring at her and Jace isn't here...at all. He would have said or stopped him no matter what.

"Forget them, your Shadowhunter friends. Your place is with us. With me. Your blood cries out for power, like mine does.Whatever your mother may have done to twist your conscience, you know who you are.." He said, grabbing her wrist tightly and pulling her towards him. "Jocelyn made all the wrong decisions. She sided with the Clave against her family. This is your chance to rectify her mistake." Skylar pulled her wrist away from him and shot him a glare before standing up.

"She didn't make a mistake, her only mistake was not killing you when she had the chance." Skylar hissed, Sebastian was suddenly filled with rage. He stood up, grabbing her arm forcing her to turn around.

"Without me, you wouldn't be alive! I should have let father beat you until you bled." Sebastian said and pushed her up against the wall. "I don't get it, we were once so close.." He whispered and stroked her cheek and that was when she took the opportunity to elbow him in the face then take the ring. Sebastian stumbled back a bit, Skye dropped the ring on the floor and smashed it with her boot. She had ran out of the room and headed to the living room, she needed pulled out a stele she had stolen from Jace. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply seeing the rune that she needed to draw.

Skylar began to draw the rune quickly before Sebastian came from behind and pulled her away. He threw her against the wall and trapped her, his body pressed against. "No one believed me when I said you and I were the same. The dark thoughts, faking everything. You pretended as if you were on our side! We are the same, Skylnn." He whispered into her ear, she smacked him across his face and shook her head.

"That's were you are wrong, I cared about you until you killed Max and broke my parabatai's heart. You ruined everything and that is why I hate you, and we are not alike because unlike you I love Jace and care about my friends, and my mother..and MY little sister." Skylar said, as Sebastian spit out blood onto the floor before facing her with a grin spreading on his lips.

"You have one hell of a slap. You're stronger than I thought but you wouldn't kill me unless you want Jace...to die as well...remember the first time he did. Oh how it broke your heart..." Sebastian said in a low voice as he stared at the gold rune on her chest. "That's your rune with Jace, his is fading away.." The moment he traced it with his fingertip, Skylar flinched and pushed him away from with all her strength. He flew back quite a bit but didn't hit the way, instead he simply stood there, glaring at her. "I've hit a nerve haven't I?" Skylar stayed silent, she had a plan now and it was bound to work. "Now you're giving me the silent treatment? Go change, Skylnn and make yourself presentable. Like when we were in the club, it gave you and Jace a chance to screw each other."

Skylar simply turned around and headed to her room, she looked at her hand that had been shaking uncontrollably. Did she really sleep with Jace and not remember it? Was it possible that it was after she saw the hallucinations that she did? She can feel Sebastian watched her until she got to her room and slammed the door shut. She inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. "He didn't hurt me.." She exhaled and shook her head, it was surprising that he hadn't even hurt her after she hurt him.......


	37. (City Of Lost Souls) The Infernal Cup

The moment Skylar and Sebastian stepped outside, the sound of an explosion caught Sebastian's attention. He glanced back and froze, before grabbing Skylar by the arm and squeezing it tightly. "What..have you done?" He asked, his anger was clearly visible.

"Thanks to Clarissa and I, we can create runes and with that. I destroyed your little apartment with a rune she never finished drawing." Skylar said with an innocent smile, she pulled her arm away from his grasp as he stepped forward ready to hurt her for real. "I wouldn't do that, even if Jace is under your control. He's still Jace in a way, and wouldn't be to happy to see me covered in bruises and blood." Sebastian pushed her forward and rolled his eyes.

"There are worse things than death." He snarled and kept walking behind her.

"I know, we lived it. Well you lived it more than I did because you wouldn't let father hurt me...unless you weren't there...now that's a different story." Skylar said, she could hear Sebastian fell silent as they walked towards Jace who was speaking to a crowd of shadowhunters.

"You are the ones who will be saved, a thousand years ago the Angel gave us his blood, to make us special, to make us warriors. But it was not enough. A thousand years have passed,and still we hide in the shadows. We protect mundanes we do not love from forces of which they remain ignorant, and an ancient, ossified Law prevents us from revealing ourselves as their saviors. We die in our hundreds, unthanked, unmourned but by our own kind, and without recourse to the Angel who created us. Yes. I dare to say it. The Angel who created us will not aid us, and we are alone. More alone even than the mundanes, for as one of their great scientists once said, they are like children playing with pebbles on the seashore, while all around them the great ocean of truth lies undiscovered. But we know the truth. We are the saviors of this earth, and we should be ruling it." Jace spoke, Skylar watched as a number of shadowhunters whispered to each other and stared at Skylar."And now I'll let you hear the rest of it from Jonathan, whose dream this is.." He stepped back as Sebastian stepped forward to speak.

Jace held Skylar's hand and glanced at her smiling. "That was nice." Skylar muttered getting his attention. "Very convincing."

"You think? I was going to start off 'Friends, Romans, evildoers...' but I didn't think they'd see the humor." Jace said with a shrug, Skylar nodded and smiled a bit.

"I would have preferred that...then I would have been convinced." Skylar whispered before looking directly at him. "Jace, this isn't you. Any of this, you wouldn't really want this..try to remember who you are, JaceLightwood. You have to remember that I love you and you love me. And you would never want this." Jace inhaled sharply before looking at her with an odd look in his eyes.

"I do love you, Skye. But you said you understood. Thisis it. The culmination of everything we've worked toward." Jace said in a whisper before Sebastian had captured their attention once again. Everything happened so fast in Skylar's eyes, Lilith's return and her quest to become stronger than ever before but it all slowed down when her eyes fell on the first victim of the Infernal Cup. She jerked forward but Jace quickly grabbed her and held her back knowing what she was going to do if she got close enough. Amatis's transformation, her eyes had turned black like Sebastian's and was stronger than before.

"What have you done...." She whispered under her breath and sucked in air. The crowd of shadowhunters all suddenly stepped forward, all eager to become a new race of nephilim. Her eyes widened when heard a cry, an arrow in one of the shadowhunters throat. "Alec." She turned her head around and saw him there, she suddenly felt relieved that he was there...and so were the others who came into view. "Guys! I'm here!" She yelled at the top of her lungs trying to get their attention.

~

"Do you see her?" Clary asked as she held her blade tightly, Jocelyn waited for Simon to respond who kept looking around and nodded.

"Yeah, I see her. Jace is holding her back....she's watching us." Simon said before looking over at Isabelle who's whip was now out and her eyes were now filled with rage and fury. She was more than prepared for this fight and couldn't wait to see that bastard once again and this time she planned on making him pay.

"Simon, you use the sword on Sebastian...and if you can't find a way to give it to Skye. She'll happily do it." Isabelle said, Simon nodded and looked at the sword in his hand before looking up at the sky, all he saw was a bit of light and thunder. The others saw it to and raised an eyebrow..wondering what it was. Clary exhaled in relief and looked back down not wanting to be distracted by anything else at the moment.

"That's a sign. We need to do this now." Clary said, the others nodded and got ready. They knew what they had to do, they needed to make a path for Simon to get to Sebastian and ending him without hurting Jace and possibly getting rid of the dark nephilim. "Are we ready?" The red head asked, they all nodded....and this was it...the war began.


	38. (City Of Lost Souls) Glorious

It was chaos, absolute chaos now...

"Jace, let me go!" Skylar shouted, she didn't want to hurt him but she needed to get to the others as soon as possible. "I need to get to them...." She whispered to herself as she struggled to get out of Jace's grip. 

"Shut up, Skylnn." Sebastian hissed at her, he was getting annoyed and frustrated by all this chaos. Jace didn't do anything but hold her as tight as he could without injuring or hurting her.

"Are we just going to stand back here and let them protect us?" Jace asked as he watched the others fight for them. He didn't like the way Sebastian had the others fighting for them instead of them fighting for themselves.

"We are too important to risk getting hurt, you and I." Sebastian said and shook his head. "Now, Skylnn it is your turn to take a sip." He took a step forward, holding the cup in his hand as Jace hesitate but placed a hand on Skye's chin, holding it. She could taste the blood from the cup that she immediately rejected. She coughed it up on Sebastian's face and then jerked her head back hitting Jace's.

He let her go and groaned in pain, Skye didn't even miss the opportunity to leave as soon as possible. She kept running and running into the battle, she didn't look back and couldn't look back at them at all.

~

When Skye managed to get the sword, she felt odd holding it and sensed there was something different and powerful about it. It reminded her of her sword that she didn't have it with her. It was bright in her hands, it looked amazing. 

Her eyes scanned over the crowd as she looked around for he brother. Deep deep down inside it pained her that things had turned out this way but he did this to himself. He killed Max, he decided to do all of this and..well it seemed as it it was to late to save him. "Where are you?" Skye asked herself as she kept scanning the crowd, her light blue eyes had darken a bit as she began to get impatient.

She began to walk through the crowd, pushing her way through it..holding the sword tightly. But now she was suddenly trapped by Jace, who stood in front of her. His face covered in blood, she didn't mean to hurt him but she needed to save herself. "Jace, move." Skylar said as she kept her eyes on him.

"Give me the sword, Skye." Jace said as he stepped forward, Skye quickly stepped back and held the sword tighter than ever not letting her guard down. 

"No, I can separate you from my monster of my brother. It's easy and fast, just let me do it please." Skye said, with a pleading look in her eyes as she stared at him. She scanned his face as the sword's light reflected off of Jace's same colored eyes.

"You are going to kill him and I can't let that happen." Jace said, his tone had suddenly changed as he stood up straight and his chin up. He was making himself look intimidating and Skylar caught that quickly. "Give it to me." 

"You want it?" Skylar asked as she held out the sword separating her and Jace, keeping the distance between them. "Fine." She inhaled deeply as she swiftly held the sword up and stabbed it into him. She didn't want to do this but she had to do this, she needed her Jace back as did everyone else. She held the sword against his body, and closed her eyes for a second hoping this would work. 

She could hear a scream of terror, pain and rage from the distance. She had a feeling that it was Sebastian..the bond snapping and breaking. She was surprised that he didn't even make a sound...but out of nowhere he began to burn...and was on fire.

Skylar suddenly felt a burning sensation shoot through her arm, she backed away and fell onto the ground as she held her arm that was heating up. She looked over at Jace as the sword lit up and he fell onto his knees. The sword had suddenly gone up into bright sparks. Her eyes widned as he fell onto the ground, she tried to move but stopped when she felt the sensation suddenly get worse.

She forced herself to crawl over and let out a shaky sigh as she placed a hand on his cheek. Why wasn't he waking up? What was going on? Had she done something wrong? She inhaled deeply and began to panic a bit, she couldn't lose him here and now. She suddenly felt someone's head on her shoulder. "Skylnn, let him go. He's dead." Jocelyn said softly and as calm as possible.

"Jace, please...wake up.." Skylar said in a whisper as she placed her forehead against his, a tear rolling down her cheek that dripped onto his cheek. "You can't leave me here, all alone. I wouldn't be able to handle this heartbreak.."

"Skylar, let's go." Jocelyn said a bit louder and more serious as she grabbed her daughter's arm. Isabelle walked over and shook her head, it pained her to see Jace like this after all he was a brother to her and would always be one. She couldn't believe that she had lost two brothers all because of Sebastian.

"Leave her alone." Isabelle said in an emotionless tone to Jocelyn. "Leave her be." She added as she felt her parabatai's pain. Jocelyn looked over at her before letting go of her daughter's arm slowly and watched. 

"Jace Lightwood, you cannot leave me.." Skylar stated as she pulled away slowly, her eyes widned a bit when she noticed there was a slight movement. She immediately laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes, she listened to his faint heartbeat that returned. "By the angel...it is a miracle..." She whispered to herself and wiped her tear away quickly, feeling relieved.


	39. (City Of Lost Souls) Epilogue

"They won't let me see him? I am not surprised." Skylar said and rolled her eyes, she was staying at Magnus's and sat on his couch at the moment. She held a pencil in her hand and squeezed it tightly, she looked down at her sketchbook. "How is he?" She asked, her phone was against her ear as she spoke with Izzy.

"Great, he's doing well and that's a good thing." Isabelle said and let out a sigh. "He misses you and wants to speak with you."

"Well...let me see him." Skye said and shook her head a bit. She hated this, she really did. She wanted to be able to see him in personal, speak to him and touch him. She hated the fact that she wasn't able to do any of that just because they refused to let her.

"Skye, come and see him. There is no one stopping you and you know that." Isabelle replied, she missed her parabatai even though it had been quite a while. "I won't stop you, plus you have every right to see him..you love him and you saved him."

"Yeah.." Skye basically whispered as she looked down at her sketches of angels, she closed her eyes and let out a shaky sigh. "I will see what I can do...but uh yeah."

"That's all 'yeah'? Skylnn, don't hesitate. Get over here now." Isabelle stated before she hung up the phone, leaving Skylar there alone on the phone. She moved the phone away from her ear and hung up as well. 

"What is going on with you, pumpkin? You have been complaining about seeing Jace, and now you shut up about him?" Magnus asked as he walked over and sat down beside her. She closed her sketchbook and sat up straight. She looked Magnus in his cat eyes like eyes before opening her mouth and speaking.

"I-I keep repeating that day over and over my head. Magnus i stabbed him, with a sword...and I didn't even think twice about it. All I could think about was saving him, and I just stabbed him not knowing whether he was going to live or not." She said honestly before running a hand through her blonde hair. "I-I could have lost him.."

"Well you didn't lose him." Magnus said, he took her sketchbook from her and smiled faintly trying to reassure her. "Do me a favor, Skylnn..suck it up and go speak to your lover because he misses you and wishes to see you."

"Fine, but what about you and Alec?" She asked when she tilted her head to the side, Magnus had always told her how everything was going between him and Alec...and well she loved to stay up to date..and possibly help them stay together. They were meant to be and everyone knew that.

~

Skylar stepped into the infirmary and smiled faintly, her heart racing in her chest as she approached the bed Jace laid in. "Hey." She said softly before taking a seat on the edge of the bed. Jace watched her with his golden eyes before smiling back at her...glad that he was able to see her.

"Did the Silent Brother's say it was safe to be here? Or that you were allowed?" Jace asked as he held back a grin or smirk..waiting for her response.

"Does that matter? Either ways, I was going to get in here and see you. I wanted to make sure you were doing alright and a little birdie told me that you missed me and wanted to speak to me." Skylar said in a slight teasing voice, feeling like herself whenever she was around him.

"Cute, you came by to see if I was doing alright." Jace said as he moved over now sitting beside her, Skye looked down at her hands and played with her ring, gulping a bit.

"I'm sorry."She blurted out. "I-I stabbed you and it was the last thing I wanted to do...I wanted to find Sebastian but you were there and I know you have all this good in you and I took the chance by stabbing you with it. When I should have left you there and tried to find my brother...to get rid of him once in for all after all he has done but at the same time I was afraid that it was my only chance to save you and get my Jace back...and I know it was selfish but I need you." She rambled on and on which made Jace chuckle since he was amused. 

He hesitated wanting to hold her hand and make her feel better for what she had done. "Skye, don't apologize. You saved my life, you made a smart choice and did what you have to. That's why I love you, for being so confident and brave-" He paused and leaned closer to her ear. "And a bit reckless.." He whispered before moving back. "You walked straight into a demon invested warehouse, managed to kill them all and get injured. You were willing to fight your own brother...after what he did to Max..you were ready to kill him for hurting all of us."

Skylar looked over at him and noticed that he was keeping his distance from her which was raising a lot of questions for her. "What's going on? You're keeping your distance from me." She pointed out before he sighed. 

"Seraphina has a ton of explaining to do about the sword, something has happened to me..the fire is within me." Jace said, Skye blinked slowly and raised an eyebrow before the two began to speak to each other about what this meant for them. It was kinda of upsetting for the both of them, not being to hug or embrace each other due to the heavenly fire burning in his body. "I burned a Silent Brother."

"And you're afraid of hurting me?" Skye asked with a raised eyebrow, Jace nodded slowly and looked at his hands. 

"I've have also been quite busy with getting to know my father..." Jace began as she watched him and nodded, wanting him to go on. "I’ve been looking at his letters. The things in the box Amatis gave me. He wrote a letter to me, you know, that he meant me to read after he died. He told me to be a better man than he was. Between myself and Sebastian. Between myself and Valentine. Even the difference between the two of them. Valentine honestly believed he was doing the right thing. He hated demons. But to Sebastian, the creature he thinks of as his mother is one. He would happily rule a race of dark Shadowhunters who did the bidding of demons, while the ordinary humans of this world were slaughtered for the demons’ pleasure. Valentine still believed it was the mandate of Shadowhunters to protect human beings; Sebastian thinks they’re cockroaches. And he doesn’t want to protect anyone. He only wants what he wants at the moment he wants it. And the only real thing he ever feels is annoyance when he’s thwarted." Jace finished speaking, Skye let out a shaky sigh and gave him a look. Speaking of her father and brother, made her tense up and shook her head. "I am going to kill him, when I find him.. I will be ending his life."

"Jace.." Skye said softly as her finger tips touched his gently. "You don't need to worry about that, I will be the one killing him for everything he has done....now.." She laid her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes a bit. 

"I wish I could touch you, like hold you tightly in my arms.." Jace whispered and kissed her head softly and gently. "Shouldn't have wore that sweatshirt..."

"This sweatshirt cost Magnus $350." Skye said and opened her eyes, she shook her head a bit and scoffed. "I love this sweatshirt and it was very expensive." Jace chuckled and nodded as he leaned closer to her.

"I could buy you dozens on sweets with $350......"

~

I did it! We are now going to start on Heavenly Fire!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO


	40. (City of Heavenly Fire) Prologue

The day Mark Blackthorn was taken away was possibly the worse day Bella had ever faced, her heart ached every time she had thought about it. The day had started like every other, bright and beautiful as it usually was in L.A with warm weather. The smell of the sea was a refreshing smell one that many enjoyed, and how bright blue it was brought a smile onto Bella's lips. Living with the Blackthorns was chaotic, she wasn't going to lie about it but loved it.

She never thought that she would love the chaos but she truly did, she loved hearing the loud talking and laughing..and how everyone was happy..they have always seemed happy in her eyes. Bella had never gotten the chance to meet her parents, sadly they were assumed dead since there was no sign of them. She had been left on the front steps, Andrew had told her stories about her parents that she knew were fake. 

She walked into the training, her second favorite room...her first one being the library. She thought studying and learning was quite enjoyable and didn't mind it at all. She was currently fluent in three languages due to her extra time in the library learning and studying 24/7. She hummed softly as she approached Mark (Her bestfriend) speaking to his little brother Julian. "Don't you think 'Mark' is kind of a weird name for a Shadowhunter? I mean, if you really think about it. It's confusing. 'Put aMark on me, Mark." Julian pointed out as he laid on the floor playing with his stele between his fingers while Mark was sitting at the window reading a book. Bella had walked over and taken a seat beside him, pulling the book away from his face and looking over at it, wondering what he was reading. Mark gave her a smile before looking over and glaring down at his brother at what he had just said. 

"If it bothers you, you can call me by my full name," Mark replied bluntly not happy with what was being said.

"Mark Antony Blackthorn? It takes a long time to say. What if we got attacked by a demon? By the time I was halfway through saying your name,you'd be dead." Julian pointed out as he watched the two.

"In this situation are you saving my life?" Mark asked. "Getting ahead of yourself, don'tyou think, pipsqueak?"

"It could happen." Julian mumbled as he slowly sat up and shot his brother a quick glare.

"Watch out!" Someone shouted, Emma had ducked as a wooden-tipped blade had hit Mark on the leg. The blonde had handed the book to Bella who knew what was bound to happen now since he was the second in charge and without Helen...well the kids couldn't run to her. Mark frowned as he stood up rather quickly.

"Tiberius, do not throw knives at me." Mark scowled as Livvy walked in between her twin and her half older brother. 

"He did not mean too." Livvy said as Bella looked up from the book in her hands and shook her head.

"He did that on purpose, he knew exactly what he was doing. He is mad about the bees." Bella hummed as Ty nodded and looked up at his older brother. "A bee stung me you know."

"She's right, I had to get rid of those bees..." Mark mumbled the back of his neck, everything was perfect and amazing. The normal squabble between siblings, which made the others laugh. Bella put the book down on her lap and watched them smiling, even though she didn't have her parents....she had them and that was all that mattered to her.

Everything had turned ugly in a blink of an eye...Bella didn't understand any of it..it hurt her and made her hear ache every time as she tried to think about it. Tried to remember...she had been knocked out and when waking up, all she felt a hand holding onto her hand. "Bella? Please wake up...M-Mark's gone a-and A-Andrew's dead..." Emma whispered as she was shaken up a bit by all of this, she had sent the twins to the room with Dru..and baby Tavvy. "W-We need you......." She added, the raven haired shadowhunter opened her eyes a bit wider and inhaled deeply.

"H-He's gone..." Bella whispered to herself, blinking at the realization that Mark was no longer there...he was gone..and they didn't know where he was..


	41. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Control

Learning to calm himself and control himself was not easy for Jace Lightwood Herondale...and Jordan was trying to help him with that. But let's just say what Jace found peaceful was quite different from what Jordan thought was peaceful which was frustrating for him trying to help. Jace stood up and ran a hand through his hair, he turned his head looking at his girlfriend...Skylar who had a navy jacket on and some jeans. He had noticed how odd and weird she had been acting..but he didn't question it. He smiled faintly when he saw Isabelle following behind chuckling and smiling. "What about her? Does she make you calm?" Jordan asked as he stood up as well..Jace nodded slowly..letting out a soft sigh.

"She keeps me sane...in case you hadn't noticed." Jace replied bluntly, he glanced back at him before he heard footsteps in front of him. When turning his head, he smiled down at the blonde who stood in front of him. 

"How's it going?" Skylar asked as she shoved her hands into the pockets on her jacket..waiting for a response.

"Eh." Jace replied and shrugged as he glanced back at Jordan who shook his head. "Jordan wants me to think about a beach."

"Awful, he doesn't know how to stay calm at all-" Jordan said and stopped himself from saying else that he could possibly regret. "He is crazy-"

"Hot...he is crazy hot." Skylar said and chuckled softly, before shrugging. "He'll get use to it eventually, he needs time to find out what calms him that doesn't involve a weapon..or killing." Jordan only nodded, glancing at the two before he decided to leave them alone. 

"I am very hot...you just said that." Jace said as he nodded a bit with a small smirk tugging at the ends of his lips. He looked down at her, catching her eye roll. "I can see the others, watching us...in the corner of my eye.."

"Well they tend to watch sometimes...plus Alec has been trying to contact Magnus for a while now." Skylar whispered as she reached over taking his hand for a second...or a few seconds not wanting to let go of him but knew that it was for the best. They hadn't actually kissed kissed, or been able to touch though Jace was trying his best...plus he really wanted to touch her...and it was frustrating for him. "Now, come on.." The two exchanged looks before they began to walked towards their friends. 

"You know, today is Magnus's birthday." Skylar announced as they walked over to Alec, who stared at his phone and Jace who sat down beside his parabatai, looking over at his shoulder seeing all his calls and messages. 

"I am well aware Skylnn." Alec mumbled, looking at the blonde and eyes widened when he had gotten an idea. "You and Jace, need to go speak to him..he will listen to you, Skye and you to Jace as well...."

"I mean we can try." Jace said and shrugged lightly though Magnus and him never actually chatted much..they have exchanged words and that is all. 

"Look, I didn't want him to think that I didn't—to think that I forgot." Alec said as he held onto his phone tightly as he looked back at the two. Jace grabbed his parabatai's phone and shattered it making the others laugh including Simon who got a dirty look from Alec.

"Well I am sure he knows that by all the calls and messages." Simon blurted out, suddenly regretted it knowing how Alec would give him a deadly looked. "Forget it.." He mumbled under his breath which made Isabelle slightly amusing and smiled brightly at him. "Are we going to talk about...what happened with Sebastian?" He asked wanting to change the subject since their current one.

"Well...." Skylar began before clearing her throat, the thought of her brother..well who was once her brother bothered her to even think about. Her mind kept going back to the fact that he had never hurt her which it made her ask herself why he never hurt her...why not just do it? Emotionally he had ruined her, completely...the idea of him having Jace under his control was enough to make her want to lose her mind. "Things with Sebastian are currently chaotic, also...the Clave is still trying to understand what had occurred that day...when Jace absorbed the heavenly fire...."

"They don't believe how dangerous the endarkened are." Jace said, it annoyed him that the Clave was this way but he no longer wanted to speak about it. He got up, he sighed..looking at Skylar. "We should go check on Magnus before Alec loses his mind.."

"I am not los-" Alec began to say, ready to refuse what his parabatai said but was quickly shut down by someone he knew didn't have much of a filter when it came to Magnus and him.

"Yes...you really are." Skylar said, the blonde stared at Alexander for a few seconds with her bright blue eyes before she turned on her heels. "I'm surprised you didn't drop down to collect the remaining pieces of your phone and taped them together."


	42. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Breakup

Jace and Skylar had gone running up the stairs to Magnus's and if they were to be honest, they were having fun nudging each other and laughing. When they arrived at his door, Jace was the one who offered to keep ringing the door bell. Until a very cranky, grumpy Magnus who shot Jace a glare but smiled faintly at his beloved little angel. "Pumpkin, I wish I had known before you would stop by. But currently I am not...in the best state?" Magnus tried to word it..but come on that wasn't going to stop the two lovebirds who pushed their way into his living room. Every time they came here, it was always changing which Skylar was use to really. She didn't mind it, it was interesting to see what mood she was really in. "I was hoping that my breakup would mean I wouldn't have to see..him." The warlock mumbled pointing at Jace before he closed the door behind them.

"Well I thought we were friends." Jace said and crossed his arms over his chest. "I honestly believed that we bonded."

"I only put up with you because of Alexander and Skylnn." Magnus corrected as he walked over to the two, not pleased that they had forced their way into his apartment without considering what he was going through.

"Sadly, you are still stuck with me..thanks to Skylnn." Jace said with a grin when he winked at Skylar who rolled her eyes in a playful manner, before shaking her head at him. 

"Why are you two here again?" Magnus asked, changing the subject. He had been visited by almost everyone, and had received messages...even calls from others asking him and giving him life updates.

"You and Alec should just get back together, he won't do it again really. He only did it because he cares." Jace said, he leaned against the wall as he glanced over at Skylar who had wondered off...she had other things planned then talking to Magnus about Alec..in truth she planned on speaking to him alone about it. 

"Well he can't do it again since well Camille is dead!" Magnus said, shaking his head. The warlock was regretting the fact that he had let him inside the apartment and was now stuck listening about why he should get back with Alec..is if he didn't know how amazing Alexander Lightwood was already. They had began to speak back and forth until Skylar received a call of a slightly panicked Isabelle which meant they had to return to The Institute. 

~

Mourning clothes, used when nephilim die...Sebastian had done nothing but cause chaos...taking nephilim away and using them for his own game. Skylar had fallen silent, mentally blaming herself for all that has happened..it made her sick..well actually she had felt like this for quite sometime and her back was still hurting badly. She wished that she knew how this transformation and how much it would affect her body even more. She glanced at everyone else, before she zoned out into her own world.

Everything was swirling around her head about it all, her brother and her father, it had happened often when she sat in her room all night thinking about it. Skylar could hear others speaking, it was all a blur for her...it had always been a dark place in Skylnn's mind..and it was not something she ever spoke about. She snapped out of it hearing a few voices, shouting seeing a raven haired shadowhunter moving over to grab a blonde little girl. She watched back and forth until the blonde as known as Emma had run off with Bella following. "Jace, I'll be back.." Skylar whispered glancing over at him, he smiled faintly and gave her a nod. He knew what she planned on doing and was not going to stop her.

"They shouldn't have done that to you." Skylar said as she walked into the room with girls in, the raven haired shadowhunter trying to get the blonde one to speak. Emma had turned around, frowning at the sight of Skylar..she was ready for another fight with the Clave if that was what it took. "It was wrong, you all have been through something awful...and they didn't even wait to figure out what happened."

"So you're not here to interrogate me?" Emma asked, Bella straightened up as she watched them a carefully. "Then why are you here?"

"To check on you..Emma..I saw what they did..." Skylar explained as she shoved her hands into her jacket pockets as she continued speaking to Emma and Bella until the two girls were feeling comfortable to speak as well. "So Julian and you are bestfriends?"

"Do you have one?" Emma asked as she tilted her head to the side waiting for a response. "Bella's bestfriend is Mark...Julian's older brother..she is also very much in lov-" Bella quickly nudged the younger blonde and frowned.

"Am not!" Bella said quickly, she felt her cheeks start to burn up slightly at what Emma had almost said. She mumbled a few words under her breath as she stopped herself from turning into a tomato. 

"My bestfriend is my parabatai...Isabelle." Skylar said with a bright smile, she could think about the very day they had the ceremony and how amazing it truly felt for both of the girls. Before the older blonde can say anything else, she felt a hand on her shoulder for a second and knew it was Jace. 

"Hey, everything alright here?" Jace asked softly to Skye who nodded, the couple whispered to each other before the Herondale looked at Emma then at Bella, a soft smile on his lips as he turned around and left. 

"You know Jace Lightwood?" Emma asked, her eyes suddenly lighting up when she spoke of him. Skylar nodded and cleared her throat, she wondered why Emma was suddenly happy.

"I do, he's a close friend...very friendly and close." Skylar said, immediately regretting the words that had escaped her mouth, Bella raised an eyebrow at her and shook her head.

"You mean...you two are dating? Everyone knows about him having a girlfriend, we may be younger but we aren't stupid." Bella pointed out, Skylar chuckled and nodded in agreement. 

"Yes, we are dating."

"Which makes you Skylnn Morgenstern..." Emma said with a small smile tugging at her lips, she sighed and shook her head. Mentally cursing at herself for not noticing before, if you stared at Skylar you could see the similarities between her and her twin brother. "You two are talked about a lot...we all know everything that there is to know..."


	43. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Force

Skylar had take a bit longer than expected, she had walked around for a few minutes trying to relax and think straight about all that has been occurring. She suddenly found herself leaning against the walls of one of the buildings, a warm sensation..no it was liquid moving down her back..it was blood and she knew it. She closed her eyes, whispering under her breath to stay calm and relaxed. The thought of growing wings was...unbelievable and she was forcing the idea out of her head..it was impossible. She was forcing herself to ignore the pain and hold back the transformation, she knew she couldn't have it happen now and here in Idris. The Clave would only question her and everything else abut where her loyalties lie. They would assume the worst as they always did.

She began to hyperventilate, she needed to gain control of herself and as quickly as possible. "By the angel, please..not now." She managed to say, her head was spinning which led to her sitting down on the ground. After a few minutes, she was able to slow down her breathing and was feeling much better. She took this time to stand up and quickly head off to go see the others...but more importantly to speak with Jace about this.

~

Walking into the room, she saw Isabelle, Alec and Clary by the window speaking and Jace laying down on the bed. All were talking about what had occurred during the meeting with the Clave which she missed when speaking to Emma and Bella for the rest of the time. She stayed in the doorway, leaning against the door frame listening to every word that they all said. "There's no way to cure the Endarkened.." Skylar said, causing the others to look at her. "Izzy is right, we need to find out how to defeat them not to cure them..."

"We know some of these people, are parents grew up with them. We can't simply drop the idea of curing them." Alec said quickly, he couldn't believe what he heard both of the girls said...he noticed his sister's expression had changed when he spoke. 

"We all can't get what we want, do you know what I want? Our little brother back, you remember the little boy who was murdered by Sebastian." Isabelle said in a cold tone before she moved away from Alec and left. Alec sighed, shaking his head as Clary decided to leave as well to go speak to her mother about what was going on. The eldest Lightwood left after a minute or two wanting to make sure Isabelle was alright. 

"Jace, we might have another issue.." Skylar said quietly as she walked towards the bed, he looked over at her and watched her take a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't tell me you're pregnant, I don't think I can handle that." Jace mumbled under his breath, Skylar rolled her eyes and shook her head. That was the last thing that could happen to them at the moment, she moved her hand to touch her back and showed him the bright red blood on her fingers. "Have your scars reopened?" He asked, sitting up quickly and looking at her hand. "We will talk about, let's get you back home..." He needed to get some fresh air and get out of here.

The two had left, and as they walked Skylar looked around, taking in the view that was now darker than it was before. But he had completely forgotten about what they were suppose to talk about but Skylar didn't say anything about it, she didn't think she should tell him and make him only worry. "Emma..was happy to see you, she seems to think you're famous." Skylar teased that caused him to actually chuckle, amused by what she had said.

"Yes, I am very well known around here not only for my looks but my skills-"

"And the fact that the Clave and many more believed that you were Valentine's son." Skylar said quickly, which made him scoff and shake his head. "What? It's true, everyone knows the story and sadly it's the way we may be known for...quite some time which sucks." She added as she looked down at her hands, Jace sighed and took her hand leading her into an alley way. He caged her, she was up against the stone wall. "Did I say something wrong?" She asked out of curiosity and raised an eyebrow. He shook his head and looked down at her.

"Skylnn, you do know that I love you right?" Jace asked, she nodded and smiled brightly up at him. She could feel the heat coming from him, she placed a hand on his chest and looked up at him. "B-But we can't..." He whispered, he was so close to her and she could feel his breath and as much as it hurt her...there was nothing she could do. He brushed his lips against hers gently before finally kissing her, he had been wanting to do this or a long time now and by the angel it was amazing. He wasn't able to touch her, so he only pressed his body against hers..letting the heat get to her. It was only getting more and more intense by the second, she had wrapped her arms around his neck, her hands running through his golden hair. He lost control when his hand moved and was on her stomach for a second before he pulled away from her completely. 

"Are you alright?" Skylar asked, she had a worry look in his eyes and he sighed before backing away from her and looking at the torched stone wall. "

"We should get going...." Jace whispered, Skylar nodded and the two had walked away speaking about how he believed that he was getting better but it was hard for him to control himself when being around her, or near her. She made him feel a certain way that made the fire in his soul burn when it wan't wanting or necessary.

Returning home, Skylar had said her goodbye to Jace and hurried inside. She headed to the bathroom where she went to the toilet and vomited. She had gotten the sudden urge out of nowhere , she sighed and mumbled a few curse before rinsing her mouth and standing in front of the mirror. She slowly raised up her shirt, seeing where..well Jace had burned her and hadn't noticed. "By the angel.." She whispered as she softly touched the burn and winced. She had lied to Jace over and over again when he asked if he had hurt her. She didn't want him to feel bad or anything, it wasn't his fault it was difficult for him to control something that she had given him. When she blinked she saw the burn was slowly healing out of nowhere. "I need help."

"Skylnn, what..was that?" Skylar turned around and her eyes widened when she saw her mother had been standing there and watching her. "What's going on?" She asked...looked like it was time to tell explain what was happening to her.


	44. (City Of Heavenly Fire) It's Out

Jocelyn had dragged her eldest daughter into a room where she can speak to her what she had just witnessed, it was...weird and impossible. Skylar sat down on the bed where Jocelyn was staying while Luke was there as well. "It healed, it was a burn that your boyfriend gave you and you did not say a word about it...you didn't mention that you were suddenly healing yourself." Jocelyn said as she paced back and forth. 

"Mom, I am sorry?" Skylar asked, shrugging slightly and cleared her throat. Luke gave her a look that said it all, she felt like a child being scolded for her actions. She never had this kind of...talking too...Magnus didn't really get her in trouble and Valentine was more of a physical kind of man than a verbal one.

"Skylnn..what is this? What is happening?" Jocelyn finally asked, the fiery redhead stopped pacing..she was now facing her daughter looking down at her. 

"Well, I can't exactly explain what is going on-" The two adults caught on to the fact that she was holding back from saying what was truly going on.

"Skylnn Mackenzie Morgenstern Fairchild, I suggest you quit playing games and speak the truth." There it was, the deadly mother voice and look in her eyes. 

"I am turning into an angel!" Skylar blurted out and covered her mouth with her hands, closing her eyes for a few seconds feeling quite relieved that she was able to tell someone or two other people. "My body is changing in ways I can't explain...I feel this pain on my back all the time..it even bleeds, I feel sick at times...I sometimes even see runes all the time...or apparently I heal myself!" She explained, she rolled up her sleeves and covered her face with her hands, Jocelyn and Luke fell silent. They had no words to explain how they were currently thinking. 

"How is that possible?" Luke asked, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for any kind of explanation. 

"It's because of Seraphina, she made it possible for me...her blood is turning me into an angel. Each day it gets worse and harder and harder for me to control this transformation. The wings, the runes...oh god all the runes..." Skylar said, shaking head slightly as she thought about all that she had been experiencing during this transformation that was exhausting. "It's just a lot...can I go? I need my rest...as much as I can get before going out with Jace again."

"Skylnn, no! You are staying here until we know what is truly going on with you. This isn't normal and unheard of...this is unbelievable..The Clave could assume that you have been experimenting on yourself like Valentine." Jocelyn said, this caused the blonde to roll her eyes slightly annoyed by this but only nodded and played along with it.

~

Sneaking out was easier than ever before, Skylar was no idiot and was not going to stay inside just because her mother was worried about what others would think. No one but them knew what was going on, so what was there to worry about? The blonde walked over to Jace and sighed. "Let's go."

"I never thought I would see the day that Skylnn Morgenstern would be grounded." Jace said, his voice teasing slightly which caused her to shoot him a cold glare and shook her head at him before she started to walk off to go get some weapons. She heard rumors of a sword belonging to the Morgenstern family was there waiting for her. Jace and Skylar walked along side each other, in silence..just by looking at her you could see something was on her mind. And it was starting to annoy him that he didn't know what it was. When entering the store, Diana watched the two with a smile. 

"I suppose you have come in to pick up the sword that belongs to you, Skylnn?" Diana said as she pulled out the one sword that Skylar had been hesitating to get back. She sighed as she stepped forward and held her hand out. Diana handed Skylar the sword and watched her carefully. "You went after Emma, that's not something many do...leave a meeting to go after another."

"Well she's a little girl, and I understand the position she's in. She's losing everything in a blink of an eye,she doesn't deserve that. Neither do any of those children." Skylar said honestly, looking down at the sword in her hand. Jace stayed silent, watching her and smiled faintly as she did. When he blinked, he saw something...that he has never seen before..wings on her back. He shook his head and cleared his throat, what was going on? He was seeing things now? 

"Hmmm...your father once carried Phaesphoros and now your brother does..but tell me..Skylnn..what do you plan on doing with this sword? From what I hear, you have a sword that was blessed by an angel..that should be quite enough for someone like you." Diana said, Skylar looked at her and let out a soft sigh. She knew exactly what she was going to do, it was a mission she had..it was something the angels were waiting for someone to do.

"I think by now, everyone knows what has to be done to a monster who takes his own kind and turns them into monsters." Skylar said, she had a dark glint in her blue eyes that only meant one thing. She was set on her plan, she will be killing Sebastian with her bare hands if she must. But something that others need to understand is, she isn't killing her brother Jonathan..she was killing Sebastian someone who was killer and that was the one thing she thought about over and over again. Diana had fallen silent as she read a letter that had arrived.

"There was an attack on the London Institute." Diana said, Skylar and Jace exchanged looks...this was the last thing they wanted nor needed at the moment.


	45. (City Of Heavenly Fire) The Gard

It was chaos...in Skylar's mind of course. Everything that was happening was giving her a headache and with how she was feeling right now..sick, weak and useless it made things harder for her as she fought a few endarkened ones...what happened really. The Citadel was under attack by many of Sebastian's creations..and this was not a good sight to see.

Skylar and Jace were left next to each other when going through the portal, their feet in the snow. Flakes were slowly covered their hair as they stood there. "Stay close by..." Jace whispered, looking over at her but Skylar had given him a look that said it all.

"I'll be perfectly fine, it's you I am worried about." Skylar said, she stepped forward grabbing two swords that were in a pile. She tossed him one, and he held it feeling strange using a sword with a right-handed grip. She was perfectly fine with this sword, she had left her actual one at home and she wished that she had it with her. 

Fighting these people was a lot harder than expected, why? It was their own kind that was at some point dying, and was in need of the mortal cup. Skylar could only think about how many of these people her mother knew, and what their families were going through. How Luke felt that his sister was dragged into this? She knew how enraged she would be if her family and friends were somehow turned against her because of Sebastian Morgenstern not Jonathan Morgenstern her brother. See she had a plan, and needed to hurry up not wanting anyone to stop her or try anything.

How were things going? Awful. Why? Let's say Skylnn kept getting sick, and she was trying to hold back and not want to throw up. She stuck the sword in the ground, holding onto it as she tried to steady herself. She breathing was heavy, she could hear the sound of swords clashing behind her yet no one saw the avenging angel there...useless. Her entire vision was blurry at the moment, her back had ached even more than before and in a blink of an eye she had fainted.

When opening her eyes, she saw...a person..blurry but she knew it was someone. Her eyes widened when she realized what was going on..it was Amatis pointing a sword at her stomach. "Valentine's daughter, took your time to waking up." Amatis said, she looked like her but that women was not..Amatis. She was not Stephen's ex wife or Luke's sister..she was a different person.

"Amatis...watch what you do next." Skylar warned her, and it a blink of an eye..the blonde had grabbed the sword even though it had cut the palms of hands and twisted it out of Amatis grip. And stood up a bit to fast, she felt slightly dizzy but fought off that feeling. It didn't take long for her to take down Amatis, she didn't kill her..she couldn't kill her. "Looks like there's no moving from here..."

~

When Skylar thought that things were finally settling down..it didn't. She had to let Amatis go, she sensed that something was wrong with Jace. And oh boy did that girl break into a run, her hands were still bleeding but that didn't matter right now. All that she cared about was that Jace was alright...that leaving him alone wasn't a mistake and that he was alright or else. Her heart would break if something awful had happened to him. When she saw him laying on the ground, she sunk onto her knees and looked at the others surrounding them. "W-What happened?" She asked, then looked down at Jace who's eyes were open.

"Sebastian happened." He replied not going into details, Brother Zachariah was kneeled beside him. She was unaware of what was going on, all she saw was a rune..that captured her attention. And guess what happened? She was simply staring, everything else was blurry for her..her mind was trying to figure out what it was for or from. What broke her out of this phase was the sound of Jace crying out, and his body half lifted from the ground. The Iron Sisters were moving towards the fallen brother, what was going on? "Skye? W-What's happening? Is Brother Zachariah alright? What did I do to him?" He asked, trying to prop himself up with his elbows but it didn't work out.

"Don't worry about it, I-I need to heal you." Skylar said, reaching for her belt and pulling out her stele. Staining the stele with golden patches on it, she moved the stele hovering over his skin until he moved away quickly.

"Don't Skylnn, I don't want to hurt you. You're the last person I want to hurt." Jace said quietly, he was in pain and knew that he needed to be healed. Whenever you had a wound, you used a rune-a healing rune aka iratze to help you. 

"Jace, you won't hurt me." Skylar said trying to calm him down, she was on top of him so that he wouldn't move around or try anything. "Stay still....everything will be okay." She whispered, she slowly began to draw the rune onto his skin and as she did. She could feel the very last amount of her energy being drained....and her hands that continued to bleed did not help which Jace noticed causing his eyes widened. 

"Sk-" But before he could finish, the blonde had moved off of him and had fainted just like that. Her breathing was slow, and she had become slowly paled, her stele had rolled out of her hand..........


	46. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Blur

Skylar's world was spinning, unaware of what was truly going on and happening to her. But when she opened her eyes, she saw Isabelle who was staring at her with...an odd expression on her face. "I am mad, no livid! You went through that portal? Really Skylar? You could have gotten killed, and Jace as well. You can't be reckless anymore!" Once Isabelle finished speaking, Skylar had slowly sat up and was pulled into a tight hug. "I hate you...and I'm still mad." Skylar chuckled quietly and hugged her back before pulling away slowly, seeing her mother and Luke there as well, looking at her with a smile. Clary was also there which was good, she needed a good sibling not one who was no longer her sibling and called himself 'Sebastian'

"Where's Jace?" Skylar asked, of course it was the first thing that she asked, he was literally her heart. And if anything happened to him, she would never ever forgive herself for it, She couldn't imagine how bad things would get for her, she slowly stood up but ended up sitting back down, her head was pounding.

"He's alright." Luke replied before looking at Jocelyn with a look in her green eyes, it always bothered Skye how Clary and her mother looked more similar unlike Skye. It made her wonder when she was younger whether or not they are truly related. But the blonde knew the truth, and thanks to Seraphina..she looked liked the odd one out in the family.

"What is it?" Skylar asked wondering why the room was filled with silent, this made her panic mentally but didn't show the fact that she was, it was something she did often. 

"I know about what's happening to you, about Jace accidentally burning you." Isabelle said, glancing at Jocelyn who looked away from a second not wanting to make her eldest daughter angry for telling Isabelle something she wasn't ready to speak about. "And all the other things going on, I know..and you should have told me."

"I-I didn't want to tell you because I wasn't ready to, I didn't even know what's going on." Skylar said, a lie..a pure lie. She knew exactly what was going on..she simply thought it was best to keep to herself. Do you know how many questions would be asked? How she was going to figure out how to answer it all? It was times like this, she wished that Seraphina was here. "Can I see Jace?" She asked, avoiding all the questions that may be asked soon enough.

"Tomorrow." Isabelle replied, seeing the way Skylar was trying to change the subject...sighing. She watched her parabatai speak to her mother, sister and Luke. Speaking about all that had happened and why Skye had done what she did by going through that portal and about Amatis. 

~

Skylar had stayed in Amatis's house, why? She didn't want to go out when she was feeling so ill and sick. She couldn't even spend too much time on her feet instead of being able to stand on her feet all day. She had returned to her room, wanting to lay down but instead she had another surprise...Sebastian sat on a chair with his sword on his lap. "Hello, twin." He said, the blonde only felt rage right now but simply placed her hand against the wall to keep her from falling over. 

"Why are you here?" Skylar asked, hissing as she slowly approached him but didn't get to close..he was watching her carefully and was fully aware that she didn't have any weapons on her. She was a vulnerable shadowhunter, it would take a while to take her down but still no weapons made it easier. 

"Is it wrong for your brother to come by and see how you're doing? Especially after everything..I wonder why you're always tired now. Unable to stand straight, and your bright-" Sebastian paused mid sentence before standing up, and moving over to her. "blue eyes filled with nothing but pain, I know that look quite well...it hasn't changed since you were a little girl." He grabbed her chin, forcing her to look into his black eyes...pure darkness. "The scared little girl, who would cower into a corner when hearing father yell...or walk down the hall. The sound of his voice and shoes hitting against the floor...oh how it made you cower."

"What do you want?" Skylar asked, stepping back and moving her chin out of his hand. Keeping a distance between the two..the closer he got..the more and more she worried. She wasn't as strong as she once was..this was just too much for herself to handle.

"To speak..to you about joining me once again. I need you here, I need you to join me along this quest. This is us, you and me..sister. We have always had such a strong bond, a strong mind and heart..a dark heart." Sebastian whispered, and it made her feel sick how he kept calling her 'sister'

"Sebastian isn't my brother, Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern is my brother...not you." Skylar snapped, tired of this all....in general..this was all simply draining for her. "Let it go, I am not your sister...I am Jonathan's sister." Sebastian moved swiftly, pinning her against the wall and holding her wrists tightly, glaring into her bright blue eyes.

"Watch yourself, Skylnn. I can as easily take your life...right now." He hissed, holding onto his sword as he moved it slowly against her neck that was when the blonde smirked slightly at him.

"Then do it." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly, for a second...Skylar swore the black eyes had turned green for a split second as he pressed it against her neck but didn't move. He couldn't do it, he needed her....but did he really? Skylar watched him, inhaling deeply as she waited for him to do something...she knew that he would never hurt her.


	47. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Mercy

"What are you waiting for Sebastian? End it! Aren't you suppose to be this unstoppable beast yet you can't even kill the one person who can bring you down!" Skylar hissed, Sebastian had an emotionless expression on his face as his black eyes stared into her bright blue eyes. 

"I cannot kill you because I want you by my side, don't you know that already?" Sebastian said, his tone was meant to come off as gentle but it was the complete opposite to Skylar. She could see right through him now, her blood was boiling not only was she currently weak....but she knew that it was going to be hard to kill someone who has been escaping death since the very beginning. "You are the only person who can truly join me, you like me have a dark heart within you dear sister. You and I have been through the most together....unlike you I don't abandon my own...." He whispered, slowly moving his sword away from her throat and stepping back. Ah yes, he could sense how powerless she was and knew that she was incapable of doing much at the moment. 

"I can't forgive you for what you did, you took my heart and used him like a puppet. You took a life of a boy who saw me as a big sister, you hurt my parabatai and yet you truly believe I will ever join you!" Skylar shouted before she started to laugh. "You are mad! Insane! Pathetic! And disgusting!"

"And what are you! An angel? You have done plenty of things that are wrong! Skylnn, I tell you this. I will win this war! And I will not stop until everyone is down!" He yelled, this time making her flinch slightly. You must wonder what did she see through her eyes? She saw him ......he was acting like Valentine...and if she were to be honest...it scared her slightly. "If you turn your back on Alicante and come with me, and pledge your loyalty, I will give you what I have given to no one else. Not ever, for I have saved it for you."

"What is it?" Skylar asked, she wanted this all to be over...and at this point. She would do anything to get rid of him.

"Mercy." Sebastian replied as he stepped closer to her, Skylar had backed up against the wall and kept her eyes on him...carefully and watching him. "You and Jace can be together for as long as you wish-"

"But I would still be stuck with you." Skylar mumbled, in a blink of an eye, Sebastian stood in front of her....both hands on the wall behind her caging her in. 

"I suggest you move away from her." A familiar voice spoke which captured Sebastian's attention almost immediately. Skylar used this distraction to quickly duck from under his arms and away from him. "It worked." Jace added when Skylar had walked over to him, and shaking her head at him. 

"Ah her knight and shining armor has come to save her from her own brother." Sebastian said, he was not amused by any of this.

"Is that a compliment?" Jace asked as he kept his eyes on him, not wanting to see him make a move...this was no game. Why? It was him, Skylar (who looked ill) and Sebastian. The golden boy placed his hand on Skylar's shoulder gently, asking if she was alright which she nodded to before running a hand through her hair. 

"I have been wondering why....you both won't come over to me? I can give you all that you two want or wish for. Skylnn, you can get Jace and me...your brother. The two men you love dearly and truly, why keep denying it all." Sebastian said, he was not happy to see the two together once again. Skylar was not in the best state right now, see she couldn't think straight and it sucked for her. 

"Isn't it obvious, Sebastian? I will never choose you, I can happily live without you." Skylar said as she grabbed Jace's blade but before he could even say anything it had turned into a fight in a split second. The sound of two blades hitting each other echoed in the room, then Jace had gotten involved. When the sound of voices suddenly filled with hall, Sebastian had gone for the kill or so he thought. Jace had managed to get a cut it, and it was worth it but sadly it helped Sebastian notice how Jace had no control of his fire. He used a blade to stab his sister in the stomach to teach her a lesson but...something odd occurred.

"What the.." Sebastian whispered as he saw that his blade had bent, Jace and Skylar had fallen silent...not sure what just happened and Sebastian had used this time to escape.


	48. (City of Heavenly Fire) Honesty

Skylar laid on the couch, her back facing Jace who had been staring at her for quite sometime. He could sense the fact that she didn't want to speak even though he had saw..a lot happen after Sebastian left. Getting sick, and some odd bleeding from her back....he hated not knowing what was going on to her. "Skye...what's going on?" He asked finally being able to speak out loud this time which made Skylar turn around and then sit up. She crossed her legs and pulled on her long sleeves. 

"I think I'm turning into an angel." Skylar whispered, she inhaled deeply and let out a soft sigh. "Well it's not a 'I think' I know I am. My wings are growing in that's why I bleed, and I feel sick..my entire body is trying to transform." Jace stayed silent and let out a soft sigh, he felt awful not knowing about this. But how would he have known though? "I didn't want to tell you, and no it's not a trust thing. I-It's just I wanted to handle this on my own. Jace, you have this thing where you would do everything for me if I let you. If you had a choice, you would choose to go through this instead of me."

"Of course I would. Anything is better if I had to deal with it, the pain and everything else Skye! I am your boyfriend, I love you. I hate seeing you feel sick, I hate to see you bleed." Jace said, he moved forward and sat down beside her. 

"You can't always help me. Jace, do not involve yourself. I'll be fine.....okay? I just need you....so that I can hold your hand when I am in unbearable pain." Skylar joked which made him chuckle softly, this conversation wasn't over just yet. He needed to speak about something else as well. "What is it?"

"Can we talk about what happened to Sebastian's blade when he tried to stab you? Skye, that blade bent like I have never seen ever before." Jace said, clearing his throat..that didn't make much sense...see the whole transformation did but the rest...no. 

"I-I can't explain that. Uh I don't know what happened but uh...if we had an angel..like Seraphina here she would be able to tell me about it." Skylar mumbled, clearing her throat...sometimes she wondered what would be different if Seraphina was still here. Things would have been so much easier than ever before but no...she wasn't here to help at all. "You know...he never tried to hurt me on purpose...."

"Not until today...because he knew that he just couldn't have you." Jace said quietly, clearing his throat. He didn't like to this about Sebastian wanting someone who belonged to him and him only.

"He was angry, it annoys me. How he looks at me...as if I am some trophy. I'm suppose to be his sister, someone he could depend on. I know...he was lonely. I was too....I was with him. And I still felt alone as a child. I could've tried to save him, I could have tried to bring him with me to Magnus's....I couldn't save him from any of this. I regret not being able to save him before this...all of this. I regret not noticing who he was b-before he took Max's life-I regr-" Skylar had paused as a tear rolled down her cheek. "Now I have to kill him, there's no way of saving him." And this was it, the one thing she had kept buried deep down inside afraid of how the others would react hearing every word that left her lips. "He's a dead man......though everyday...I am going to live with guilt...because I could have saved him........."

"You can't blame yourself, Skye. You were a wonderful sister, I know you were. You loved him, so much. You couldn't save him that wasn't up to you. Your mother had a choice, she saw the light in you and the darkness within him. She took you, she knew that you would survive everything that your father put you through. Skylnn, you did everything possible." Jace whispered as he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close. The heat radiating from him made her feel safe once again, calm and peaceful. Things would go back to normal soon...right? The room was filled with silence, the two had gotten comfortable on the couch before falling asleep in his arms. Skylar didn't mention how Jace...wasn't burning her at all...instead it felt as if he was in control of his heavenly fire.

Peace...it was the one thing that everyone truly wished and wanted. ~


	49. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Bargain

During the consul meeting something..unbelievable occurred. An endarkened was here, holding a blade against Jia's neck as he spoke.  "Nephilim!" He roared loudly, looking at everyone who stood in the crowd. Skylar looked at Alec, whispering for him to get ready to shoot this man after he finished talking. The eldest Lightwood nodded before he turned around, walking away from the crowd to get a cleaner shot. "I am here to collect Skylnn Morgenstern and Jace Herondale! It is all Sebastian asks or he shall take what is his...with brutal force!" He announced, Jace looked back at Skylar who held her blade tightly and watched. "He wishes to have his sister and adoptive brother at his side! This is all you have to do in order to avert disaster." 

"We are nephilim! We do not trade our own!" Robert shouted, did Sebastian believe that anyone would agree to such a thing? 

"We of the Infernal Cup have in our possession five of your allies, Meliorn of the Fair Folk, Raphael Santiago of the Night's Children, Luke Garroway ofthe Moon's Children, Jocelyn Morgenstern of the Nephilim, and Magnus Bane of theChildren of Lilith. If you do not give us Skylnn and Jonathan, they will be put to thedeaths of iron and silver, of fire and rowan. And when your Downworld allies learn thatyou have sacrificed their representatives because you would not give up your own, theywill turn on you. They will join with us, and you will find yourselves fighting not just hewho holds the Infernal Cup, but all of Downworld." He roared, Skylar had dropped her blade and the sound of it hitting the floor echoed. 

'Magnus, Luke and Jocelyn.....' Skylar had repeated those names in her head, those were the three people she cared about a lot. She couldn't lose them...it wasn't right. All they did was help her in their own way.  Everyone looked back at Skylar and before she could speak, she felt a warm kiss pressed onto her cheek and...Jace whisper those three words with eight letters.  

"I will go!" Jace shouted, as he walked forward but was pulled back by Skylar almost immediately.

"No, he doesn't want you without me." She said before glancing at the endarkened who nodded at her...she was right. She was the one Sebastian truly wanted by his side...Jace was just going to be someone..he would need to get rid of. Why? Heavenly fire courses through Jace's veins.....it would make sense that the one thing that could kill Sebastian, he would want to get rid of him.

"There's no bargain without Skylnn, master wants her...and I shall deliver." Matthias hissed

"Then come and get me." The blonde said as she walked forward. "Go ahead, swipe me...take me away...deliver me then...if you survive."

"What is she doing?" Clary asked in a whisper, looking at Isabelle and Simon who both...simply remained silent...because of what happened next. An arrow flew through the crowd and knocked the blade in Matthias's hand which allowed Jia to jump towards the crowd. Before Jace could make his way, Alec had stopped him..and what they saw was flames. Pure flames taking over the platform and when they died off...all that was left was a message on the floor. 'Veni.'

I HAVE COME

~ 

While Skylar and Isabelle were speaking...they had saw someone at their window. It was Emma, and that girl had given her one hell of a heart attack. She held her by the wrist as they walked into the room the boys were in. "Did you kidnap Emma Carstairs?" Jace asked as he sat up straight and looked at Skylar who shook her head.

"No! She came to us on her own..sneaky little girl."

"Some may say....she is just as sneaky as you were as a child." Isabelle mumbled, she raised an eyebrow as she looked from Simon, and then to Alec. Clary was the one who pointed out that something weird was going on before the girls had gotten here. Skylar let Emma's wrist go and crossed her arms over her chest. "Anyways, she has information."

"How did you get here?" Jace asked, this time...he looked directly at the girl. It made him think of Max, but then he shook that memory away. He didn't-no he couldn't think about Max Lightwood...not now. It was still painful..Emma was slightly nervous but remained to stand up tall and proud. 

"I climbed over the rooftops, It wasn't that hard.Dormer windows are almost always bedrooms, so I climbed down to the first one, and—itwas Skylar's." Emma explained, Isabelle shook her head as she walked towards the trunk of Alec's bed...taking a seat.

"That was mine...Skylar's just staying with me. She would have been at Luke's." Isabelle said, Emma gave her a look that simply said that she had no idea where that is. "But let me guess...you heard that we were all here."

"Yes." Emma replied with a nod.

"They want us to be safe yet everyone is well aware of where we are..." Clary mumbled, and ran a hand through her long red hair. She glanced at Skylar who remained silent, and watched. She could tell that her sister had a lot on her mind, and that she was having a hard time for some reason. 

"Edom is a place," said Emma. "When they attacked the Institute, I heard them. I heard one of them say that they could take Mark to Edom, and sacrifice him there. And when we escaped through the Portal, I heard her calling after us that we'd burn in Edom, that there was no real escape. The way they talked about Edom, I know it was a real place, or a real place to them." Alec and Jace shared a look, a good look...they may...have an actual lead. Alec had slipped out of the room while the others began to speak with Emma. They were surprised that she had trusted them more than the Clave but it made sense after the Clave had the Blackthorns touch the Mortal Sword...burning their little hands. How awful. Emma had even managed to get Alec to laugh...which was good to hear for everyone. 

Clary was the one who sent Emma away after they all thanked her, Isabelle had noticed the silence from Skylar the entire time. She was inhaling deeply, the pain was back but...Skylar had a bad feeling that it wouldn't being going away. Why? She could feel something moving in her back, it was time...wasn't it?


	50. (City Of Heavenly Fire)  Mark Blackthorn

The plan to go to court, was...well all they had planned so far.  It wasn't a bright one, and Skylar should have spoken up about what was going to happen very soon. Her wings were going to reveal themselves which is why when in Court, she was like a shadow. Isabelle would say that it felt as if she was back to when she was younger.

Following behind, her body becoming more and more weak and fragile. She looped her arm around Isabelle's, whispering to her what was going on as they walked down the road to Hell. "You should have told me earlier...." Isabelle whispered before they had a mini panic when they saw something move. Everyone was ready to attack but they stopped seeing a shadowhunter boy...who resembled...Helen.

"Mark...Blackthorn, right?" Skylar asked, as she moved away from Isabelle and walked towards him. She slowly moved over, taking his hand and saw the ring. He nodded slowly and stared at her. 

"Y-Yes. I need to know....is it true? Is my family dead?" Mark asked in a whisper, the thought of them all being dead...made him feel awful and useless.  

"They're all alive, but your father was turned." Skylar said, she...wondered....how afraid he was? Here...in a place that...would change him and scar him. 

"T-They told me they were dead.....but they're alive? Where?" Mark asked, it was clear that his main concern was his family...which made sense. They meant a lot to him, he was the big brother....it was always him and Helen..oh and Bella taking care of all the Blackthorn children. "Even Bel? And Emma."

"Mark, they are alive...they are in Idris. Bella and Emma, are perfect...they are doing what they can...with the little ones. They have help from many there, okay? But there's something more important going on here, you're in the Wild Hunt now...I can see it in your eyes..." Skylar said softly, Jace...was certainly surprised by the way she was acting right now. He wondered if the transformation...had caused her emotions to be off. 

"Take me with you guys, please. I don't want this....I-I didn't know that everyone else was alive...." Mark said, he had been here a long time...well for him time has flown by but to the others...it had only been a few days. 

"We can't or else you'll die." Jace said walking over, he watched how the Blackthorn boy had squeezed Skylar's hand gently when the golden boy began to explain why. He belonged to the Wild Hunt, and the only way out was if they allowed him out. "We need you to get a message to the Clave about where we are heading..."

"You can do this Mark, you are a shadowhunter and you show them who's better." Jace said taking his witchlight and handing it to Mark's free hand.

"Can you do me a favor?" Mark said, looking directly at Skylar who nodded slowly. "Tell Bella, I love her...." Was the last thing he said before he vanished into the shadows. The blonde ran a hand through her blonde hair before inhaling deeply.

"That's going to destroy her..." Skylar whispered under her breath before glancing at Jace then walking back towards Isabelle who stared down...it was a sad thing to see...this poor boy dragged into this. The group all walked into the cave, instead of seeing light...all that was seen was darkness...and more darkness as they walked closer and closer.

~

Where on earth was Skylar? She caught herself, looking around..standing on this bright green grass and when she looked down. Her eyes widened when she saw herself wearing a gold dress...which meant one thing..she's the bride. "Skylnn! Isn't it beautiful?" Jocelyn shouted, standing on the balcony of a manor with Luke by her side. She forced herself to nod, her mother and Luke smiled before walking straight back into the house. 

"Skylnn!" A voice called out, when she turned around...her eyes widened at the sight..of a man who light whitish hair and bright green eyes..that was Jonathan Morgenstern..that was her brother. Within a second Skylar had broke into a run towards him. When she reached him, she hugged him tightly and well Jonathan was...confused. "Whoa, Skye....are you alright? Are you getting cold feet?" He asked as he hugged her back but then let go of her, stepping back and sighing. "I will take you away from here...if you aren't ready to marry Jace."

"I-I-" Skylar didn't know what to say, and she didn't have much of a chance to speak since a little redhead made her way over with a baby boy about one years old, giggling and following slowly behind.

"Skye! Jonathan!!" Valentina shouted, yes...in this world...she was named after Valentine who died a hero for saving the Mortal Cup from Hodge. What a tragic story, this little girl was Jocelyn and Luke's daughter..that little blonde boy..hell who the heck was he? Valentina hugged Jonathan and giggled. He had picked her up and chuckled. 

"Skye, that's a pretty dress." Valentina said as Jonathan put her down gently. 'It's a sign, everything in this world...will or will not happen. Figure it out..'  A voice echoed in Skylar's mind, the  blonde scanned everything around her. She bent down slowly and picked up this random baby boy. 'Your son, Jai Herondale.'  

"Oh my angel.." Skylar whispered out when she heard what the voice had said, she was panicking in the inside. She looked at Jai, who grabbed onto her hair and tugged it gently.

"Hey! Nephew, stop messing up your mother's hair. That took time...actually do it. I would at least get to see Isabelle...again. Wonder if she's wearing that strapless dress or not.." Jonathan mumbled softly under his breath, thinking of what could be said about this. "Now, come on...Skye. You're finally going to get married to the love of your life....after so long!" He teased, the smile, the laughter coming from everyone around her...made her smile...a very bright smile.

But this all ended when all the sudden, she was falling...everything was vanishing slowly and all she was doing was falling back. She was screaming and freaking out...what kind of sick game was this? Who would do this to her? Whoever it was....she was going to find them...and ruin them..that was for sure.


	51. (City Of Heavenly Fire) It's Time

Skylar opened her eyes instantly, her breath was heavy as she looked at the others who were wide awake. She slowly sat up before standing up and gulping. "Bastard..." She whispered over and over again, she then checked on Izzy, Clary and lastly Jace. Everyone expect for Jace, which didn't speak about what he had saw.

As walked, and walked...it felt like years of nothing but walking. It was tiring, Skylar was just about ready to collapse...she kept coughing over and over again. She had covered her mouth once again and coughed up blood this time. Her head was pounding, they needed to rest now. And as the others argued about finding shelter, they found this cave that seemed perfect enough.

And guess who dropped onto the group, and closed her eyes instantly. Skylar did, Isabelle had chuckled softly and sat down beside her parabatai. "Skye....your back is bleeding." Izzy said softly, she gently placed her hand on her back and her eyes widened seeing all the blood on her hands. "By the angel....Jace!!" She called, she was slowly panicking about this. Skylar's breathing had started to become heavy, almost impossible to breath even. Jace had come running over, his mind racing, and he bent down..sighing softly. 

"Oh Skye....I think...it might be time." Jace whispered but Skylar didn't even hear a word that was said...why? She was out cold, her mind was taken to an entire new place. What was going on in there? Confusion, voices, pain and even more that she couldn't explain at all. 

~

Everything had gone to hell when Skylar was out cold, Clary had spoken to her unconscious sister over and over again but what she should do about Jace in case something happened. Oddly enough, when Clary touched Skylar's arm, she felt a sudden boost of energy. "What the hell..." She whispered looking at her hands that began to shake as if...this was something powerful. And this was needed for one thing only, helping Jace when his flames had gotten out of control nearby. All she needed to do was touched him, and she did that exact thing before she stumbled back the second all the flames banished.

Isabelle, and Alec had run over, seeing that Jace was alright and this was amazing. But Jace's main concern was his girlfriend who was left with a vampire...because a soon to be angel and a vampire alone made sense. He knew that it was....stupid but the others needed to check something out that before they returned...that was exactly what happened. They had gone enough, leaving Simon to tend to Skylar...or at least keep an eye on her. When the other returned, Isabelle was injured and Simon had done something to help her thankfully. He was then forced to feed off of Alec, that was quite an odd experience for him to go through . Jace had quickly moved away from his siblings and had rushed off to check on Skylar, his eyes scanned her back that had stopped bleeding. "Simon, help me take her to this lake I found. We need to clean her up.." He said, Simon opened his mouth to speak but Jace cut him off. "And control your bloodsucking instincts, she is not a snack..." The daylighter frowned, and rolled his eyes not saying a word. He simply helped Jace pick up Skylar and his eyes widened when he....felt how weightless she was...even Jace did. "Be careful..." He mumbled under his breath, which Simon heard and sighed. 

When Simon helped Jace take Skylar to the lake, he had left the two alone and surprisingly the blonde was awake slightly. "J-Jace, what's going on with my body?" Skylar asked softly, as he helped her take her clothes off, and then he took off his. 

"You tell me, angel. During everything...you have managed to sleep through it." Jace said softly, leading her into the lake, of course he left her in bra and underwear while he had his shorts on. They weren't going in there naked, that would be a lot and very weird. Skylar felt her entire body shiver intensely when stepping into the lake, immediately wrapping her arms around Jace's neck to steady herself. She laid her head on his chest, breathing heavily.

"I shouldn't have come, I should have spoken about how I was feeling but no...I didn't say a word..." Skylar whispered weakly, Jace had one arm holding her steady while the other gathered some water and lifted his hand from the water. Letting some droppings onto her back slowly, getting rid of the blood that was on her back.  

"That's just the way you are, you do whatever you pleased without thinking." Skylar chuckled softly, looking up at him and smiling. Everything then fell silent, everything was silent to her though...Jace was speaking she could see his lips moving and his little smirk as he did. Turning into an angel? It seemed as if...she was simply going mad now.  She could hear her own heartbeat, going from a normal pace to a faster one...faster than ever before. "Skye?" He called out, waving his hand across her face watching her stare into the water. "Skylnn? Hello?" Suddenly she could hear his voice once again.

"Sorry, I-I zoned out." Skylar said quietly, he sighed and shook his head slowly. He hated this so much, seeing her this way. Her mind was so out of it, more than ever before and he couldn't help her in anyway. 

"Turn around, so that I can clean you up." Jace said, maybe it was best not to remind her of..the pain and how she was feeling by asking questions. Skylar turned around, letting him softly use the water to rinse her back off. But of course there was one bad thing about this, the blood stains wouldn't go away unless he used a cloth, and pressure which she could handle. 

"Stop, I can feel the droplet's. My senses have intensified....it's a weird sensation." Skylar said, that was what she believed. "Actually, touch me back gently but afraid avoid the scars." She added, Jace slowly used his fingertips to touch her back, causing her to shiver once again. He continued to do it...it amazed him how much has changed. "Leave me behind, you go after Sebastian."

"S-" Before he could argue, Skylar had turned around quickly and grabbed his hand tightly.

"Sebastian needs to be stopped...and I can't do it right now.." She added, giving him the most pleading look. "I will be fine, but you need to stop Sebastian now...without me holding you back..."


	52. (City Of Heavenly Fire) The Avenging Angels

Difficult it was for Jace to leave Skylar behind, sadly she also had a major point on her making everything worse for them. What was this? The girl left in a cave, screaming in pain and on her knees. This was more painful then it should be, why? She was here, in a place that was not meant for angel. This was going to tear her apart from the inside, her nails began to dig into the dirt. The sound of demons, echoed around the cave that Clary had runed to keep her safe and protected. Amazing right? It sounded amazing but it was not as glamorous as it seemed, the sounds of her screams could be heard from miles away even a certain warlock was alarmed by that sound.

He knew what was going on, he knew what this world was....it was the same world where his father could be found. The world that he had no magic in, the world that held him and many of the others. They needed to get out, it had only left Clary and Jace to deal with Sebastian. Of course he was not pleased, he wanted Skylar..his twin to be here yet he needed to settle for Clary...because in the long run. Clary was his younger sister, and Skylar's as well...and Jace knew that the love of his life would be broken if she knew that Sebastian hurt the redhead. He wasn't panicking, he stayed calm and collective. He even tried to convince him to simply end his life but that didn't work either. What then? Stand here, watch him go on and on about controlling this world? About how he knew that he was going to win all along? This was wrong, this was not right and this is not what the angels envisioned to nephilim to handle. 

"Skylnn, it is alright. Breath in and out. Close your eyes, and scream, let this pain out!" Skylar heard a familiar voice in her head when she closed her eyes, out of breath and sweating like crazy. 

"Seraphina..." Skylar whispered. "I-I can't do this..."

"Oh by now, you are capable of doing anything. You dealt with your father, after the abuse you went through, you opened up to a flamboyant warlock....then you allowed yourself to fall in love...your heart broke under false pretenses, you got back up. You lost Max, you stayed strong, you are dealing with your brother being a monster. This simply a little pain that you know...that you can handle!" Skylar's eyes flew wide open after that, she knew that the only way to help the others was to get through this. She let out another scream but this one was it, she sound of her skin tearing meant one thing only. Her eyes widened, that was it? The only bad thing about this was the wings, she felt an urge of energy pulse through her. "Now end this."

"Gladly."

~

Getting through all the demons was easy, very easy for Skylar who was moving faster than before and killing these things like a beast. Her sword was glowing brightly, heavenly fire within ready to end this once in for all. She had fallen silent, listening to Sebastian and Jace got back and forth about her. How Sebastian wanted her and Jace saying he would rather die. "No, give me back Clary. She didn't do a thing, she's nothing but a victim." Jace said, he did not need another person involve in this. The redhead sat in the throne completely still, staring at her mother and gulping before looking at the others who watched carefully.

"You failed to bring me my sister, my twin sister. Instead, you come here on your own...then I take someone else from you. My other sister will do just fine as a queen, she has angel blood in her veins and has the same abilities as Skylar." Sebastian said, standing up and glaring at the golden boy not pleased about this at all. It was clear he was annoyed by the look in his eyes and the tone he used when he spoke. When Skylar heard his footsteps, since he was moving around..that was when she moved swiftly and before Sebastian had a chance to react she had stabbed him from behind. The blade went right through him, he coughed blood and blinked slowly. "Father always said..it would be you in the end.." He whispered before she pulled her sword out and watched him drop. 

"By the angel.." Jocelyn whispered seeing the wings that were covered in blood, everyone was in shock but guess who was shaking and couldn't breath? Skylar, why? She dropped her sword and covered her mouth with her hand. She dropped onto her knees, watching him and when he opened his eyes...revealing his green eyes..her heart shattered.

"Jonathan...." Skylar whispered, placing his head onto her lap. "My brother, my dear...brother.." She added, he had smiled faintly when seeing his sister, then his mother, and his other sister. The two redheads walking over and getting onto their knees as well.

"Skylnn, I am so sorry. I hurt you in ways a brother shouldn't have. I wasn't strong enough to fight the darkness, I was born corrupted yet...you kept me happy those years when we were children. My downfall...was when you left." Jonathan managed to say, he had began to speak but Skylar was blocking every word out...she was in shock. But she stayed right there, holding his hand as he spoke to Jace about what needed to be done. Everything else was a blank to her, while others dealt with a way to stop this and get out of here...she took the time to cry and sob when he died. Either ways, her father won...because in the end of the day..who is the one hurting? Going through all of this pain? Her. The pain that was eventually going to break her, she closed her eyes and her eyes widened when she felt her hand be squeezed. What has she done?

 

//I changed the ending, I personally thought that Jonathan would have been an amazing character if he wasn't Sebastian and not evil. Since I control this story, I thought why not give him a chance? It would be great to see how this would work out in the other book right? ^_^

~ xLittleMissReadAlotx 


	53. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Second Chance

Where Skylar sat in on the floor, back in Idris and still holding her brother's hand tightly and him squeezing it back. She looked up to see Maryse, Robert, Helen, Emma, Aline...all of them staring and of course they suddenly were ready to attack. "Don't you even think about it...." Skylar said quickly, feeling her wings flutter gently, the once golden wings were stained with blood. Isabelle watched, her heart sunk as she slowly realized that Simon was not here.

 

The deal that was made for Magnus's father to take Simon's immortality and memories...hurt hr the most. She didn't deserve this, she fell in love and this is what happened to her? She sat down on the floor beside Skylar and gulped as she looked at Jonathan who was slowly recovering. "He's not Sebastian, that bastard is dead. This is Jonathan Morgenstern.."

 

"The boy who wasn't given a chance to live his life." Skylar finished off, exchanging looks with Isabelle before smiling faintly. "And today, he gets one...."

 

"The Clave won't allow-" Robert began to say but Maryse had cut him off quickly.

 

"They'll have to or else they'll look bad. They gave the members of the Circle a second chance, either they deny it...and they would have to fight against-" Maryse paused, she was in shock seeing Skylar who was an angel right now...an actually breathing angel. "An angel....."

 

~

 

It took a while convincing the Clave, and to Skylar's surprise...it worked out in her favor. She was glad, see it gave her a chance to actually get to know her brother this time. Isabelle and Skylar were patching up Jonathan's wound that was taking a while to heal...the Lightwood was pure silent...in the same room as the man who killed her little brother. "I am sorry, Isabelle. I wish I could take back everything..." Jonathan began to say, Izzy nodded slowly.

 

"What was it like? Being that monster?" She asked out of curiosity, plus she wanted to start some sort of conversation with...Jonathan. She found this odd, how much Jonathan was like Skylar than she expected. 

 

"I couldn't speak, my mind...everything was corrupted. I had no choice or say about anything...." Jonathan said honestly, groaning when he felt his pain. "Why won't you use a rune on me?" He asked

 

"Because you need to heal like normal....I chose it that way." Skylar replied, she wasn't going to let this all be easy for him. He was going to have to earn trust and everything else in this world. Jace and Alec had walked into the infirmary, with clothes that was placed onto the bed. "Get changed, and stay here. I need to say goodbye to the Blackthorns. I will be right back, don't do anything or say something stupid. Alec and Isabelle will watch over you..." Before you know it Skylar and Jace had left to say their goodbye's to the Blackthorns leaving the Lightwoods alone with Jonathan.

 

"He's not that bad." Isabelle said honestly, shrugging and referring to Jonathan who listened and watched. "If he wasn't known as Sebastian...he would have gotten along great with us."

 

"With you, not with me. It would be like having another Jace just ten times worse." Alec mumbled under his breath glancing at Jonathan who stood up and walked away to change in the bathroom. 

 

"Is he here?" Joceyln asked stepping inside with Magnus and Luke both with her, she wanted to see her son and be able to speak to him. "If you guys don't mind, I'll stay here and watch him with Luke. You two can go." She added, Isabelle and Alec exchanged looks before they left with Magnus.

 

"Do you think this a good idea?" Alec asked the warlock, a lot has happened and now things were going back to normal he wondered how he felt. 

 

"I think Skylnn thinks with her heart, which is something I have always loved about her. Since when has my pumpkin been wrong?" Magnus said with a slight shrug, he looped his arm around Alec's moving closely to him. "But you know what matters now? We are finally free from this all."

 

"Yeah..." Isabelle said with a slight smirk, she knew something...that others didn't. She noticed that a lot more was off about Skylar than everyone thought...and had to make sure her theory was right. "I need to get Simon back....you two are finally back together...”The two lovebirds exchanged confused looks before looking at Isabelle who continued to smirk.

 

Skylar watched the Blackthorns plus Emma and Julian leave, her wings were hidden from everyone and she wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "It's done....over.." She whispered, Jace chuckled softly kissing the top of her head.

 

"I heard your screams from where everyone was. By the angel, that was awful. I don't know whether or not you were under attack or dying. It was the worse thing I ever had to endure, leaving you all alone." Jace whispered, gently rubbing her back and she once again shivered.

 

"Jace we are finally free... and I am relieved...” She hugged him tightly and buried her face into his shirt. “I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”

 

~

 

"Mother?" Jonathan said as he walked back into the infirmary, in brand new clothes. He was a completely different person and it was so amazing to see this. The demon blood was what turned him into nothing but a monster, yet without it...he was the son she has always wanted and wished she had at the very beginning. "I wasn't expecting you."

 

"I wanted to check on you. I couldn't believe it....when Skylnn brought you back to life. I wonder how that is even possible but at this point, I have seen everything and well everything is possible." Jocelyn said, she motioned him to sit down beside her...still refusing to look her in the eye or face her. "Clary can create runes...all my children are different in ways I have never thought would occur."

 

"At the end of the day, Valentine was the man who caused this. But he's gone, and so is Sebastian." He said, in the corner of his eye he saw Luke walking over as well with his arms crossed over his chest. 

 

"We've spoken to Jia, she says until we know that you are...you. You will be staying with us in New York. Not at the Institute." Luke said with Jocelyn who smiled faintly and nodded. "And you'll be...apart of the wedding. You will live a slightly mundane life for a while..."

 

"As long as I get a second chance...I don't care where I stay."


	54. (City Of Heavenly Fire) Epilogue

The wedding of the century many would call it, everyone was gathered here today to celebrate Jocelyn Fairchild and Luke Graymark's love. Skylar stood there, listening to people speak, seeing them all smile and laugh. She felt a hand on her shoulder, that made her flinch slightly turning around and smiling at Jonathan. "Hey." She said "Enjoying this so far?"

 

"Everyone...is being nice to me. Even though it's been five months since I had taken lives of those who mattered to them." Jonathan said, he wasn't sure how to feel...should he feel afraid or should he hide from this all. It looked like the others understood him better than ever, it wasn't him who did this..it was Sebastian. The demon boy, not the normal shadowhunter. "And how's are you?"

 

"Uh I don't know..fine I guess? I feel it, I just don't know what changes I am going through" Skylar said nervously and chuckled. That one thought about being an angel was stressful new and very different."

 

"Skylnn Morgenstern you will be fine because you always are.” Jonathan reassured, and the two laughed. From far guess who watched this all? Jocelyn stood there watching her two eldest children speak, if only you saw what she did because in her green eyes she saw them as little kids. The twins that she thought she had lost stood right there all grown up, oh how time flies by. 

 

"So you’re dating an angel now. Angel boy, angel lover! That’s new for you." Isabelle teased her brother who was drinking, he rolled his eyes and smirked slightly.

 

"Not really a new one, ask your parabatai..she knows all about it." He mumbled, earning himself a look from Alec who shook his head.

 

"It is really new." Alec said, and rolled his eyes. Right on que, Magnus had walked over with a smirk spreading on his lips when he saw everyone else. "Why are you smirking?"

 

"Oh nothing, have you seen how glamours this looks?" Magnus said turning around and smiling, he was glad how beautiful everything around here looked. "I think I did a great job."

 

"You did an amazing job." Skylar said walking over with Jonathan following behind, Isabelle smiled and hugged her parabatai tightly. 

 

"Ah The Angel, how are you feeling? You're not bleeding anymore are you?” Isabelle said, Skylar backed away from her and raised an eyebrow at her. She was not an idiot, she knew what to do and what not to do. 

 

"Perfect and no I am not bleeding anymore." Skylar replied, she felt Jace take her hand and well he did not waste anytime. He had taken her away almost immediately and into a crowd where others danced slowly that lasted for about a while...see since Jocelyn had asked Jace to play piano while Lily took a break. This felt great, the peacefulness was something they have not felt in such a long time. They danced the day away, Magnus had brought back Simon to spend time with Isabelle and Clary...he wanted to remember everything but knew it would take time. Tessa met Clary and Skylar, whom she gave the Herondale family ring to give to Jace. It was a perfect day, and nothing could ruin the memories that were made.

 

From above, little did the nephilims know that the angels watched the warriors enjoy themselves a victory. Proud, most importantly Seraphina was glad that she was able to do the one thing she has been trying to do...open up Skylnn and reveal her true form once in for all. An angel amongst those nephilim is exactly what they need against anyone.

 

// TADA

 

I want to thank everyone who read the book all the way! I am glad you all enjoy it, and I am glad that I didn't start to second guess myself when it came to this book. I did but a lot time and effort into this book, I know I am not perfect and I need to work on my writing but I will get better soon!

 

Go and check it out! Hope you enjoy it!

 

IVE DECIDED TO EDIT THE BOOK SO FORGIVE ME IF THE CHAPTERS ARE WEIRD OR DIFFERENT 

 

~

 

xLittleMissReadAlotx


	55. Sequel Sneak Peak

Blood everywhere, dripping all over the floors, white feathers on the floor covered in blood. Demon blood, mixed with Gold blood spilled all over the floors, screaming in agony. A few shadows surrounding an angel, a women stepped forward with beautiful dark hair that was long and shiny. "Skylnn Morgenstern we meet again." Lilith hissed grabbing the blonde's chin and forcing her to look at Lilith. "What is the mundanes say...'karma is a bitch.' is it not?"

"I won't tell you where they are. Take my life if you must but remember if you ever do find them. The angels from above are watching over them like a hawk." Skylnn replied, she was in pain but she was use to this pain..she wasn't use to having something taken away from her. Something that she never believed could be taken from her.

"Tell me where Jonathan Morgenstern and Jai Herondale are! Tell me!" Lilith shouted, she glanced over as a man stepped over with a devlish grin spreading on his lips as he glared down at the blonde.

"My son and brother are away. And you will never find them, dead or alive. Seraphina is watching over them and has them protected!"

"And she's left you here to die."

"No. If I die here, I chose to die here. And when the time comes..Lilith and Lucifer. What you seek, you will never find. May Raziel strike you down for this. And just like you said Lilith, karma is indeed a bitch..."


	56. It's Up

I've decided to post the first chapter for the sequel which is called THE AVENGING ANGEL!

Go check it out! It's starting off so bare with me until the real drama kicks in!

~ xLittleMissReadAlotx


End file.
